


Mercury or how high school turned out to be fun.

by Shades93270



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 55,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shades93270/pseuds/Shades93270
Summary: Mercury's bored of killing people and decides to join Beacon as a student to become a Huntsman. Basically a what-if some bad guys were in a team in Beacon.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Neopolitan, Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai, Mercury Black/Ruby Rose, Mercury Black/Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai, Past Blake Belladonna/Adam Taurus - Relationship, Ruby Rose/Emerald Sustrai
Comments: 16
Kudos: 29





	1. "Beacon, here we are!"

**Author's Note:**

> Am I really doing this? Because it seems like I might.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have great hopes in this fic, no truly I do, a little, maybe.

"Was that the last one?" Asked Mercury as he ran his hand through his silver hair, sweaty now. 

"Do you hear any screams?" Was Emerald clever answer.

"Good point."

"I can't believe you did nothing and left me to do all the dirty work."

"It is what you're paid for."

"I'm not getting paid."

"Because you spend all your Lien in new boots."

"I mean it's not like I'm not using them."

"Yeah well Cinder doesn't care about that."

"Cinder doesn't care about a lot of things, including us."

"She cares about me! I mean us!"

"Yeah of course. Anyway, I'm tired."

"Did killing all those White Fang really made you tired, you want to nap? Are you a baby?"

"No I'm meant mentally tired, all I ever do is kill, kill, and kill some more. I need a vacation."

"Well just ask Cinder then."

"You're not funny."

"And you're not smart. Come on, let's go meet her."

"Ah, you're back, took you both long enough." Cinder was at her desk, looking through files of White Fang Members.

"Yeah well it could have been faster if Em here helped me."

"I did help you, I used my Semblance so they wouldn't escape."

"But you could have attacked them."

"Nope, I had a terrible headache since there were a lot of them."

"You can't always use this excuse and you know that!"

"Mercury, stop whining. Anyway, they're all dead right?"

"Yes Cinder."

"Good, they were the last one. We can finally move on with our plan."

"Yeah... about that."

"What is it?"

"Can I quit?"

"... Could you repeat that? I think I misheard you."

"Can I quit?"

"Quit what?"

"I'm getting bored, it's not that I dislike killing but it feels hollow. Like I could do something else you know?"

"And what would you do _if_ I let you leave?"

"I guess I'd go to school, maybe Beacon. I don't know about after, but I'd figure out later, down the road."

"...Fine, you can leave."

"Neat."

"Wait what!? You're letting him go just like that!?"

"Yes, if he wants to go to a school that is bound to fall then so be it."

"But what if he tells Ozpin about our plans!?"

"I won't, I promise. And you know I'm not one to lie."

"Well Emerald, do you have anything else to say?"

"But, I... you can't..."

"What Em?"

"...As much as it pains me to admit it, I need your help. I can't do this alone, we're partners Merc. Please don't leave."

"...I have to Em, no, I need to. I feel as if my potential is wasted here, no offense Cinder, and Beacon would be a good place to start over."

"But, how will I do this alone? I don't want to work with someone else, or worse be alone again."

"Emerald?"

"Yes Cinder?"

"Go with him."

"What!? But what about our plan!?"

"This isn't our plan, this is my plan. Now go with him, it's an order. Mercury, I trust you to look after her even though you don't work for me anymore."

"I will, thanks Cinder... for giving me a chance."

"You're welcome, now leave before I start regretting letting my best henchmen go."

"Bye Cinder."

"I'll see you later, right?"

"You will Emerald, but I don't think you'll like how we'll meet if we do, you're on your own now. Take care of yourselves."

"So we're going to Beacon then?" Asked Emerald with an incredulous look.

"Yup."

"I can't believe I agreed to this, the students are all idiots."

"Yeah but they'll be our friends now."

"How can you say this with a straight face?"

"Well, they're not the worst people we've ever met. And it'll be a nice change of pace."

"Ugh, let's just do it. Wait, how do we get in?"

"Easy, we'll just talk with the big boss himself."

"...Oh no. Why are we doing this!?"

"So let me get this straight, you both want to join my school?" Ozpin was always the first one to give a chance to people, but usually he was the one seeking and asking, not the other way around.

"Yes./Yes?"

"...And why should I accept you both?"

"Because we work well together."

"Maybe, but this will not be enough to join our school."

"What else do we need then?"

"Tell me, what is your reason for joining this school?"

"Well, I don't really have one, I guess it's because I don't know what I want to do. I heard that your school was the best in all of remnant, so I ended up here."

"What about miss Sustrai?"

"We're friends since we were child and I can't leave him. We do almost everything together... I wouldn't know what to do without him."

"...Very well, you're accepted into Beacon. However, you'll need to pass an initiation test. Everything will be explained when school starts, which is to say next week."

"Thank you professor Ozpin, we'll be here."

"This I do not doubt, you can go now."

"I can't believe I said that, I want to throw up. 'Friends?' Ugh!"

"Oh come on, it wasn't that hard to admit it was it?"

"I hate you Merc, couldn't you have kept on killing those that Cinder told you to kill?"

"I guess I could have, but it's too late now to think about ifs. The present is now, and it's called Beacon."

"...Are you finished?"

"Yes, now let's go... Well we don't really have somewhere to go. Think we could convince Ozpin to let us borrow a dorm?"

"Damn it Merc!"


	2. "Is this our new team?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a team at first, but then I thought it would look much like an other fiction, ENMY: Team Enemy, written by NezzFoxe. So I decided to, change some things. (btw go check out their story, it's amaaaazing the OCs don't feel like OC's, the cast is well-written, the story oh god the story! Just go check it out, you'll love it.)

"Hey doesn't this cloud looks like a penis?" Mercury and Emerald were leaning against a tree, waiting for the other students to arrive.

"That's not a cloud, that's a Bullhead. Also your face looks like a penis. Ooh burn."

"Ahah real fun-wait, is this the Bullhead with all the students in it?"

"Yup."

"I wonder what would happen if I used my Semblance on the pilot."

"They'd probably all die."

"Too bad that you want them alive."

"Who said that now? They could become the friends that I lost and now push me to become the best huntsman there ever was."

"You know, I almost believed you this time."

"Maybe I'll become an actor after I get my huntsman's license."

"I wouldn't watch your movies."

"Because you couldn't afford a Tv."

"...Fuck you, here they come. Doesn't this guy look kinda, green to you?"

"Maybe he ate something bad? What about this guy with the pink dye in his hair? Looks kinda serious."

"Yeah but his friend is the opposite of him. She hasn't stopped moving her arms since they landed."

"Oh oh, look at the girl with the red cloak, doesn't she seem kinda young to be here?"

"Maybe she skipped a year. Wait do you see the girl behind her? The black-haired one?"

"Yeah, she's so small, I didn't' know they let midget into this school."

"Is she, is she starring at us?"

"She's what now? Oh shit she's coming, quick act natural... And that is why Beacon is better than Haven academy."

"Oh hey there, are you lost?"

_The girl shook her head._

"Can we help you maybe?"

_This time she nodded. Then she closed her eyes and opened them again with a grin on her face. Her eyes were pink and white._

"Well that's a nice trick you got there." Mercury found it pretty cool actually but he would never admit it.

"Wait aren't you Torchwick's henchman?"

_She nodded again._

"What are you doing here?"

_She handed them her Scroll on which was already written a message:_

_"Emerald, Mercury, if you are reading this then that means that Neopolitan got accepted into Beacon. You may recognize her as Torchwick's second in command. However, she'll attend Beacon just as you. I know that the teams are composed of four members so now you're only one member short for your own team. I hope you'll both enjoy yourselves, Cinder."_

"Wow, Cinder really did care about us."

"I told you so."

"I kinda regret leaving now."

"Wait there's more to the message."

_"PS: You can't come back now however, you made a choice and you must live with it. I hope never to see you again Mercury."_

"Ah that's more like it."

"So Neopolitan, I guess we're in this together now. This is Mercury, and I'm Emerald."

_She made the letters N, E and O and then bowed in an exaggerated manner._

"Apparently we're a member short, want to look for a potential candidate?"

"You know how to talk to women Merc, let's go."

"I don't know, he seems kinda, dumb." Mercury said while looking at Cardin Winchester.

"Yeah, plus he just shoved that girl for being a Faunus. He's a jerk alright."

_Neo then lifted her arm and pushed two fingers against her biceps, before shaking her head._

"Yeah, he's all talk, no real threat. What about the little farmer boy here?"

"I don't know, I think he's hiding something. I mean his weapon is a cane like Ozpin, maybe they're related."

"Do you think that's his son!?"

"I didn't say that, but maybe."

"So, who do you think is our best candidate so far?"

"I don't know, but the girl with the bow looks rather cool."

"Yeah she does look rather cool... wanna talk with her?"

"Yeah, what's the worst that could happen?"

"...Hey there, how are you?"

"...I'm fine and you?" Answered Blake who was sitting against a wall.

"I'm doing great thanks. So, what's your name?"

"Blake, Blake Belladonna. You?"

"I'm Emerald Sustrai, this is Mercury Black, and this is Neopolitan. We're planning on being on the same team and we looked for a fourth member."

"And that led you to me?"

"Well, you have an interesting look, so yeah. By the way, nice bow you got there."

"Thanks, nice boots. But they do seem rather big."

"...I have big feet."

"...Right."

"Well, it was nice meeting you, I guess we'll see you during the initiation test." Emerald didn't really care actually, she just wanted to go to sleep.

"See you there."

_Neo made a call me sign with her hand and winked before leaving with Emerald and Mercury, calling it a night._

The next morning, the three of them were getting their gears from the lockers while a blond boy was uselessly trying to flirt with an ice queen. They took off to a cliff, pointing at the Emerald Forest.

"I can't believe they named a forest after you."

"Shut up Merc."

_Neo was chuckling silently._

"What are you laughing about? You're named after an ice cream."

_Neo stopped chuckling and gave her the middle finger before Ozpin coughed loudly, gathering the students attention._

"Alright everyone, you will be launched and you will have to use a landing strategy to... well to land. The first person with who you lock eyes will be your partner for the next four years. Finally, you will have to retrieve a relic with you, one per person, and then come back here. Good luck everyone."

They were all launched one by one, Emerald and Mercury made sure to see where the other one landed, but they still got separated.

"Come on, where is he? Of course he'd go as far as he could, I don't even know how his legs let him go this far."

"Phew, that was fun, now, where's she?... Wait what's that noise?"

_From behind a bush came Neo, with her hair slightly ruffed._

"Oh, hey Neo, man, Em is gonna be so pissed we're not partners."

_Neo shrugs but still smiles._

"That stupid, idiot, dumb, bast... who's there? Come out."

"...It's me, Blake."

"Oh, hey Blake. Nice to see ya."

"Same, I guess we're partners now."

"Yup, let's get the relics then."

"It's this way, I saw them before landing. They're chess pieces."

"Neat, lead the way."

"So, any idea where to go next?"

_Neo points her umbrella behind her._

"Good job partner, I'm sure we'll make a good team, we just need to find Em now."

"Hey, isn't that Mercury and Neopolitan there?"

"Are you sure it's them? I can't see from here."

"Positive."

"You must have excellent eyesight then, they're a little blurry for me. But I only know a girl as little as that."

"Hehe, she is kinda small, but she's cute."

"Oh yeah? You think?~"

"Let's just, join them."

"Alright lover girl."

"...Hey look who's here, Em and Blake. You two are partners then?"

"Yup, and you two?"

"Yup."

"..."

"..."

 _"...Awkward."_ Whispered Blake to Neo.

"Anyway, let's get those relics and go back, we don't need to linger any longer." Emerald had a feeling that they shouldn't stay longer than necessary.

"Agreed... oh look they're chess pieces."

"Yeah, seems you were right Blake. I'll go wiiiith, the black bishop."

"Me too then."

"Oh you're matching since your partners. Neo, you can choose whichever you want, I'll take the other one."

_Neo picked a black pawn and Mercury took the other one._

"Well that was easy, let's go." While they were leaving they saw Ruby, Weiss, Oscar, Yang, Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora fighting a Nevermore and a Death Stalker. However they didn't need to help them so they just left. After all the students came back, Opzin called four students to join him and made them a team, CRDL was the first being formed.

"Our second team is composed of Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie, led by Jaune Arc, and named JNPR. Our third team members are Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Oscar Pine and Yang Xiao Long under the name ROSY (a shade of pink). And finally, the last team made of Emerald Sustrai, Blake Belladonna, Neopolitan and Mercury Black who will go under the name EBBN (pronounced as ebony) led by Emerald Sustrai. Welcome to Beacon everyone."


	3. Meeting friends, and Cardin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments, I read the chapters again and boy were they filled with mistakes. Lots and loooots of mistakes. But it should have been corrected now, hopefully.

"Everybody get up! It's seven a.m and you still need to unpack your stuff before classes at nine!"

"But Em we did you wake me up!? We already unpacked ours last week!"

"Well you're going to help obviously, we are girls and you should act like a gentlem-"

"Fuck off, wake me up when classes start."

"Nuhuh, when I say wake up, it means now, this isn't debatable." Emerald used her Semblance on him until he finally decided to get up.

"Alright alright! I'll help! Just stop it!"

"Good. Now, what do you girls need help with?"

"Well, I haven't unpacked everything so I guess we could start here if it doesn't bother you."

"Nope, what about you Neo?"

_Neo lifted her shoulder in a way that meant that she didn't care._

"Fine, well since I asked everyone-"

"You didn't ask me."

"_whose opinion I care about, let's start with your stuff."

"I don't have much but I was really tired last night so I just unpacked important things like, towels, hairbrush, toothbrush-"

"Ninjas of love."

"How did you find it!!!???"

"Well it was next to your pillow."

"Okay new rule, Merc you don't touch our stuff without our consent."

"Why am I the only guy here?"

_Neo smiled and turned herself into Ozpin, however she was still sleepy so she didn't change her outfit. To see the headmaster in girls pajamas that were too many sizes smaller for him was quite the sight._

"Yeah no, I don't want to get nightmares for my first day thank you." Mercury felt his stomach turn.

"Yeah you're better in your normal body."

"Damn Blake, I didn't know you were the flirty type." Emerald couldn't stop herself from teasing her partner.

"What!? I'm not! I just said the truth!"

"Can we just unpack? I want to go back to sleep asap."

"I told you, classes start at nine, and it's already seven thirty now, great. Let's get moving team."

_One hour later_

"And that was the last of Neo's stuff, finally!" Emerald collapsed on the floor, exhausted from all the lifting she had to do.

"I never saw a girl with so many high heels before. She might even have more of them than I have boots."

_Neo tossed her head back and laughed like a rich princess with her hand in front of her face, without making a sound as always._

"Hey, I don't want to make you uncomfortable but... you can't talk right?" Blake didn't want to make Neo feel bad, she just wanted to feed her curiosity, thankfully, her curiosity wouldn't kill her.

_Neo stopped her laugh and nodded her head once._

"Is there a reason that you can't? Like did you have an accident?"

_Neo picked up her Scroll and typed a quick message that explained that she was just born without one._

"Wow, I never heard of something like that. Maybe you're unique."

"I can't believe you were born mute."

"Yeah that seems sad."

"No I meant that she was born mute and not you. Life would have been so much easier if you were mute."

"And not hear my handsome and manly voice?~"

"You mean your prepubescent teenager's voice?"

"You're just jealous."

"Please like I'd ever be jealous of you when I'm already me."

"Are you two done flirting? We kinda have classes and didn't eat yet."

"We were not flirting!" Exclaimed a blushing Emerald, thankful for her dark skin hiding it a little unlike Mercury's own blush. However thanks to her excellent eyesight, Blake was able to catch it and a knowing smile appeared on her face. "Also it's your fault for not unpacking your stuff yesterday."

_Neo's stomach then notified her teammates that she was also getting hungry, making the petite girl blush in shame._

"Well let's go the the cafeteria then." Emerald just wanted to leave the room.

"Hell yeah, food!" Mercury also wanted to leave the room, but only because he was hungry too.

They arrived in the cafeteria and after they each took their trays with them and sat, the team started eating while talking when:

"Hey there, are these seats taken?"

"No they're not, you and your team can seat here if you want."

"Thanks, the cafeteria is so cramped we almost considered eating in our dorm."

"Yeah, there's a lot of students. I'm Emerald Sustrai and you?"

"Name's Jaune Arc, short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it."

"Do they now?" She asked while keeping a smile on her face, trying hard not to make a disgusted expression.

"They will, I hope. This is my team, Pyrrha who's my partner and Ren and Nora."

"Hello!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"OH MY GOD REN LOOK AT HER SHE'S SO SMALL AND CUUUUUTE!!!!"

"Nora, please don't scare her." Pleaded Ren who had to babysit Nora.

_But Neo was already sweating a lot because of the ginger girl whose face was just inches from her own. Had she been attentive she'd have noticed the frown on Blake's face._

"Well this is my partner Blake, this is Neo, and this... is a disappointment in human form named Mercury."

"Hello."

_Neo having recovered from her assault waved them hello with her hand._

"'Sup?"

"Good, just a little stressed about classes. We begin with professor Port."

"Really? We too. Let's go together when we're done eating th-" Before she could finish, Emerald was interrupted by another team entering the cafeteria.

"YOU DOLT WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE US UP EARLIER!!!???"

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT YOU PACKED A LOT AND WE HAD TO MAKE BUNK BEDS!!!"

"GIRLS STOP RUNNING PLEASE, I CAN'T KEEP UP!!!"

"HEY I SAW THIS CROISSANT FIRST, BACK OFF!!!"

"They've been shouting since seven this morning." Said Jaune while eating his own croissant.

"Yes, they even woke us up actually." Added Pyrrha with a sweat drop on her head.

"I even heard a whistle!" Shouted Nora, as usual by now.

"They are quite, noisy." Ren wasn't angry at them since he was already used to loud noises thanks to his partner.

"Wait they woke up at seven? How are they so late?" Emerald was almost impressed by the girls' tardiness. It was not a good impression, but it was an impression nonetheless.

"It was that Schnee girl, she had a lot of stuff apparently."

"Wow Blake, I never saw you with an angry face before? Why is it here for?"

"The Schnee family is known for its unkind treatments of Faunus in their dust mines."

"Well it seems like the Schnees aren't the only one with something against the Faunus. Look over here." Following Jaune's finger, Blake saw that on the other side of the cafeteria, Cardin Winchester was bullying Velvet Scarlatina, grabbing her ears forcefully. She saw red but before she could get up Mercury was already in front of Cardin.

"Hey, stupid guy?"

"Wait, are you talking to me? Piss off Silver."

"It's Steel actually, now will you let her go or do I need to break your jaw?"

"Oh really? You think you can even reach me-"The following footage has been deleted since Cardin's nose was spilling so much blood it could have filled a tub.

"Wow, he's not kidding." Jaune made a mental note to never upset the guy in the future.

"I'm just shocked he even gave him a chance to be honest."

"Does Mercury have a story with Faunus to defend them like that?"

"No, it's not my place to say but, Merc's father wasn't really the best father figure out there."

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. Wait wasn't?"

"He's dead now."

"Hey, are you okay?" Mercury was checking on Velvet, making sure she was okay.

"Yes thanks, I'm sorry that you had to help me."

"No, it's okay, it feels nice to put people back to their place."

"I'm Velvet."

"Mercury."

"Well it was nice meeting you but I have to go back to my team, have a nice day."

"You too."

"And just like that, Merc's got himself a good guy reputation." Emerald didn't care about people's opinions since more often than not, they were false.

"Well, he did stop a bully." Blake was feeling a little down that Mercury didn't help Velvet because she was a Faunus, but she was still happy that he helped her.

_Neo was just disappointed that Mercury didn't kick Cardin in the balls._

"Anyway, we should go to class, I wonder how the teachers are."

To say that Emerald was having a bad time would be an understatement. She was straight up, not having a good time. Professor Port, while funny at first, quickly became boring, and then insufferable.

_"How does he keep talking? Can't he see that half the class is sleeping already?"_

_"To be fair, I don't think he can see that much with all his, facial hairiness."_ Blake knew a lot of people with facial hairiness since she comes from Menagerie, but even she had to agree that Peter Port had the most facial hairiness that she had ever seen.

_"I swear, if the lesson doesn't start soon I'll slap some senses in this head of him."_

_"Zzzzz!"_

_".......!"_

_"It seems like Mercury and Neo are sleeping. They look cute like that. Wait Mercury's drooling, I take it back. Neo looks cute."_

_"Why don't you just ask her out?"_

_"Are you crazy!? What if she says no!?"_

_"I"m sure she finds you at least attractive."_

_"Maybe, but it's too soon. We just started the year, maybe it's just a little crush that'll pass."_

_"I don't know, you do blush a lot."_

_"Shut up! You blushed too earlier! What does it mean about you and Mercury uh?"_

_"Hey! It's nothing like that! Merc and I have known each other for a while. We're just really closed friends. Nothing else, understood?"_

"Zzz...Em could you pass me the salt please? You're lovely."

"HUM HUM!"

"Uh what!?... Oh, uhm, sorry?"

"Please mister Black, refrain yourself from chatting during my class. Now as I was saying, who believe themselves to be a future great huntsman or huntress?"

 _"I've got an idea, watch Merc."_ Emerald used her Semblance on Mercury, making him see a fly over him. He lifted his hand to smack it before his hand passed through it.

"Very well mister Black, if you insist, please come in front of the class."

"What? But... It was you wasn't it?" Mercury realized to late.

"Hehe, sorry Merc, it was just too funny to pass."

"Mister Black!"

"Yes, I'm coming sorry!"

"Now, there is a Boarbastuck in this cage, I will break the lock and you will have to defeat it. Good luck!" Port shot the lock and the Grimm launched itself at Mercury who simply kicked the Grimm like it was a soccer ball. It crashed on the wall and fell on its back. However it got up and charged at Mercury again, this time spinning like a wheel. Mercury also charged at the Grimm and did a front flip, axe-kicking the Grimm directly on its head, cracking it's skull and killing it.

"Well, I must admit it was quite the demonstration. Thank you Mister Black, if only you were as effective fighting Grimm as you were following the lesson."

**Driiiiiiing**

The bell signifying the end of the class rang and all students went to their next class with professor Oobleck.

"Hello everyone, welcome to history class. Now before we begin, have any of you ever witnessed or suffered from Faunus injustices?"

Several hands got up and Blake began gritting her teeth.

"Alright, now do you know why these injustices exist?"

"Because people were scared of them."

"Good answer, however please raise your hand and wait until I interrogate you Miss...?"

"Emerald Sustrai."

"Miss Sustrai. Could you elaborate then? Why were they scared of them?"

"Because they didn't understood the Faunus, they got scared because they didn't know."

"Do you have an example proving that they didn't understand the Faunus?"

"During the war between humans and Faunus, the humans attacked the Faunus at night, trying to get the upper hand on them. However they didn't know that the Faunus have night vision. The humans lost this fight because of their lack of knowledge on Faunus."

"This is a very good answer Miss Sustrai, it is nice to see young people still interested in history. Some people should follow your example, isn't that right Mister Winchester, Mister Arc!?"

"Whatever." Cardin was holding a tissue to his nose which was still bleeding although less than before.

"Yes, history's good, I got it." Jaune tried to follow the lesson, but history was his worst subject.

"Well it's good to hear it since you all have a thirty-page resume to make about the tensions that exist between Humans and Faunus. You will have an entire week but I advise you to start doing your researches starting today."

"UUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Made the whole class.


	4. EBBN vs CRDL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Making my way downtown, writing fast (sees people enjoying the fic) WRITING FASTER!!!

"UUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!" Made the whole class.

**Driiiiiing**

"Bugger! We didn't even talk about what happened in Mountain Glenn, such a shame. Well students, have a nice day and please do not only focus on fighting classes, history is also important. It is by knowing history that we do not repeat it!"

"I'm so hungry, I hope they made burgers!" Jaune wanted to forget the class he just suffered.

"Yeah me too! Although I'm leaning toward pancakes now! Ren will you make me pancakes pretty please!?"

"Yes Nora, I can make you pancakes."

"AWESOOOOOME!!!"

"I'm also a little hungry myself. What about you guys?" Pyrrha felt like she had to ask the other team.

"Meh, not really, I'll just follow my team." Emerald felt good since the other students were able to witness her spreading good answers during class.

"Well what about you Blake?"

"If they have tuna who am I decline eating?"

"Neo?"

_Neo just smiled, showing her teeth and making a eating motion._

"Then I guess we'll follow you guys then."

"But she didn't even ask for me."

"Nobody cares what you think Merc. Come on let's go!"

"Weiss, why are you frowning?" Ruby saw that her partner wasn't having a great day.

"I'm not frowning."

"Yes you are, come on you can tell me."

"It's just, why weren't you listening in class? You're our leader and you're not even showing a good example. I don't understand why professor Ozpin chose you."

"Hey! Are you doubting Ruby!?" Yang quickly took Ruby's defense.

"Calm down Yang, although I have to agree with her Weiss, if it wasn't for Ruby we'd have been late for classes today." Oscar didn't want to face the girls' fury, but he felt like he had to intervene.

"But she just keeps laughing and being irresponsible. A leader should be taking things seriously, not goof around."

"But I am trying my best! I was just drawing because professor Port was rambling about some stories of his youth instead of actually teaching the lesson. I even took note during professor Oobleck's class."

"Well that's not enough, it means you didn't have the answers."

"Oh because you did?" Asked Yang while crossing her arms.

"This is Ruby we're talking about!"

"Girls! Please just, take a deep breath and calm down. We are a team, we must talk with each other, not against each other. Weiss, I'm sure Ruby is taking her position as a leader seriously, life isn't only about studying. Ruby, I know you feel like your efforts are being unseen by Weiss, but she's just scared that the team doesn't have a good leader, she's not angry because of you, but because the image that she has of you. And Yang, I know that Ruby's your sister and that you feel like protecting her, but you can't just directly on people like that. Sometimes they're right, and Ruby has to fight herself, she won't progress socially if you're always behind her back."

"Hey, doesn't that guy talk kinda like... Ozpin?" Asked Emerald to her team.

"So I'm not the only one imagining it." Mercury was just happy that he pointed that out first.

"Are you sure? I mean yes he seems pretty mature for someone young but, it happens." Blake was doubtful about their claim.

"What about his weapon? It's a cane, like Ozpin."

"Yeah but, it's not the same kind. His is just made of metal while professor Ozpin's one has gears and stuff."

"Well what do you think Neo, settle a bet don't ya?"

_Neo shrugged, she didn't care, she just wanted to eat._

"Fine, I will give her a chance then." Weiss had to agree with Oscar, the only other logical member of her team beside herself.

"Aaaand?"

"And I'm sorry I judged you like that. Are you happy Oscar?"

"Quite." Oscar could allow himself to be a little smug.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm kinda hungry, I say we go to the cafeteria." Yang said with her hand holding her belly.

"Yes! I hope they got cookies!"

"Ugh, let's just go."

"Hey, wait for me!" Oscar once again had to run to catch up with the three Huntresses in training.

"Hey, can we sit with you guys?"

"Are you planning on doing a food fight?"

"What? No, why?"

"Well your team is already known for attracting danger and problems, so I was just being cautious. You can sit though."

"Thanks, I'm Ruby and this is my team, this is-"

"Yeah we know your team is, I told you, you guys are famous here."

"Oh come on, we're not that famous."

"Hey aren't they the first years who defeated that giant Nevermore?" Asked a student to another student from the table behind them.

"Well, I guess we are a little famous then. It wasn't much though."

"Are you serious!? We almost died!" Weiss would have slapped the girl had she been in slapping distances.

"Uh yes, that's what being Huntsmen or Huntresses is all about."

"Well we are team EBBN, I'm Emerald the leader, this is Blake my partner, and they are Neo and Mercury. Don't mind him, he socially awkward."

"Hey Neo could you pass me the salt, I put too much sugar in my yogurt."

"Really awkward."

"Tsssssss, yeaaaaaaaah... but you guys are pretty strong. We saw Mercury defeat this Grimm in class." Yang wanted to know what was stronger, her punches or Mercury 's kicks.

"Yeah and he didn't even aim for the belly, the skull is actually the hardest part on the body for Boarbatusk."

"Yeah, Merc's got a strong foot game. His arms could use a little bit of training though."

"Says the girl who relies on her Semblance for everything." Mercury had heard the girl's declaration about his arms.

"Shut up Merc."

"Really? What's your Semblance?" Ruby loved weapons, but she also liked hearing about people's Semblances.

"Oh come on, I'm not telling you. You'll have to discover it yourself."

"Okay, but I'm sure mine's better."

"I wouldn't be so sure about it."

"Ten Lien on the cloak girl." Said Mercury, opening the bet.

"Twenty on Emerald." Blake said, giving the Lien to Mercury.

_Neo took out fifteen Lien and pointed at Emerald._

"Guys, could you be serious for one second?"

"...Done."

"Uuuuurgh!"

"Everyone, welcome to the fighting class. You will fight once a week with your team against another team. The rules are simple, if your Aura drops in the red, you're out. The last team standing wins. So, any volunteers?" Glynda Goodwitch said, looking at the students in front of her.

"Us, we're about to show everyone why team CRDL is the best team in Beacon." Cardin's nose wasn't bleeding anymore, though it was still a little red.

_"Em, can we please go against them?"_

_"Breaking his nose wasn't enough?"_

_"Don't act as if you don't want to do this too."_

_"...You're lucky you're right._ Miss Goodwitch? We volunteer."

"Alright, may team CRDL and EBBN join the battleground please?"

"Thank you Em, I owe you one."

"If we manage to all get an A, I'll consider it paid back."

"Both teams will have a minute to plan their tactics. When the timer reaches zero, the fight will start." A giant timer can be seen on a giant screen counting from sixty to one.

"Alright, first, what can your Semblances do?" Emerald was actually the one planning under Cinder, she knew how to use people's strengths and weaknesses, whether it was against them, or to her own advantage.

"I make clones of myself, but they can't move and they disappear when they're touched."

_Neo just typed 'illusions' on her Scroll._

"Good, I can create hallucinations, but it drains my aura a lot if I use it on more than one person at a time. And since Merc's got no Semblance-"

"Wait, you don't have a Semblance?"

"It's a long story, maybe we'll talk about it after the fight."

"Neo and Merc, you both fight against the mohawk guy and the one with a brown armor. Blake and I will fight against the other two."

"Wait, why do you get to beat Cardin?"

"You already broke his nose this morning, let us get our turn."

"But I only volunteered to break it again, not cool Em."

"Stop whining and just do what I asked."

"Fine, let's go Neo, you distract them and I hit them when they don't expect it."

_'Since when do you make the decisions?' Thought Neo with a deadpan look on her face._

"Okay, Blake? We each take one, you can take Cardin but you'll have to be careful. He's dumb, but he's still strong. If you have trouble just ask for help and I'll make him see double."

"No you can get him, it's your plan after all so I'll give you the honor. Next time's my turn though." She still wanted to take revenge for what he did to Velvet.

**5, 4, 3, 2, 1, 0!**

Team CRDL rushed team EBBN since all they planned during the minute was how they'll party after their victory. Blake and Emerald had to gain Cardin and Sky's attention. They looked at each other and Emerald smiled devilishly.

 _"Just follow my lead,_ hey Cardin, nice mace you got there, are you compensating for something!?"

" _What are you- oh okay I get it_ , hey you, the one with the grey hair who looks dumb and probably smells bad,-"

"Wait, say something else, it sounds like you're talking about Mercury."

_"I HAVE SILVER HAIR!"_

"-you probably never kissed a girl except for your mother: And it really helps that she's probably blind too!"

"What did you say you bitch!? Come here! And my hair's blue not grey!"

 _"Wow it really worked."_ Blake was shocked that it worked that easily.

_"Yup, and now we're on our own."_

Cardin swung his mace at Emerald who ducked easily and jabbed him in the chin. Then Emerald used her Semblance on him, making him see her running at him, and he used his mace again, bringing it above his head and smashing at the false Emerald. When he hit nothing, he lost his balance because of gravity and Emerald just walked behind him and used the blunt side of Thief's Respite on Cardin's neck, effectively bringing his Aura to the red. She then looked at Blake and Sky and saw Blake dodging Sky's Feather's Edge while her clone took the hit before disappearing in a puff of smoke. She joined her and thanks to the use of both of their Semblances, they easily defeated him. Meanwhile, Dove was already dealt with as he was Mercury and Neo's first target . Only Russel was left and he was holding Shortwings tightly, turning his knuckles white. Neo looked at Mercury and grabbed him by the arm, making him look at her. She held her Scroll and didn't bother to type on it, she just used an illusion on it making it seems as if she had written on it.

_"I'll make him see something funny, wait until he reacts and then you can attack him :)"_

"Alright, but it better be funny."

_Neo then made an illusion showing Cardin appearing behind them and taking them out._

"Wow Cardin, I didn't know you could that. Quick, come with me, let's take out the other tw- wait what are you doing?"

Russel saw Cardin approaching him, dropping his mace on the floor and taking his hand in his own calloused one. However, it felt really soft above his own, and little even. Before he could do something, Cardin took his hand in his own and gripped hard on it, locking it in place. Then, Cardin disappeared and only a grinning Neopolitan was here. Russel was about to scream when Mercury kicked him in the back of the head, beating the last member of team CRDL. Glynda then came back on the battleground with a notepad and a pen in her hands.

"Well done team EBBN, you all did well and used tactics with your partners. You all have an A. As for team CRDL, the time I gave you should have been used to plan your attacks, not celebrate in anticipation. You all get a D."

"Yeah well done guys!" Ruby said and whistled with her fingers in her mouth.

"Congratulations." Weiss was clapping silently with an approving smile.

"It was a good fight." Oscar was impressed by the team's coordination.

"I want to fight them now! Hey miss Goodwitch, can we fight them!?"

"No miss Xiao Long, they just fought. Even if their Auras are almost full, the rules are to be followed. You may fight them next week however."

"Oh I can't wait!"

"Hey guys, I hope you weren't getting bored watching us." Emerald bragged because she could.

"Yeah, they didn't even touch us." Mercury had a cocky smile on his face while saying it.

_Neo breathed on her fingers as if she was cleaning them._

"Are you kidding? You guys looked like real Huntsman and Huntresses back there." Weiss was speaking her mind. 

"And I think I found out what your Semblance can do. You can make illusions or something right?"

"Close, but that's actually Neo's Semblance. Nice try though Ruby."

"Dang it! Well I'll still find it!"

"Good luck about that."

**Driiiiiiiing**

"Well, looks like class is over. What are you guys going to do?" Emerald asked her teammates while stretching.

"I'll read a little since I have free time."

"Will you read-"

"Yes! I will! No need to shout in on every rooftop!"

"Well I'll do some workout, my kicks were fine but these babies need to stay in shape."

_Neo put her arm on Mercury shoulder and lifted her leg to her head, making them understand that she'll join Mercury but train her own flexibility._

"What about you Em?"

"Well, I don't have anything to do. Are the books any good Blake?"

"They're a masterpiece that would put Beacon's statue to shame."

"Alright, then I'll read with Blake. Plus we can all stay in the dorm like that."

"Wait I don't understand, why did Sakuse attack Ichati out of the blue like that?" Emerald tried to understand the plot of the book that Blake gave her, but there were too many things happening at once.

"Because he found out that Ichati was the one who killed his family because off the crest found on his family's bloodied clothes."

"684, 685, 686..."

"But wasn't he recognized by the town's people as a Kuchiwa already?"

"Yes but they compared him to the legendary warrior, they don't know that it's actually him."

"697, 698, 699..."

"Hey Merc, could you keep it to yourself? I'm trying to read here."

"Are you saying that my voice's distracting you?"

"Yes, it is what I'm saying."

"Well maybe you could count for me, I'm not sure if I know what's after 999."

"Not happeniiiing."

"Then you can keep reading... wait where was I again?"

_Neo used her semblance to make a 699 appear on the Scroll beside Mercury._

Thanks Neo, 700, 701-"

"Why are you so annoying!?"

"You two look like a married couple."

"WE DON'T!!!/WE DON'T!!!" Blake snorted at their reactions.

"Sure you don't."

"Isn't he bothering your lecture?"

"I've read though worse."

"Of course you did you pervert."

"Hey I'm not a pervert!"

"Well this book here says otherwise. I mean sure there's an actual story but the action scenes, and I'm talking about those happening in the bedroom, are clearly the selling device for the book."

"You just can't appreciate beauty in its glory."

"You're talking about me right?" Mercury pointed at himself.

"Shut up Mercury!/Shut up Merc!"/ _Neo put her index fingers to her lips, but she was smiling while doing it._

"Maybe I should begin a modeling career if the acting one doesn't work out."

"Nobody would want somebody with no le..." Emerald stopped herself when she realized what she was about to reveal.

"With no what?" Blake was curious okay? She questioned everything since she learned about the White Fang's recent actions.

"Nothing."

"What were you going to say?"

"Something hurtful... sorry Merc."

"No no, it's... it's fine. I know you were joking."

"Guys, what are you talking about?"

"...I knew I had to show them someday."

Mercury unzipped the flies on both sides of his pant and lifted the pant to his knees.

"Are... are those robotic?"

"Prosthetic actually, I lost my legs during a... an accident."

_Neo stopped doing yoga poses and looked at the legs, then Mercury's face, eyes darting between the two._

"Do they, do they hurt?"

"No they don't, they just hitch sometimes but they don't hurt."

"...I'm sorry I almost told them your secret."

"No, I'm sorry that I got curious."

_Neo showed her scroll and it said that she wasn't sorry about anything, making them chuckle._

"It's okay, I guess it's out now. And I trust you guys to not say it to the others."

_Blake nodded while Neo gave him an incredulous face, pointing at her mouth._

"You understood what I meant, don't play smart."

"...I also have something to show you guys." Blake knew that Mercury shared a huge secret. Telling hers was the only course of actions possible now.

"Are you sure? You don't have to you know?"

"No, I have to or maybe I'll never have the chance again."

"No I meant you literally don't have to do it. I kinda want to take a shower and sleep right now."

"Don't be a dick Merc, you can tell us Blake, we won't judge you."

"...Alright."

She took her bow off, revealing a pair of cat ears atop her head.

"You're a Faunus?" Mercury didn't care about the Faunus, they were just people for him. But still, he didn't expect Blake to be one and to hide it like that.

"Yes, also... I used to work with the White Fang."

"...Do you still work with them?" This time it was Emerald who asked with a serious expression on her face.

"No, I quit when they started using violence to attain equality."

"Then everything's fine. I don't care that you're a Faunus personally. But I have to admit, the ears do look cute."

"Thanks... and no you can't touch them."

"Please, just once!?"

"Go take a shower Mercury. You stink and I'm sure your hands are dirty." Emerald could smell him from her bed.

"Not fair..." He still got up and went to the bathroom however.

"What about you Neo? What do you think?"

_Neo looked at Blake with intensity, she got up and walked until she was almost touching Blake's nose with her own. Then she slowly lifted her hand and stopped it just before it could reach Blake's ears, tilting her head in a questioning look. Blake blushed, but she nodded. Neo gently touched her ears, stroking them carefully. Then she smiled and pulled her hand back. Blake felt a lot of emotions, but the biggest one was disappointment, as she wanted Neo to keep her hand on her ears._

"Oh my Oum get a room you two."

"EMERALD!?"

_Neo chuckled and kissed Blake on the cheek, making the Faunus' face redder than Emerald's eyes._

_"Has anyone seen my soap!?"_ Came Mercury's voice from the bathroom.

"And there he goes ruining everything."

_But Neo wanted some payback against Emerald, so she used her Semblance and turned herself into Mercury, wearing only a pair of short._

"...You know, it'd almost work, except for three things. One, I know that it's you and not Mercury since we just heard him, two we just saw him with his legs and they don't look like normal legs, and three, I'm not attracted to him."

"Then why are you blushing Emerald?"

"Shut up!" Mercury heard her and thought that she was talking to him.

_"Hey I just asked for the soap, you didn't have to shout at me!"_

"He's such an idiot."

"But he's your idiot isn't he?"

"Blake, one more comment and you don't finish the rest of the year in one piece. Clear?"

 _"Seriously I can't find-wait, it's okay, I found it!"_ Emerald facepalmed.


	5. Game night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to write longer chapters but man this is hard :( My longest chapter was only 4000 words long, it's a lot for me but sometimes I see people doing 10000 as if they were just breathing. Also, it's easier writing in English than in French. Less mistakes to think about.

"I understand that we have to study history. It's important and all. But mathematics? Really? Why should I need to know trigonometry? Can it kill Grimm?"

"Stop complaining Merc, just do your homework."

"You're just saying that because you got into an argument with that Schnee girl and you want our team to beat hers academically wise."

"She said we were a bunch of idiots who somehow learned how to fight! How dare she compare me to you like that!?"

"Hey I learned to kill, not to fight."

"YOU LEARNED TO WHAT!?" They forgot that Blake was here and that she could h'ear' them.

"...Oh, hey Blake... were you listening by any chance?

"Yes!"

"Huh, how much did you hear?"

"Since you started complaining about mathematics. Now what was that about learning to kill!?"

"Well, my father was kind of an asshole and he trained me so I could join him as an assassin."

"That, is fucked up. That is so fucked up.

"You get used to it after a while."

"Wait, does that mean you've already killed!?"

"You're saying that like you've never killed anyone while you were in the White Fang."

"Of course I didn't! I told you I left because of the violence!"

"Oh shit that's true, I forgot. And yes I did, but it was either them or me."

"And do you still kill people?"

"Nope... well not unless I have to."

"How can you say that!? You're okay with killing people!?"

"I'm not saying I'm okay with it. I'm saying that if I have to do it, I will. But I won't go out of my way to do it if it's unnecessary."

"...Did you know?" Blake was glaring at Emerald who was still focused on her own homework.

"Hm?"

"Did you know about Mercury's assassinations!?"

"Well yeah, we trust each other so he told me."

"And you're also okay with it!?"

"Well I was a thief so really, pot calling kettle black and all that."

"What is wrong with you people!?"

"Hey weren't you in the White Fang?" This time Emerald lifted her head from her copybook.

"That has got nothing in common!"

"Doesn't it though?" She knew it didn't but she just wanted to see Blake lose her nerves.

"What the fuck guys!? Next I'm going to learn that Neo's an ex-drug dealer!"

"..."

"..."

_"..." Neo began whistling, but since she's mute it seemed more like she was making a duck face._

_"If you don't move, she won't see you. Her vision is based on movement."_ Mercury said, fake-whispering to Neo.

"Neo what the fuck!?"

_Neo's scroll read "In my defense, it was the only way for me to survive."_

"There must have been an other way!"

_"It's not like I didn't search for a job, but nobody wants a mute little girl with them apparently."_

"...And here I thought I had the darkest past."

"So we're a bunch of fucked up. We make a nice team." Mercury put his hands behind his head, smiling and closing his eyes.

"Yeah, it's kinda strange though. I mean what was the probability of our team being composed of people with less than ideal pasts?" Emerald put her fingers against her chin in a detective kind of way.

"Think Ozpin is behind it?" Mercury opened one eye and looked at Emerald.

"...Naaaah, it's probably just a coincidence. We're overthinking it."

"So I just have to act like Neo's not an ex-drug dealer, wait you did stop right?"

_Neo nodded._

"Okay, good. So like Neo's not an ex-drug dealer, you're not a thief, and Mercury's not a murderer?"

"Well we don't care that you were in the White Fang so it's your decision really." Emerald returned to her homework.

"...I just, I need some time alone to think a little. I like you guys and I like our team, but this is just, a lot to take in."

"Yeah that's fair. At least you didn't insult us or try to attack us." Mercury closed his eye and went back to doing nothing.

"Yes... I guess I took it pretty well all things considered. I'm kinda shocked myself."

"Well I'm hungry so I guess I'll go to the cafeteria. Man, I'd _kill_ for a burger."

"Don't joke about that!"

"Yeah me too, they're so good. I'd probably steal someone's burger if they weren't looking."

"Don't join him too!"

_All eyes turned to Neo, waiting to see if she'd continue with the joke. "Hey, dealing drug is bad, you should be ashamed of yourselves... But those burgers though, I'm pretty sure they'd trade well for a kilogram."_

"NEO NO!!!"

"Cinder, are the preparations for our plan finished?" Salem asked through her jellyfish Grimm. She did not trust Scrolls as they could be monitored by Atlas.

"Not yet my queen, but soon they will. I just need better henchmen. Those members in the White Fang are a bunch of idiots."

"You shouldn't speak about your associates like that. They're not all bad. I actually found one of them to be pretty useful. His name's Adam Taurus, you will both work together. He is a little hotheaded however, so I trust you cool him down if the need ever be."

"Of course my queen."

"...I'm surprised the green haired girl and the silver haired boy aren't here with you. What happened to them?"

"I, let them go. The boy wanted to leave and the girl wouldn't let him go alone, so I told them to leave."

"Will they be a nuisance to my plan?"

"No, they promised not to interfere."

"...Alright, I trust your judgment. They are still children after all. Contact me when the preparations are ready. People will soon see how Beacon isn't the utopia they believe it is."

"I will my queen, goodbye."

'I hope they're not having too much fun in Beacon. They won't have anywhere else to go after all... I miss Emerald, she was like a little puppy. An aggressive puppy, but a puppy nonetheless. I wonder what she's doing right now...'

"I'm not playing spin the bottle with you guys. No, let me rephrase that, I'm not playing spin the bottle period."

"Come on Em, team ROSY and JNPR will be here with us. Even Blake is coming. It'll be fun."

"I won't play this stupid game Merc."

"I'll give you my burgers for a week."

"Still not happening."

"I'll do your homework for a week."

"Not happening."

"I'll learn my lessons and do my homework without complaining to help you beat Weiss."

"Nnn-alright you win. But we better win against her or I get the burgers and you do my homework."

"You're tough in negotiation, but a deal's a deal."

"Hey guys, we were waiting for you." Ruby said when she saw the duo come in team ROSY's dorm. Team ROSY, JNPR and Blake and Neo were already sitting on chairs placed to form a circle, with a bottle lying on the floor in the middle of the circle.

"Yeah well Em here was too shy. She didn't want to kiss Weiss in fear of her finding out that she loves her."

"You what now?" Said the girl who accused her partner of being to naive.

"Shut up Merc! And don't listen to him!"

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY SPIN THE BOTTLE!!!!"

Nora took the bottle and began spinning it, it landed on Oscar who blushed. She span the bottle again and it landed on Pyrrha. They were both blushing now. Oscar in embarrassment and Pyrrha because Jaune was watching. They quickly kissed and Pyrrha took the bottle. This time it landed on Ren who only raised an eyebrow, wondering who he'll have to kiss. The bottle spun yet again and landed on Neo who's eyes shifted to white for a second before almost instantly turning green again, wearing her disguise back. She made a show of going on her tiptoes and closed her eyes waiting for Ren to kiss her. He leaned in and pecked her lips before going back to his place as if nothing happened. Neo looked over Blake who while she didn't seem to care about it had her ears shifting underneath her bow here and then.

"Hey, do the people who already kissed leave the circle?" Asked Jaune.

"Well normally they can stay, but since it's getting late, they should leave. Sorry guys." Ruby was the one who came up with the idea to play spin the bottle so she also made the rules.

"No it's okay, I think one kiss was enough for today."

"Are you saying you want another one tomorrow farm boy?"

"That's not what I meant Yang!"

"I wanted to keep playing, but it's alright. You guys have fun." Pyrrha actually wanted to stay in case the bottle landed on her and Jaune.

"See you tomorrow everyone." Ren said and left the other players to continue.

_Neo bowed and left._

This time Jaune took the bottle and it landed on himself. He didn't take the bottle so Ruby took it from him and span the bottle which landed on Yang. Yang shot out of her chair, got on Jaune's lap and kissed him before he could even ask what she was doing. Thankfully she was just joking since she didn't use her tongue and stopped the kiss after five seconds, but Jaune was disoriented.

"Are you okay Jaune?" Asked a concerned Ruby.

"Yeah yeah, just, feeling a little unbalanced."

"I guess the bottle's not the only thing _spinning_ tonight. Get it?"

"Yang go to your bed, you always take things too far!" Ruby shouted at her sister, not really angry, but she had to play the part.

"You're such a buzzkill."

"I'll go to my room too, just give me some time too feel my legs again. You can keep playing, don't worry about me."

And so Nora took the bottle and span it, landing on Blake. Blake then took the bottle and it landed on Weiss. Blake cursed herself in her mind for ever agreeing to play this stupid game but still going along with it. They gave each other a peck and Blake excused herself, going back to her dorm. Mercury then took the bottle and it landed on Emerald. She rolled her eyes and watched as the bottle spun for the last time. The bottle made seven turn before finally landing on Nora. Emerald was relieved that she didn't have to kiss Mercury in front of the others. However, much like Yang, Nora didn't want just a little kiss, so she grabbed Emerald by the collar of her shirt and smashed her lips against her, kissing her for roughly fifteen seconds. Emerald took it back, kissing Mercury would have been less of a nightmare. She could still feel the taste of pancakes from the girl for Oum sake!

"Well that just happened." Was Mercury's only reaction.

"WOOHOO!!! THAT WAS AWESOME!!! I WANT TO DO IT AGAIN!!!"

"Nora, we said only a kiss per person!" Ruby had to explain again.

"But I wanted another kiss! I'm sad now!"

"You're crazy, there's no other word for what just happened. Do you even like girls?" Asked a still dizzy Emerald.

"No why!?"

"...You're crazy. I'm going back. Don't forget our deal Mercury!"

"'Night guys!"

"Well, that was a nice game." Mercury started getting up before Ruby grabbed him.

"What do you mean? We're still here. And the bottle's waiting."

"But we're the last one. It's only going to fall on us."

"But the circle's still here. We have to spin until there's no circle anymore."

"You can't make a circle with two dots."

"Whatever, let's just kiss, it's not that hard."

"Ruby, we don't have to kiss you know?"

"Of course we have too! It's the game."

"Urgh fine just get on with it."

_Smooch_

"See? It wasn't that hard."

"You did all that for a peck on the cheek?"

"Of course, I never said we had to kiss on the lips. They just assumed."

"You, Ruby Rose, are the devil."

"Nihihi. Well, I'm not really tired so I'm going for a walk, wanna join me?"

"I don't have anything else to do so why not."

"Do you often take walks around the school?" The duo was walking in the school garden.

"When I can't sleep yes."

"How often does it happen?"

"Not much, but from time to time, maybe once a week? It's just, sometimes it's hard balancing the studies, the social life, leader work... and me being fifteen doesn't really help that much."

"You have leader work?"

"Yeah, every leader has to take an hour a day to think about things to improve the link between their teammates."

"I didn't know that."

"We don't have to tell you everything, we know you already have enough things to worry about. As leaders, this, is our responsibility."

"...I guess I owe Em a lot then."

"You don't, she had to accept it when she became a leader."

"I call bullshit on that. She didn't decide to become a leader. Ozpin just said it and it happened."

"But she didn't oppose him, she could have, but she didn't."

"...I still feel like it's my fault if she's got more work now."

"Why?"

"Because she just followed me here, she doesn't care about Beacon, about being a leader, she just didn't want to be alone, but she couldn't let me go alone too. So she came with me."

"...You two care a lot about the other. I'm happy to see it."

"Hey, she can be a pain in the ass sometimes."

"Of course Mercury... hey, remember the first class with professor Port?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"You took out that Boarbatusk with ease, but I know that if you don't aim for their bellies, it's practically impossible to harm them. Yet you just used your legs, not even a weapon. How did you do it?"

"...You promise not to be shocked or tell anybody?"

"I promise." Mercury lifted one of his pant leg.

"...I have prosthetic legs, they are my weapon."

"I know you told me not to be shocked... but they look freaking cool."

"Hehe, you're the first person who ever said that."

"Are they weaponized? Is that a shotgun cannon?"

"Yes, I can shoot with them and even spin my bullets a little."

"That's so cool!... you know how my weapon is my baby Crescent Rose right?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I built her myself, I'm not a mechanic genius but, could I maybe take a look once in a while, to see how it works?"

"Sure, why not?"

"Oh my Oum thank you! I can't wait to see what kind of Dust you could use with them!"

"Let's not get to excited. They're my legs before they're a weapon alright?"

"Oh right! Sorry! I just really like seeing people's weapons, they say a lot about people and since you hid them, I didn't know what to think of you."

"I was gonna mock you for being a weapon freak, but I have an obsession with boots and shoes so, you're fine for now."

"Anyway, it was nice talking with you, maybe we could walk like that another time?"

"I don't see why not, it was nice. But, how _about_ we just sit down next time? The legs are a little heavy you know?"

"Oh no! I didn't think about it I'm so sor-"

"Aaaaaah the look on your face! Priceless! I'm just kidding, they don't bother me."

"Stop making fun of me you meanie!"


	6. Love and high school drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And welcome back to another chapter with all our favorite characters like professor Peach or all the other teachers... seriously though, are there only three teachers in Beacon? 
> 
> Back to more serious business, I liked writing the bit about Mercury and Ruby talking at the end of last chapter, and I found myself in front of a choice. Either they end up together, or they don't. However I had already planned for Mercury to end up with Emerald. I could go for a polyamory relationship between the three, even though I'm not sure if I'd be able to make it seem natural, not that love's natural or logical but you get my point. There's also the question of 'do they also love each other, or do they only love him?'. I'll gladly read your opinions in the comments, and I'll make a decision at the end of next week.
> 
> I'm sorry this was a long note, but without further ado, enjoy the chapter :)

After joking with her a little more, Mercury told her that they should really go back to their dorms. Ruby told him to go ahead, saying that she just wanted to watch the moon a little longer and that she wouldn't take too long. He told her goodnight and walked back to his dorm.

"...Oh hey Merc, what took you so long?" Emerald was sitting on her bed, a book in her hand. She didn't bother turning on her desk's lamp.

"I was talking with Ruby, we took a walk since she didn't want to sleep."

"Really? And she chose you of all people?"

"Yup, and yeah, I thought she'd go with one of her teammates, but we talked about leaders' stuff that she can't talk about with them. By the way, you never told me about the extra work that goes with being a leader."

"Yes because I didn't need to. It's not even that much work. If I had troubles with it, I would have told you guys."

"Okay, but if you ever need any help, remember that we're still a team. All of us."

"...Why the sudden concern? Did she bribe you?"

"Pfft, you wished. And I wouldn't say concern, more like I have to assume some responsibilities since you're here because of me."

"You do know that I'm having a good time here? I mean sure, some people could die and I wouldn't even flinch, but there's some good things here too, like the books."

"Are you turning into a Blake? Should I keep my distances from you?"

"You're talking about her pervert books? Hell no, they were readable at best. No I'm talking about history books, I talked with professor Oobleck and he advised me some books from the library."

"You're calling him professor Oobleck while he's not even here?"

"The man earned it. Unlike some people, he has manners, even if he is a bit eccentric at times."

"Are you sure it's not because you both have green hair?"

"And did you accept Ruby's offer because she's got silver eyes like your hair?"

"Nope, but I'm glad you remember their color this time."

"...She's really cute isn't she?"

"That's only because she's so young. And small. And her clothes make her looks like a doll."

"I'm sure she'll turn out beautiful when she's older."

"Do you want her contact? She seems like she's your type."

"Already have it, benefit of being team leader. And I don't have a type."

"Women in red and black who could kill you in a heartbeat?"

"Why only women? And fine, I guess she pulls out the colors really nicely. But nope, still not my type."

"Then what's your type?"

"I told you, I don't have one."

"Preferences?"

"Is this an interrogation?"

"I'm the one who ask questions here. So, any preferences?" Emerald paused and thought about it before answering.

"...Girl, smaller than me, doesn't wear any grey on her, with all her limbs intact, who's not an arrogant asshole. Wait, isn't it the complete opposite of you?"

"Hey, that's not true, I'm not wearing grey, that's silver."

"What about you, what's your type?"

"I don't need to have a type, women love me and I love them all equally."

"Gross."

"Don't worry, you're not in the list my favorite watermelon friend."

"Thank Oum I was worried for a second here!"

"Hey, could you two flirt somewhere else? People are trying to sleep." Blake turned her head toward them since her back was still facing them.

"What do you mean people? Neo isn't even here." Before Blake could answer Emerald, Blake's blanket started moving.

_Neo lifted her head from Blake's arm, giving a glare to her two teammates._

"Wait, are you two together now?" Asked Mercury pointing his finger between the two.

"No I'm just having platonic cuddles with the girl I like because it's funny."

"Congratulations you two. However, as the leader of this time, you two are forbidden from having sex in the dorm. This isn't up to negotiations."

"We weren't planning to... _we weren't planning to right?"_

_Neo gave her a wink making Blake's ears stand up and eyes go wide._

"Will you two try things from Blake's books?"

"Mercury!" Blake had a murderous look on her face.

"That was just a question! No need to look at me like you wan't to kill me."

"Everybody looks at you like that." Said Emerald while smirking.

"Ruby doesn't."

"Ruby doesn't look at anyone like that."

"Well you know that they about immovable objects and unstoppable forces."

"No, what do they say?"

"...Something, I actually forgot the quote."

"Idiot."

"Anyway, could you two stop talking? We're trying to sleep here."

"Sorry, but we have some questions before we can leave you two alone." Emerald closed the book in her hand and leaned her body toward them, elbows on her knees, her palms holding her head.

"But Em, they can't be alone-"

"Together, yes I know, it defeats the purpose of being alone. Thank you Merc."

"My pleasure."

"So how did it happen?"

"Would you believe me if I said it happened like, an hour ago?"

"Nope."

"Then goodnight."

"Okay fine. I believe you. What happened?" Blake sighed before starting her explanation.

"Well, after I had to kiss Weiss, I went back to our dorm and Neo was on her bed. She looked at me and wiggled her eyebrows in a seductive manner. When she saw that I couldn't move due to how hot it was, she took me to my bed and we had an intense make-out session. For a mute, Neo really knows how to use her tongue-"

"Too much details! Please just pass all this shit!" Mercury put his hand in front of his mouth like he was trying to hold back throwing up.

"After we finished, she told me that she saw how I looked when she had to kiss Ren. I told her that I had a crush on her, and she said that she found me attractive, proving her point by pinching my a-"

"Stop! What did I say about passing the details!?"

"And we just cuddled until we fell asleep. And then two assholes woke us up. You know the rest."

"But wait, didn't you join them after Nora kissed you?" Mercury asked while looking at Emerald.

"No, I went to the library to clear my head of the kiss, if we can call a killing attempt by mouth suffocation a kiss. That's when I found professor Oobleck and we talked. When I came back to our dorm, the lights were out and I only saw Blake's silhouette in her bed. I didn't see Neo so I just thought she went somewhere else."

"So, you two are officials now?"

"Yes, we are." Blake emphasized her point by kissing the mute girl on the lips.

"Gross."

"Shut up Merc, you're just jealous."

"As if, if I wanted, I could get any women that I want with me."

"I seriously doubt that."

"Anyway, could you two stop talking? We're tired and would like to appreciate our first night together. Thanks."

"Of course, goodnight you two. I hope you have nightmares Merc."

"You too my watermelon friend."

"By the way, you guys didn't deny the flirting part."

"For fuck sake Blake this isn't happening!"

"Me? With her? Please, even Port would be a better choice." Emerald gasped then closed her mouth. When she talked again, there was a hint of a smile in her eyes.

"...You know, I would have tolerated it had it been anyone else. But Port? I can't believe you would say that. That really hurt me Merc, I don't think we can be friends anymore. I must go, I cannot stand you anymore!" She actually held her hand to her forehead while saying the last sentence as if she was in a Greek tragedy before leaving the dorm.

"...You're supposed to follow her you know? Look after her?"

"She was joking, didn't you see her exaggerating?"

"I know that she was joking but that's exactly like what happened in Ninjas of Love. Ranuto goes after Sakuse when he hurt him and they end up... well you know."

"Are you saying that if I go after her now, Emerald and I will have sexual intercourse?"

"Do what you want, but it is what happened in the book, and the book doesn't lie."

"Alright fine, I'll go after her just to prove that your book is just smutty literature for perverts like you."

"Don't forget to wear a condom!" _Neo made a penetrating motion with her hands._

"I won't need it!" Mercury closed the door behind him and started following after Emerald only to stop after his first step. He opened the door again.

"Where did Sasuke go when was hurt?"

"It's Sakuse not's Sasuke. And the garden."

"Thanks."

"...Sasuke? Now that's a stupid name." _Neo giggled, kissed her new girlfriend on the lips and they both slept with a smile on their face._

Meanwhile, Mercury took the direction to the garden, walking with his hands in his pockets at a slow pace. When he finally arrived, he let out a snort as Blake was in fact, right. Emerald was sitting on a bench, looking at the broken moon, listening to Ruby who was beside her, also looking at the moon.

"And then Yang got herself into a fight with Cardin, for the third times this week."

"Aren't we Monday?"

"Yeah we are, why?"

"I don't know if I'm more impressed by Yang's will to fight Cardin for every dumb things he says or does, or by Cardin who keeps doing every dumb things he says or does."

"Hey girls, enjoying the view?"

"Hey Mercury, what's up?"

"I was chasing after Emerald since Blake told me that it was like what happened in the books that she read."

"Did she tell you about what happens next?" Emerald asked raising one of her eyebrow.

"Yeah, apparently we're supposed to go at it right now. I don't know about you, but I'm not really feeling like doing it tonight."

"Doing what?" Asked Ruby with an innocent face.

"You know what he's talking about you devil."

"Wait, you know that she's not as innocent as she claims?"

"Every leader does. And you I guess."

"He got lucky that the bottle didn't choose him."

"Yeah well you still kissed me."

"It was on the cheek!"

"I knew there was something between you two!"

"What!? No! I didn't go too far because you two are together!"

"WE'RE WHAT!?/WE'RE WHAT!?"

"Wait, you two aren't together!?"

"Of course not!" Emerald couldn't believe what the other girl just said. Her and Mercury? She started thinking of them together and started making gagging noises.

"But you're always laughing and blushing around each other."

"Ruby, I don't blush around Emerald. Never have, and never will."

"So... you're single then?"

"Of course I am." Emerald was still fake gagging when she remembered something.

"Wait... you said that you didn't go too far because you thought that we were together. But if you thought that we weren't together..."

"..."

"THERE'S NO WAY! YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON MERCURY!"

"DON'T SAY IT IN FRONT OF HIM!"

"I don't know whether to laugh or to cry for you! You have a fucking crush on Merc of all people!"

"So what if I have!? He's nice and he's funny! He thinks about other people's feelings, and he's a badass when he's not acting like a dumbass!"

"I agree with her. Well not the dumbass part, but the rest was pretty accurate."

"Actually, the dumbass part was the only accurate thing about you."

"But, are you looking for someone?"

"Am I what now?"

"Are you looking for a relationship?"

"Not really no. I figured I'd find someone when I'm older. I'm not really into the relationship gig." 

"Oh, I... it's fine. It's okay. I just thought... forget about it."

"...Merc, can I talk to you for a second? Wait for us Ruby, we won't take long." The duo got next to a bush, letting them see Ruby who was looking down at her boots.

_"...What is it?"_

_"Are you a fucking idiot!?"_

_"What!? What did I do!?"_

_"Nothing and that's the problem! She just admitted that she liked you and you said this shit!"_

_"But it's the truth!"_

_"Of course not! You can't predict when or with who you'll fall in love! Ruby has told you what she feels, so get back here and ask her on a date."_

_"But you said that she was an idiot for liking me!"_

_"I WAS JOKING YOU RETARD!?"_

_"...So does that mean that I'm not only a dumbass?"_

_"MERC!"_

_"I"m joking, I'm joking. But I don't know, I don't know if I have feelings for her, I don't want to hurt her. She doesn't deserve it."_ Mercury looked over Ruby and saw her cleaning her eyes with her sleeves... and her nose, that was a lot of snot. 

_"Merc, give it a chance. You won't know if you don't try. And if you both don't work out, then that'll mean that I was right and you're only a dumbass."_

_"...Okay, I'll try."_

_"Good, don't fuck this up for her."_ They both went back to Ruby and when Mercury said nothing, Emerald elbowed him in the ribs, telling him to start talking.

"...Hey, Ruby?"

"Uh? Oh sorry I wasn't listening! Did you say something!?"

"Do you, do you want to go see a movie someday?"

"Are, are you sure? But you said-"

"I know what I said and that was stupid. So, do you want to go?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah sure."

"Nice."

"Good."

"Great."

"Splendid."

"Amazing."

"Are you two going to go at it all night?" Asked Emerald before yawning.

"I don't know, Blake did say that we were going to go at it all night."

"I still don't know what you two are talking about, but I'm too tired to care. Well, I guess we'll talk tomorrow to decide when we can go together. See you Mercury! And Emerald!" Ruby kissed Mercury on the cheek and sped through the garden toward the dorms, leaving a trail of roses behind her.

"Well, tonight really was eventful. Are you coming?"

"Yeah, just, give me a minute. I'll just watch the moon a little longer. Go ahead, I won't take too long."

"Okay, goodnight Em."

"'Night Merc." Emerald walked back to the bench and watched the moon. When she saw Ruby kissing Mercury, she thought she felt something. But it couldn't be jealousy, she didn't like Mercury... Right?


	7. Date's planning and even more kissing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, so I finally made my choice concerning the relationships in this fic. You probably already know since they're in the tags, but whatever. Also, I wanted to thank you since this work was the most read one that I made, probably thanks to the tags again, but I'm still glad that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. There won't be sex scenes however as I'm not really comfortable writing them, and they would probably be really cringy to read. And Ruby's fifteen for Oum sake! I can't go to jail! I'm too young but not enough for it!

_The next morning_

Our four members where still sleeping in their beds, well except for Neo, even though it was already ten in the morning. Thankfully, they didn't have classes that day. Emerald was sleeping on her side, chewing on her own hair subconsciously. Mercury was sprawled out on his bed with his feet on his pillow, how he managed to sleep like this was anyone's guess. And Neo and Blake were still cuddling. However, Blake wasn't really sleeping, she was looking at Neo with a smile on her face. She really liked the girl, love would be an exaggeration as she only knew her for a few days, but she still liked her. She didn't care that the girl was mute or that the girl just changed her usual black hair into a mix of brown and pink while still sleeping. She found it cute, it made her look like an ice cream. She couldn't hold back and began running her hand through the little girl's hair, gently placing a strand of it behind her ear. Even though she was careful not to wake her, Neo still woke up to find amber eyes staring at her. She yawned really unloudly and took her Scroll behind her, showcasing her first thought this morning.

 _"Why did you wake me up?"_ Blake snorted, and then began snickering, which managed to wake up Emerald from her sleep.

"Why are you laughing Blake? It's too early to wake up, we don't even have classes today."

"Sorry Emerald, Neo said something that made me laugh."

"Stop saying nonsense, Neo can't say anything. Right Neo?"

_Neo looked at Emerald, ready to give her the middle finger, only to see that she wasn't smiling and was serious. She opened her mouth, then closed it, and finally nodded._

"Well just stop being loud, I'm tired. I just want to sleep for a while."

"Wait, when did you come back last night?"

"I don't know, late? I didn't check my Scroll."

"...So you and Mercury-?"

"No Blake, we didn't go at it all night, far from it. And we won't go at it, ever. The idiot somehow got himself a date with Ruby."

"Wait what!? That's not what happened in the book! You two were supposed to-"

"Fuck! Why are you all talking!? Shut up and let my sleep for Oum sake!" Mercury said, before falling from his bed and ending on the floor. He thought about going back to his bed before giving up and getting comfortable on the floor.

"Mercury! How did you fuck this up!? You were supposed to get Emerald not Ruby!"

"I'm not talking about this. Ever. Let me sleep."

"I mean I like Ruby sure, but you were supposed to follow the book's plot."

"Wait, are you shipping Merc and I?"

"Of course I do! You two would look cute together!"

"Okay, I give up, I'm not staying here if I have to listen to you spreading shit like that. Don't follow me." Mercury got up, took his Scroll with him and left the dorm.

"..."

"Emerald, why are you frowning?"

"I'm always frowning."

"Not when you're looking at Mercury. What happened between you two last night?"

"Nothing happened Blake. When I went to the garden, I found Ruby already there so we stayed and talked together. Then Mercury joined us and Ruby admitted that she had a crush on him. I talked him into going with her on a date and she said yes. That's it."

"Then what? Aren't you happy for him?"

"Since when has my life turned into a drama? Of course I'm happy for him, I'm the one who told him to give her a chance."

"Then why aren't you looking happy?"

"I am happy!"

"Then act like it!"

"I don't have to act happy to be happy! I am happy when people don't tell me what to do! That includes you Cinder!"

"Cinder?"

"I, no, I said Blake."

"No, you said Cinder. Who's she?"

"...No one you should know. I'm leaving, don't follow me."

"...What is happening Neo? I don't get it. If they could just talk to each other..."

_Neo lifted Blake's head and offered her her best comforting smile. Blake smiled in return and brought Neo into a gentle hug._

Meanwhile, Emerald was walking with no real destination in mind. She didn't want to go to the garden in case Mercury or Ruby were already here so she kept on walking. Eventually, she found herself face to face with team JNPR's door. She didn't know why she went here, she didn't even want to see them, especially Nora after what she did to her. She began turning around when the door opened right in front of her. Jaune looked at her and was about to close it back, he wasn't scared of her but he knew she could probably kill him if he even thought about flirting with her. However, he saw that Emerald seemed to not have a good time. Not that she didn't always look like this, but it was even more pronounced here. He took a deep breath and began addressing her.

"Hey Emerald. You look, good."

"Hey Jaune... you can say what's on your mind you know."

"...You look angry. Like that time professor Port was talking about how he defeated an Ursa Grimm barehanded but even angrier. Did something happen?"

"...I don't know. I helped someone yesterday and I'm glad that I helped them, but I also feel a little bad about helping them."

"You don't want to explain what happened and with who. That's okay, you don't have to tell me. But how can you feel bad and glad at the same time?"

"I just, I... I don't know. At the time it felt logical to tell them what to do, but when they did, and it worked because I'm awesome and always right, it felt like it was a mistake."

"You told them to do something?"

"I told them to ask someone out. They did and now they both have a date to plan out."

"...Really? That's it?"

"What?"

"Emerald, are you blind?"

"Jaune I swear to Oum-"

"Okay sorry. But you really don't know why you're feeling like this?"

"No I don't, I kept thinking about it but I don't."

"Emerald, you like them."

"...Jaune?"

"Yes?"

"Go back to your dorm, I think you're sick. Or retarded. Maybe both because that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard and I have fucking classes with Port."

"But that's logical! You're sad because you told them to ask someone else out even though you already like them."

"I am not listening to someone who doesn't even that a girl on his own team has a crush on them."

"Wait, Nora has a crush on me?"

"Exactly, my point."

"Emerald, you need to really think about it. I don't know who 'they' are but you seem to like them a lot if you helped them with their love life."

"I don't need your help Jaune, thank you."

"Just think about it. Anyway, I'm going to the cafeteria. See you later."

"Yeah, later..." Emerald stood there a little longer, pondering over Jaune's words. Sure, she liked Mercury, but not like this. They were partners in crime, well not anymore, but there weren't feelings between them. There couldn't be. Mercury was an idiot, a pervert, and many other degrading words. But she also knew that he had a lot of qualities. He never gave up when the situation was serious, he defended the weak, and he was a fighting genius. She admired how despite his lack of a Semblance and his prosthetic, he never lost a fight against someone else. Her Semblance was strong sure, but his will was the strongest that she's ever seen someone have. Then, she thought about Ruby. She liked the little girl even though she found her too joyful at times and yet she found her really mature for her age. She wasn't lying when she said that Ruby would become beautiful with time. She wanted for Ruby to find happiness, and if this happiness took the form of a boy with who she spent a lot of times with, then she wouldn't oppose her. As she was yet again about to leave, team ROSY's door opened with the little Gothic girl standing in the doorway with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh hey Emerald, how are you?"

"I'm fine and you?"

"I'm so happy, today Mercury and I will plan our date!"

"That's good to hear."

"I'm so excited!... But, I'm also a little scared. He said that he wasn't looking for a relationship, yet he asked me on a date. I don't want him to do this out of pity you know?"

"He won't. He just, never had time for romance before. He doesn't know how it works. But you're great Ruby, I'm sure soon he won't be able to let you go."

"Ooooh you're so sweet Emerald thank you... Say, can I admit something to you?"

"Of course, I won't judge you."

"It's a little embarrassing but, I've never dated someone before. And that means I've never kissed someone too."

"Well I'm sure Merc never kissed anyone before so you don't have to worry about not knowing how to kiss someone."

"No it's not about this, well it is but, I wanted to ask you, ifwecouldkisssoyoucantellmeifI'mgoodornot? (if we could kiss so you can tell me if I'm good or not?)"

"Oh, I wasn't expecting that."

"It's okay if you don't want to, I know my request comes out of nowhere and you probably don't even want to kiss me so really it's okay if you don't want t-"

"No no, it's okay, I don't mind. I'm doing this to help you remember? There's no feelings behind it. It's just a kiss."

"Really!? You'll help me!?"

"Yeah, sure. Just, don't use your tongue."

"Of course! No tongue! Got it!"

"...Well, what are you waiting for?"

"I thought you were going to kiss me?"

"No, you want for us to kiss, so you must be the one initiating it."

"Oh, okay, here I go then." Ruby then went on her tiptoes, held Emerald's face with one of her hand, and gently kissed her with her eyes close. Emerald tensed at first, expecting only a little peck, but she slowly relaxed into the kiss also closing her eyes. It was actually pretty good is she had to be honest, it was far from prefect of course since it was both their first kiss, but she still liked it. Ruby's hand which rested on her face then slowly lowered until it rested on her shoulder. They both forgot why they kissed in the first place, but they didn't care at the moment, they just enjoyed it while it lasted. Which wasn't really long since Emerald got too much into the kiss and let a moan escape her, making both their eyes go wide and pull away. Ruby's face was as red as her cloak due to a mix of embarrassment and exhaustion, while Emerald face was darker than usual. Ruby coughed to stop the awkward moment that was taking place.

"I'm sorry I got too much into the kiss, it was just good and I didn't want to stop and-"

"It's okay Ruby, there's no problem. It was only to see if you kissed good remember?"

"Yeah, yeah it was. So, how bad was I?"

"You weren't bad, you were pretty good actually. I, I did moan..."

"Oh? That's good... well thank you for helping me... if you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask me."

"It's okay, I'm just glad I could help. But I'll keep it in mind... I should go, my team's probably wondering where I went. See you later Ruby."

"See you later Emerald!" As Emerald was walking back toward her dorm, she thought back about the kiss and how good it felt. One of the reasons why she told Mercury to give Ruby a chance was because she knew that the scythe wielder was nice and sweet. She wouldn't ever hurt anyone that didn't deserve it. Yet right now, she found another reason as to why Mercury should have given her a chance, and she didn't know how to feel about it herself. What she didn't know was that as soon as she left, Ruby slowly touched her bottom lip with her finger, also thinking about the kiss. She liked Mercury, he seemed nice and she found him attractive, yet right now, her thoughts about him were also shared with his green haired leader. She found Emerald attractive, sure, but so were Weiss, Blake and a lot of her friends. But the kiss felt special, like she wouldn't have felt the same kissing someone other than her. She didn't think about it too much as her Scroll started ringing and she looked at the screen seeing that Mercury was calling her.

"Hello Mercury?"

"Hey Ruby, how are you? Are you busy right now?"

"No no, I was just about to head to the cafeteria actually."

"Me too. Want to tag along so we can talk about the date?"

"Yeah, I'd love too, see you there."

"See ya."

When she got to the cafeteria, she saw him with his tray at the end of the waiting line, and she got behind him, booping his ear, gathering his attention.

"Hey Ruby, you got here fast."

"I was already on my way." She lied, she was only in front of her dorm room and used her Semblance to get to the cafeteria faster, but he didn't need to know that.

"Well you're lucky, the line isn't that long yet, so you won't have to wait to long to eat."

"Yeah, plus I got to be just behind you... Do you have any idea for the date?"

"Not really, I thought about going to a little coffee shop in Vale, if you were okay with it."

"Sure, I'd love to... hey, I bumped into Emerald this morning."

"Really? What did you two talk about?"

"Oh you know? Girls' stuff. I asked her something and she helped me, she's really nice."

"Yeah she is when she's not threatening to replace the oil for your legs with apple juice."

"But why would she do that!? Apple juice isn't good for metal!"

"That's what I told her! And then she bought five bottles of them to make me paranoid!"

"That's scary... but she didn't replace the oil right?"

"No she was just joking, if you can call this a joke."

"Phew, I knew she wouldn't do something like that."

"Nah, she's pretty respectful of other peoples' belongings. She doesn't like people touching hers so she doesn't touch theirs... most of the time."

"What about you?"

"Well, sometimes I take her stuff, but it's just to mess with her. Also I don't touch everything, I know what I can or not take."

"Maybe she's threatening you because you touch her stuff?"

"Well what about you? I'm pretty sure I heard ice queen shouting about how her brush was missing yesterday."

"I had knots in my hair okay? I just forgot to put it back where it came from."

"Sure, is that why your hair is always messy?"

"Hey! You take that back!"

"I'm not saying that I don't like them like that."

"...You really think that?"

"Yeah, I like how they progressively turn red at the end, getting lost in your cloak."

"...Thank you."

"And sometimes, they even disappear in front of your face when you're embarrassed, just like now."

"You only complimented me to make this joke!? You jerk!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also have to explain some things that are in the fic like why Oscar's here already.  
> Oscar is 16 in this fic and he is related to Ozpin. I don't know how yet, but I'll just find something along the way.  
> Ruby is 15, so don't expect much than kisses with her.  
> Mercury, Emerald and Neo are 17, which means that yes, Neo is really small for her age. She also still uses her tournament disguise, she didn't know that her real appearance (until the show tells us if it is or not, I'm going with it is) revealed itself when she was sleeping.  
> And finally, I have a plan for a last team in my mind, outside of Beacon. It's not a team with OC's, but it is an OC team. The team name is CCAV (for carnivore, a color between brown and red.) Good luck trying to find who its members are going to be. A little hint? The members will act as an antagonist team against team EBBN.  
> Anyway, thank you for reading as always, and see you next chapter ;)


	8. Team talks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We don't see enough of Ren... oh well. I'd like to write more for him, but I don't know or like the character enough to write a lot for him. But it's on me, not RT. It just happens.

Emerald got back to her dorm to find Blake and Neo still cuddling and she couldn't help but imagine Mercury and Ruby cuddling instead of them. She almost wanted to throw up at the thought. Almost being the key word since she didn't feel like throwing up at all. She knew she could sometimes act like a drama queen and she didn't particularly like acting like one. Still, she was envious of Neo and Blake and now also of Mercury and Ruby. She wanted someone to love her, who doesn't after all? She thought that Cinder actually loved her, maybe in a maternal kind of way, but it was still love, she didn't care which kind. But Cinder didn't love her, she cared yes, but love would be too much and incorrect. Even so, Emerald couldn't blame Cinder for not loving her. She knew that Cinder was part of something bigger than herself, Mercury and her did steal and kill a lot of people, but Cinder never told them why they had to do it. She only told them that in the end, they'd be getting paid, and that was enough for them. But Cinder began caring for them, and especially Emerald who saw in Cinder the woman she wanted to be. Strong, smart, destined for great things. Charming was also on the list but that was for another discussion. Yet, she worked for Cinder, and while she saw her as someone smart, she often made bad decisions. Decisions that were contested by Emerald but ignored by Cinder. It happened a lot and Cinder was never willing to listen to her. Emerald thought that it was okay at first, sure she was frustrated but in the end Mercury and her always ended on top of whoever they were up against. However, the outburst that she had against Blake this morning made her realize that maybe she was tired to always follow orders. And by being a team leader, she could prove that she was destined to lead people. She would have said command, but the word felt like it was derogatory. The people she led were still people, and if they had opinions, she would listen to them... except for Mercury, she'd rather fight with no strategy than let him plan an attack.

"Hey you two, are you planning on getting up anytime?"

"Nope, I'm good here." As soon as she said those words, Blake stomach decided to reveal the truth, and so emitted a sound as enchanting as, let's say... a burp.

"While I can see that, I can also hear a different speech coming from you. Get up, we're going to the cafeteria."

"You don't seem as bothered as you were earlier. Did something happen?"

"Maybe, but I'll tell you when we're eating."

"You know that it's impolite to speak with your mouth full?"

"Well if you don't wanna know it's your decision."

"Wait! No! I was just joking!"

_The girls were about to leave but Neo was still under the blanket, red in the face. She waved her arms trying to get Blake's attention but Emerald saw her distress first._

"What is it Neo? Did something happen?"

_Neo took her Scroll next to her and showed it to Emerald._

_"Could you leave the room real quick, I need to ask something to Blake."_

"Mmmmh, nope. You're red. It's embarrassing, I want to know."

_"Please, it's really embarrassing."_

"Well you can ask me, I promise I won't judge and or laugh."

_"...Can you see my pant from your pov? I took them off to sleep but I can't find them now and I don't want to be seen in panties either by you or Mercury."_

"But Merc isn't even here."

_"He could barge into the room any minute now."_

"Okay fine, I'll help you look for it. Also, it's pretty kinky that you slept with Blake only in your panties."

_"You said you wouldn't laugh!"_

"I did, but I never said anything about teasing."

_"Why must you be so cruel? :( "_

"Don't cry now, you should have thought about it before sleeping with someone almost naked... there it is, what's the magic word?"

_"I know how you feel about Mercury ;)"_

_Emerald gasped and dropped the pant on the floor. Neo quickly snatched it and put it on under the blanket, all the while watching Emerald with a winning grin on her face._

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_"Please, anybody can see it."_

"Hey that's false Ruby doesn-..."

_"Ruby doesn't know? That is what you were going to say right?"_

"Neo, just drop it."

_"Like you dropped my pant?"_

"No, drop it. I don't want to talk about it..."

_"Emerald... I know we're not the best of friends, but you're still my teammate, my partner's best friend and my leader. If something's bothering you, you can talk about it. I'll listen to you. I won't answer you back because" Neo pointed at her mouth and rolled her eyes in a playful manner "obviously, but I'll do my best to respond."_

"Look, I trust you okay? But it's complicated. I don't know if I love him or if it's just attraction, same goes for Ruby-"

_"You like Ruby!?"_

"I told you, I don't know! At first I thought it was just respect and mutual understanding as we're both team leaders, but, and this is not leaving this conversation, earlier we kissed because she didn't know if she was a good kisser and... I don't know how to describe it. It felt good, that I'm sure of, but afterward it felt bad since she and Merc are dating now."

_"Wait a minute. This means that you don't know how to feel about two people... who're dating?"_

"...Well now that you say it..."

_"No it's just, funny I guess? I won't tell you what you should do or not, that is up to you, but you have to be honest with yourself first. You really have to ask yourself if you like Mercury, Ruby, both or neither. When you'll have your answer, then your next decision will come naturally."_

"Wow, you sure know a lot about romance."

_"What can I say? I got myself the girl with the best ass in all of Beacon just for me."_

"Gross, keep it in bed. In fact no since I said no funny business in the dorm."

_"Not cool, also do you know how they feel about you?"_

"Well Merc's always making fun of me and Ruby... I don't know. She was blushing after the kiss, but I don't know if it was out of embarrassment or because she was kissing me."

_"How did she kiss you?"_

"Are you getting off thinking of us kissing?"

_"I might, but no she's too young. That's be gross. But how'd she kiss you?"_

"She held my face and closed her eyes."

_"How long?"_

"How should I know!? It's not like I was timing it!"

_"So it was more than just a peck then. Who stopped the kiss?"_

"We both stopped it."

_"At the same time?"_

"Yeah... I may have... moaned?"

_"You, did, not..."_

"It was a good kiss! I didn't expect her to be so good at it!"

_"That's because the bottle didn't land on her."_

"Whatever, stupid game."

_"Well, I think that was quite the kiss. I don't know if she likes you, but you have your chance."_

"Ohohoh who said anything about going for her?"

_"You did, just now."_

"I'm not going after anyone. She and Merc are dating, I don't want to be in the middle and if it means staying alone then so be it."

_"Have you ever heard of polyamory?"_

"Duh! Who hasn't?... Wait are you suggesting-"

_"Yes, you three get yourself into a polyamory relationship."_

"But that's ridiculous!"

_"Have you tried it to know that it is?"_

"Neo this isn't funny!-" The door opened with a scary Blake holding the handle.

"Hey, do you plan to come or should I go alone!? I've waited outside for five minutes! I'm hungry!

"Yeah yeah we're coming... we'll talk about this never."

_"We'll see about that."_

"Hey Pyrrha, does Nora like me?"

"Why the sudden question Jaune?"

"Well, someone told me that a girl from my team likes me, but I don't think Nora likes me. Doesn't she already like Ren?"

"Oh, uhm... I think that she only likes you as a friend."

"Yeah I thought so too."

"Did they say anything else?"

"Mmh no I don't think so."

"...Jaune?"

"Yeah?"

"...You're nice."

"...Thanks?"

"You're welcome."

"Hey Oscar!?" Oscar was texting what he found to Ozpin, the man who took care of him and trained him when he found him abandoned by his family as a toddler, when Yang's voice which came from the dorm's bathroom interrupted him.

"Yes!?"

"Can you give me a hand!?"

"What is it Yang!?" Oscar opened the door to see Yang holding two hangers with underwear on them.

"Can you tell me which bra is better with my top? I'm going to a party later and I need a good bra in case my top gets burned."

"...Okay, first, why burned? Second, why did you ask me instead of, I don't know, any other girl? And third, the black one."

"Well, I'm going to Junior's and his weapon shoots rockets and an accident already happened once when I chose to go topless. And you're my partner, I trust you to not take advantage of a pretty girl asking you for help."

"Yang, thank you for trusting me. It means a lot, but you're maybe trusting me too much... wait no that's not how I meant for it to come out!"

"Oh yeah!? You wanna fight!"

"No! No! I meant that there are some things that are personal!"

"...Explain."

"Well, if I need advise on how to date a girl, I'm not going to said girl for advise."

"Why not? She'll say what she thinks are good advise for her so she'll be happy."

"...That may not have been a good example. Point is, you can't ask me things like that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a boy and you're a girl."

"That's bullshit because if you were gay that'd be okay."

"...Yes, if I was..."

"Wait!?... _You're gay!?"_

"You don't have to whisper you know."

"Sorry, we never know when someone's still in the closet."

"Well I'm not but since nobody's asking me I don't care."

"But, I thought that you and Ruby..."

"What? What did you thought?"

"Well I always see you two looking at each other and I assumed you two had a crush on each other."

"Oh...Ooooooh. Okay I get it now. No no it's nothing like that. It's just that Ruby already knows and she told me she was bi, and sometimes we see boys passing and we just talk about how cute they are, it's an inside joke."

"Wow, I didn't know. And sorry for assuming things between you two."

"No harm's done."

"You do know that I would have been okay with you being my brother-in-law?"

"Well... do you have any secret brother?"

"...That's a stupid question. How do I know if I have a secret brother? He's _secret_."

"No but, that was a joke I wasn't serio-"

"I know you were joking, but having a secret brother would be pretty cool. Too bad I can't meet him or else he'll just be a normal brother though."

"...Yang, go with the black bra and let's agree that we never talked."

"Are you Cinder Ball?"

"No it's Cinder Fall, someone put too much ink in the printers and now all my documents have the name Ball instead of Fall... You're Adam Taurus I presume?"

"Yes, Salem contacted me, saying that you can help the White Fang. But you're a Human."

"Is that a problem?"

"Why are you helping us? You Humans only cause chaos and despair everywhere you go."

"Well, I could go on a rent about how I had a friend Faunus that died and now makes me want to help the Faunus cause..."

"...Or?"

"Or I can be honest and say that I don't care that you're a Faunus or Human as long as you're efficient."

"...This doesn't really answer my question."

"Good, because I don't care. Salem told us to infiltrate Beacon to gather information about the Maidens."

"What's a Maiden?"

"A girl who can use magic. There are four that exist at any point in time, and they have special ways to transfer their powers."

"But magic doesn't exist."

"...I'm sorry what?"

"Magic doesn't exist, everyone knows that."

"Adam, what's your Semblance?"

"I can gather kinetic energy in objects that I hold."

"And how do you do that?"

"Well that's my Semblance."

"But how can your Semblance do that?"

"...Science?"

"...Let's agree that I'm never answering questions that I don't want to answer. Agreed? Agreed."

"But how will we infiltrate Beacon? The teams are made of four members."

"That, is a good question. Well, Salem told me to gather people with us and I already found them."

"Who are they?"

"The first one's a girl named Vernal, she comes from a bandit tribe. The second one's the son of a Dust merchant whose shop closed because of the SDC."

"The SDC's always causing troubles..."

"I know right? Everyone hates them."

"And when will they come?"

"They should arrive soon, but we'll have time to prepare until we get to Beacon. After all, we have to be a team to attend it. Which means that we'll need to work together."

"Well we already hate the SDC, isn't that good?"

"That's not enough Adam, I'm serious. We'll need to work as a team. Which means that from now on, no more White Fang, no more Maiden's talk, and no more useless questions."

"...I'll go back to the White Fang when this is over."

"You'll do anything you want when this is over. Right now, I need your help with something important however."

"What is it?"

"I need you to make fifty copies of each of our ID's. The printers was replaced this morning. Good luck partner.


	9. Revealing the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this chapter man. It took me four hours to write it, but I'm finally done. I hope you'll enjoy it because if not, I'll go cry in a corner :)

Team EBBN was in its dorm and the members were doing their own things. Blake was reading her filt-book, Neo next to her was listening to music on her Scroll, Emerald was doing her homework and Mercury was looking at clothes that he threw on his bed. Today was the day that he and Ruby chose for their date and he wanted to look presentable. Not that his normal outfit was bad, but he wanted to show Ruby that he took their relationship seriously even if he himself didn't know how he felt about the red-tipped haired girl. Sure she was cute and funny, but he couldn't say that he loved her yet, maybe later. Emerald looked up to her copybook and watched as Mercury lifted different articles of clothing, unable to settle for one.

"Are you going to stare at them until they magically disappear?"

"Haha, very funny. I don't know what to wear, it's stupid because I'm pretty sure that she doesn't care how I dress."

"And I say that you're an idiot. Also wear a little red so you two match."

"What are we? Five?"

"Maybe mentally. Choose quickly, you're disturbing me and I can't concentrate."

"Well help me then so I finish faster. Do you think the black shirt is better or the vest?"

"The vest definitely, but I wasn't joking when I told you to wear red."

"Then I'll wear a red bandanna on my leg, are you happy?"

"Quite, now go away, these homework won't do themselves alone."

"Good luck with your date Mercury."

"Please Blake, I don't need luck."

"...Arrogant prick."

_Neo took of her earbuds and walked to Mercury, pulling something from her vest and putting it in his hand. Mercury opened his hand and quickly closed it back with a blush on his face. Neo just gave him a condom._

"Neo, you do know that I won't need it right?"

_"We never know. Plus I won't need one now... wait Blake do you have something in your pant?"_

"What do you mean?"

_"Do you have a penis?"_

"...Neo, we literally cuddle when we sleep, I think you would have sensed something poking your thighs with how aroused you make me."

"Okay you two, too much information, I'm trying to finish my homework here."

"Why? Are you in a hurry? Do you also have a date?" Blake still read her book, sometimes she could be unnerving.

"This is Emerald we're talking about Blake, she doesn't know what a date is since she never went to one."

"I do have a date actually, just not a romantic one."

"And who's the lucky man?"

"Oscar... and it could have been a girl."

"...Who?" This time Blake stopped reading since she never heard this name before.

"The only boy on team RWBY... don't you know him?"

"Is he the one with the cane?"

"Yes."

"I didn't know that was his name."

"...Have you two never talked before?"

"I never talked to team RWBY, never had the opportunity."

"You didn't need to talk to them when you already kissed one of them." Emerald elbowed Mercury this time, even though she was smiling herself.

"Don't remind me please."

A knock was heard coming from the door and Mercury went to see who it was. To his surprise, it was Ruby, however she was dressed differently from usual. She still had her cloak but she wore it with a grey T-shirt and a wine cargo pant. She even styled her hair a little, making her look more like a punk. But what really made Mercury's jaw hit the floor was the fact that Ruby wore crimson lipsticks.

"Hey, I was ready so I went to see if you were too even though it's earlier than when we planned to go but if you want to wait a little it's okay I can wait it's no big deal I don't want you to be angry at me for being here earlier than-"

"You're really pretty!" Mercury cursed himself for saying what he thought aloud. Ruby looked more mature like this and he wasn't one to complain.

"I... thank you... You're handsome too!"

"Thanks..."

"..."

"You two are really awkward when you're in love. Even more awkward than normal." Emerald couldn't believe them, they were made for each other. She was blushing however since she was able to look at Ruby's new look. The girl was young, but she found her really hot right now. 

"Well, I guess we can go, I'm ready too. See you guys later. And don't you dare steal my food."

"I wasn't planning on stealing it."

"I'm talking to Neo, the little gremlin already ate my leftovers last night."

_Neo gasped at the accusation before shrugging. She knew she was guilty but she was ready for a round two, warned or not._

"See you guys!" Ruby put her arm around Mercury's one, it wasn't comfortable for either of them since Ruby was too small. Or Mercury was too tall. The two were guilty actually but they still tried and went to their date. Emerald closed the door and turned back to her teammates.

"So, what are we doing?"

"Well we could play spin the bo-"

"Nope. And we're only three, there won't be any hazard. It'll be... thirty-thirty-thirty."

"I have a thirty percent chance of kissing my girlfriend without you being able to make remarks. I'm taking these odds."

"That also means you have a thirty percent chance of kissing me or your _girlfriend_ kissing me. Do you really want to play?"

"...You're lucky I hate sharing."

_"I don't ;)"_

"Of course you don't Neo, you're our team's pervert. Well Blake is, but she acts as if she wasn't."

"I'm not a pervert."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

"...Well what do we do then?"

_"How about never have I ever?"_

"But we don't have alcohol. Do you want to play without drinking?"

"What, are you scared Emerald?"

"...Okay fine, we have five lives. I begin. Never have I ever been a Faunus."

"...Bitch." _Blake closed a finger._

_"My turn, never have I ever talked."_

"Oh Oum it's like an orphan joke but for mute. Fine, you win this round Neo." Blake and Emerald each closed a finger.

"Never have I ever... committed crimes."

"Well join the club then."

"What!? Why!?"

"I'm pretty sure the White Fang was and still is a terrorist organization. Violent or not doesn't matter." _Neo nodded along with Emerald._

"...I hate you." Every girl closed a finger.

"Back to me. Never have I ever kissed my girlfriend in team EBBN's dorm." Said two girlfriends closed another finger. Blake was at her last life.

"Please Neo, have mercy... I'll do that thing that you like when we're in the kitchen."

_Neo's eyes turned bright red and a blush appeared on her face, she even drooled a bit._

"Please tell me you're talking about food."

"I wish I was talking about food. That'd be less tiring than that."

"You both disgust me. I hope you know that."

_"Never have I ever dated someone else before."_

"Neo!? Why!?" Blake sunk as she started sobbing with her hand now forming a fist. Emerald however was grinning since she didn't have to close a finger.

_"I didn't know, I thought she did but I didn't know about you."_

"You don't deserve your reward anymore you traitor."

_"No please, you know how I love when you start using your finger to-"_

"OKAY! Let's continue, it's my turn."

"How can you both still have three lives!?"

"It's called thinking sweetheart, you should try it sometimes. As for you, never have I ever had heterochromia."

_Neo stopped smiling, she looked as if she wanted to punch Emerald, really hardly. She closed another finger._

"Why are you angry Neo?"

_"I don't want to talk about it."_

"Is it about how you have another appearance?"

_"You know!?"_

"When we were sleeping your appearance changed. You had pink and brown hair."

_"I... I don't want to talk about it."_

"For the record, I think you were pretty cute."

_"...Really?"_

"Yeah, I couldn't stop myself from brushing your hair. I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"Okay can we continue, seeing you two flirt is cool and all but I'm still here."

 _"It's your fault in the first place. Anyway, never have I ever had a crush on my best friend and his date, at the same time."_ Blake looked at Emerald then Neo, then Emerald again... and then Emerald was down to two lives left.

"YOU'RE LYING!!!!!!!!"

"Shut up Blake, you lost."

"You have a crush on Mercury, AND RUBY!?"

"I said shut the fuck up Blake!"

"This is the greatest day of my life!"

"I think I'll pay Mercury to assassinate you, or me."

"Of course you'd love for him to plunge his sword in you as deeply as possible."

"...There are so many wrong things with what you just said. I don't want to play anymore. Congratulations Neo you won yaddi yaddi yadda."

_Neo clapped her hands while smiling._

"But what will you do about it?"

"Nothing, I'm not doing anything."

"But-"

"There's no but Blake, I can't do that to them. They don't deserve it."

"Wow, you really fell for them. Because I'm pretty sure that before you'd have jumped on an opportunity to fuck with Mercury's love life."

"Can you rephrase your sentence please? I swear you're doing it on purpose."

"Emerald, as your partner, I'm asking you to tell them both how you feel."

"And as team leader, I order you to not talk about this to anyone. Especially them."

"I can't believe Neo knew before me."

_"I know a lot of things. I saw lick your wrist like a cat once."_

"No stop it's embarrassing!"

_"I rest my case."_

"Not cool... But seriously Emerald, at least consider it."

"Okay... aaaand I did, I won't."

"Then if you won't, I will."

"Blake, you can trust me when I say this, if you tell either of them about it, you won't be safe anywhere on Remnant, I'll make sure of it."

"Emerald you can't hide something like that from them. If it was only Ruby I wouldn't bother you with it, but Mercury is in our team. If you two don't sort this out this is our team that's at risk."

"So it's fine as long as only my friendship with Merc is at risk then?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"Yes it was and you know it!... I can make my own decisions Blake, I don't need your help."

"I'm your partner Emerald, we have to listen to each other."

"Then listen very closely, we will **not** tell them about it."

_"Too late."_

"...What do you mean too late?"

_"I already sent them a video of your discussion. I'm waiting for their reaction now."_

"..."

"Uhm Neo, I think it'd be better if you started running let's say... now?"

_"Nope, I don't think so. I made the good decision. Now they know and now we can solve this problem and it's all thanks to who?"_

"NEOOOOOOOOO!!!"

_"See, she gets it."_

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!???"

_"Because I care about you. All of you. You guys are the closest things to friends for me here and I don't want for us to get separated over some stupid feelings. So I told them. Now be a big girl, and fucking get over it."_

"..." Emerald looked at Neo with a huge scowl on her face. She wanted to hurt the little girl for what she did but she knew that she was too agile to get it, even if she used her Semblance on her. So Emerald got up, and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Blake looked at Neo who slowly started crying silently. Blake didn't really plan on telling Mercury or Ruby how Emerald felt about them, but she still saw how her girlfriend was scared for the team and so, she hugged her, whispering her that all would be okay.

Emerald found herself back in the garden, as if the universe had a dark sense of humor. She wanted to cry, shout, punch something, she wanted to leave, to never come back, but she knew that doing any of those things would only lead to more problems in the end, so she simply sat on the bench and looked at the sun, but since the sun was too bright she settled on a patch of grass, bending with the wind. She didn't know how long she stared at it until her Scroll began ringing. She took it out and saw that the caller was Mercury. She thought about declining the call or not even answering it, but after three more vibrations, she answered the call and put the Scroll next to her ear.

"Yeah?"

_"Hey Em, how's it going?"_

"I'm doing fine and you?"

_"I'm good, Ruby's with me right now."_

_"Hey Emerald!"_

"How's your date going?"

_"Pretty nicely, we went to a coffee shop, but the coffees didn't taste good, so we went to a restaurant that served burgers-"_

_"It was a fast-food, Mercury took me to a fast-food."_

_"-and then we decided to walk a little."_

"That's cool, and where are you two now?"

"Right here!" Mercury shouted behind her, scaring Emerald so much that she landed on her butt. Ruby started laughing with tears in her eyes before she started helping Emerald getting back up.

"You're a fucking bastard, I hope you know that."

"Well we wanted to surprise you so..."

"It was his idea, I'm innocent."

"Whatever... I'm guessing you two saw the video that Neo sent." Mercury and Ruby's smiles dropped, they both had a serious face now.

"Yeah, we did." Began Mercury.

"We actually came here to talk about it with you." Continued Ruby.

"Do we really have to? I mean we could just pretend I never said that and-"

"Emerald, stop."

"..."

"Your feelings are valid, no matter what you think, they are."

"But you guys are dating! I can't just come and say that!"

"Em I know that sometimes I make fun of you for liking things that I find stupid, but I'm serious when I tell you this, I'm not angry at you. We're not angry at you."

"I'm actually glad that Neo sent us the video sooner rather than later. Now we can talk about... whatever we'll do about this, before one of us makes a decision that they'll regret."

"...Okay, then I'll be honest. I, I like you both. But I don't want for you to separate because of me."

"We won't get separated just because of this... we won't right?" Mercury asked Ruby.

"What!? Of course we won't! What kind of question is that!?"

"Hey I was just making sure!"

"You two already look like a bickering couple. Have you kissed him yet?"

"No not yet. You know I think that kissing isn't the problem, I mean it wasn't all that hard with you it's actually what's leading to the kiss that's hard."

"Wait, you two kissed!?"

"...Oh, uh yeah. I kinda wanted to know if I kissed well enough to not disappoint you and I asked Emerald to judge me."

"...I won't lie, this is really cute of you, but I have to ask... how was the kiss Em~?"

"It was good, not perfect but good enough for someone like you."

"She's lying, she actually moaned."

"Ruby!"

"Wow, she really must have liked it then. But I'm kind of jealous now, how come I didn't get a kiss too?..."

"Do you, do you want me to kiss you?"

"Yes... but I wasn't talking about you..."

"Wait wha-" Emerald was interrupted when Mercury kissed her. He was less gentle than Ruby, and he still had the taste of coffee on his mouth, yet she couldn't deny that it felt good. She began kissing back and Mercury brushed her hair behind her ears with one hand while the other held her by the hips, making her moan. She could sense Mercury smile through the kiss before he broke it and looked at Ruby.

"Now we're even. I can understand why you asked her and not someone else now."

"Hey that's not fair, I did it for you!"

"You didn't have to make her moan as far as I know."

"You jerk, well maybe I'll dump you for her then!"

"You wouldn't!?"

"Watch me." For the second time today, Emerald found her lips to be claimed by someone else. She didn't care anymore who kissed her, she simply enjoyed it.

"At least the sight is good." And of course, Mercury had to ruin it.

"Hey you don't get to talk after... wait, do you find Emerald to be attractive?"

"...Is this a tricky question? I mean you are my girlfriend."

"Be honest Mercury."

"Yes, I find her attractive..."

"...Oh Oum we're idiots."

"What?/What?"

"I also find her attractive."

"Yes and- no you wouldn't?"

"Wouldn't what? What are you talking about?" Mercury didn't understand what Ruby was referring to but Emerald did, and she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Mercury, what do you think about polyamorous relationships?"

"...Oh."

"Don't say oh, answer the question."

"Well I never thought about it, but if you're okay with it..."

"I am. And you Emerald?"

"You can't possibly think about this. Not that there's something wrong with this but..."

"Well my dad did have two wives and Yang's only two years older than me so..."

"...Are you really okay with this? Won't you two get jealous?"

"Emerald, I really like Mercury and I admit that I'm scared of losing him over you... but I trust you."

"And we know each other for a long time now so you probably know how I feel about Ruby more than I do. And I may make fun of you sometimes, but I really care about you too."

"...I can't believe we're doing this."

"So I have two girlfriends now?"

"Yup, I say we celebrate this with a victory kiss."

"Well you two can go on ahead, I had enough kisses for today."

"Well it should be good if you managed to make her moan with your first kiss."

"Please, I know that it also was your first kiss you virgin. Now come here." Ruby placed both of her hands on Mercury's neck and kissed him. Mercury closed his eyes and put his hands on both sides of her waist. Ruby however, was looking at Emerald, and she winked at her before slipping her tongue inside of Mercury's mouth making him widen his eyes in surprise. Her tongue tasted sweet since she took a lot of sugars and cream with her coffee, Mercury liked the taste a lot and moaned against her mouth. Ruby stopped moving her tongue and pulled back. She looked at Mercury with no emotions on her face. Mercury wondered if he had make a mistake but before he could say sorry, Ruby burst out laughing.

"AHAHAHAH OH MY OUM YOUR MOANS ARE SO CUUUUUTE!!!!"

"Hey stop laughing at me! I didn't expect you to use your tongue for our first kiss!"

"It was a pretty cute moan Mercury, I didn't know you could be so sweet."

"You're one to talk! You moan every time someone kisses you!"

"Hey! It's not my fault that you two kiss really good!"

"Oh stop it you, I'm gonna blush~."

"I hate you..."

"No you don't."


	10. Choosing a guardian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many characters to write and it's 01:33 where I am. Nice.

"Hello, are you Cinder Ball?"

"Ugh, not again. It's Cinder Fall with an F like in 'fuck the printer and its ink'. You're Flynt Coal I presume?"

"I am. Where are the other members of our team?"

"The other two members are sparring against each other to see who's the better fighter. The Faunus is named Adam Taurus and the girl's Vernal. She's quite angry all the time so I advise you to be careful around her."

"I'll keep that in mind. So, what do we do now? I was approached by a weird guy with a mustache telling me that I had to come here and that I'll join a team to infiltrate Beacon."

"We'll do just that. We'll need to gather intelligence for our qu-superior. They believe that Ozpin is hiding something and that he is plotting to manipulate his students into doing his deeds. We, are here to stop that, no matter the cost. Are you fine with that, or is that too much for you to handle?"

"Am I still getting paid in the end?"

"Yes."

"Then yeah, I'm fine with whatever needs to be done. I need this money, I can't pass this opportunity."

"May I know your reason for accepting the offer?"

"You already know it... My dad's Dust shop had to close because of Jacques Schnee and he's unable to find a job with enough income to get us through the year."

"How noble of you, you're doing this for your family. Do you know why we are in this?"

"Not really no."

"Vernal is here because she got rejected by her tribe for not having a Semblance and now, she has nowhere else to go. Adam is here for two reasons. One, because he's a well known figure in the White Fang and having him here gives us less work to do. Two, because he wants revenge against his ex-partner who left him and the White Fang."

"What about you?"

"I am here for many reasons, too much to cite them all. But the first reason would be because I want to get stronger, I need to get stronger until no one can ever tell me what to do. And this mission, will allow me to do just that."

"Well, looks like our team is full of tough people. A White Fang lieutenant, an ex-bandit, and a powerful woman... How old are you again?"

"You better stop asking questions if you wish not to lose a finger. It'd be harder to use your weapon like that, but still manageable."

"Alright fine, who's my partner then?"

"It's Vernal, she got here after Adam. I hope team CCAV (carnivore)'s members will all get along."

"Okay, remind me why we are doing this again?"

"Because it's funny Em. They won't understand what is happening at all and they'll go crazy."

"Uhm Mercury, it's not against you or anything, but your definition of funny, is really dumb."

"Oh come on Ruby it'll hilarious trust me. Imagine it, they just saw their teammate leave because she was angry at them because they revealed that she liked us both. Next thing they know, we all get in the dorm, and act as if nobody knows what happened. We didn't see the video, and Emerald didn't have an argument with them. So they'll think that Em here is just acting as if the video wasn't seen and then BAM! You decide to leave the room and kiss me and Em goodnight. It's the perfect prank!"

"..."

"...He liked you first. He's your idiot."

"But he knew you longer than me. He's your idiot."

"...Damn, you've got a point."

"So, are we all onboard?"

"Alright but I'm only doing it to get back at Neo for sending the video without my consent."

"..."

"Ruby?"

"Alright alright I'm in! I can't believe everyone treats me like a child when you're the one doing things like this."

"What can I say, people are blinded by my natural charisma."

"Are you insinuating that I have no charisma?"

"No, but if you didn't act innocent all the time people wouldn't believe that you're a child and they'd know that you're as much of a pervert as everyone else here."

"Except for Blake, she's a special case that we do not talk about."

"What she said."

" _Sigh,_ Let's just get over it." Our trio was ready to set their prank into motion, they already were in characters and opened the door. Mercury immediately covered Ruby's eyes however and Emerald couldn't stop herself for saying:

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO DOING!?" Blake and Neo stopped doing whatever they were doing when they heard the voice of Emerald above their own, well, above Blake's own voice. After Emerald left the dorm and Neo stopped crying, Blake decided to disobey the second rule of their dorm and have sex with Neo to get back at Emerald for making her girlfriend cry when she was just trying to help.

"Why didn't you knock?"

"That's not the question! You two broke the first rule of our dorm! We agreed on no sex in the room!"

"That's not the first rule that's the second one. The first one was that Mercury didn't touch our stuff without our consent."

"Shut up and get dressed! Ruby's here for Oum sake!"

"Were they playing roller coaster in bed?"

"You see? This is exactly what I was talking about. People believe you're innocent because of stuff like that."

"I'm done with all this. Everybody's crazy here. I'm the only sane one. We're not doing your prank Merc, not after this."

"You two ruined it!"

"What prank?"

"We were going to act as if nobody saw the video until Ruby kisses me and Em goodnight but noooo you had two had to fuck things up. Literally at that!"

"Wait, you three are together now?"

"Yes, it was my idea."

"So Neo's video worked and you were going to go back at her because she succeeded in having you three together?"

"...This was Mercury's idea." 

"You two still had sex in our dorm. You're not forgiven because it miraculously worked."

_"Doesn't it though? Plus you made me cry when you left because you were angry at me."_

"Oh no I'm so sorry. Here let me give you a pat on the back to comfort you. Will you be better if I do this?"

_"I might."_

"Oh shut up Neo, you're this team's sadist."

"Wait so Blake's the pervert, Neo's the sadist, Mercury's the dumb one-"

"Hey!"

"Who are you then?"

"I'm the leader who gets tired of everyone's bullshit."

"Uh, makes sense."

"How does your relationship works then? It's the first time that I see three people together and not in a bed."

"She really is your team's pervert."

_"And I wouldn't have her any different ;)"_

"Well we're just going to be together now. Maybe we'll all cuddle together or only with one of the other two."

"Are you and Mercury really going to cuddle?"

"I signed for it the moment I had a crush on him. Stupid crush."

"Oh Em you're so cute when you're pouting.~ Let me give you a hug."

"Hey! Let go off me!"

"These two are my boyfriend and girlfriend, aren't they cute together?"

"As cute as a Grimm that just murdered a family maybe."

_"So who wears the pant in this relationship?"_

"Well not Merc because of his legs and it's me. It can be Ruby when I'm not here with them."

"I'm just glad to wear it some of the times."

"Why don't I get to wear the pant!?"

"Because I'm the levelheaded here. Now shut up and make me a sandwich."

"Isn't that sexist on your part? Especially since you're a girl?"

"Well I'm happy that your friendship is still intact even if you two are together now."

"She can't get rid of my impeccable sense of humor."

"I think you meant that I can't get rid of you."

"Be careful for what you wish for Em, it almost seemed like a love confession."

"Get a room you two, or three."

"I would have told you to do the same _but you already did_."

"Are we still on this? Then can we finish because Neo was kinda in the middle of-"

"Ruby it was so nice to give me a chance we'll see you tomorrow have a goodnight bye!" Emerald kissed Ruby goodnight and pushed the girl out of the dorm.

"Hey I didn't get a kiss too!"

"Maybe you'll get one if you shut up. Oh, and you're sleeping in _your_ bed. I don't care if these two don't but _we_ are not doing this. Not now and not without Ruby for the first time."

"You want for us to have our first time in bed with Ruby? Blake get out of this body!"

"Ahah very funny you two. But I'm really happy that you two and Ruby are together."

_"And I'm sorry for sending the video and I hope you'll forgive me."_

"I'm not angry Neo, not anymore at least. But don't do something without warning me first. I'm your leader and you have to ta-communicate with me about decisions, especially if they concern me."

"And then they got married and had children and lived happily ever after."

"Why do you always ruin everything Merc?"

"I don't know, I think I was pretty accurate on this one."

Ruby got back to her dorm to see Weiss doing her homework, Oscar was on his Scroll doing who knows what and Yang was holding a mirror and brushing her hair.

"Hey guys, I'm back!" Oscar was the first to react and pulled his Scroll away.

"Hey Ruby, how was your date with Mercury?"

"It was nice, I had a really nice time. And you won't believe what happened at the end."

"What happened?"

"Neo from Mercury's team sent him a video of his teammate Emerald saying that she liked Mercury and me."

"Mercury and I you dolt."

"Really Weissy? That's what you're focused on?"

"Whatever, so after we finished we went to her and talked. And now, we're in a relationship, the three of us."

"Woohoo congratulations sis! You were in a relationship with more people than me at your age."

"And how many people are we talking about exactly?"

"Yes."

"Okayyyy. Well I'm happy for you Ruby. You'll still send me some pics of Mercury right?"

"Of course Oscar, it's part of our deal."

"You two have a deal about sending pictures of men to each other?"

"Please Weiss, we all know that Mercury's not a man, and I'm the one dating him."

"This doesn't make it any better."

"So Weissy, when are you getting into a relationship?"

"Stop calling me that! And I don't have time to think about relationships. I need to beat Emerald in our studies."

"You're no fun Weissy."

"What about you Yang? Do you have your eyes on someone?" Oscar asked with his legs dangling from his bed.

"Well there's a lot of cute boys and girls here, but I'm fine for now. We have four years and I haven't grown these babies to their full potential if you know what I mean."

"Yang you're disgusting."

"And you're just jealous Ice queen."

"Hmph."

"What about you Oscar? Any guy in sight?"

"Well Mercury's already taken, Pyrrha would kill me if I went after Jaune, Nora would break my legs for even thinking about Ren, and let's not talk about team CRDL."

"I said guy, I didn't say trash. You're better than this."

"Thank you Yang."

"You're welcome."

"You two are awfully close, did something happen while I was out?"

"We talked about which guys we'd go out with if we could. Turns out Oscar here has good tastes."

"Well you kept saying yes for each names we dropped."

"Not team CRDL."

"I said guys, not trash. You're better than this."

"You're getting funnier the more we hang out together. Maybe one day I'll take you as an apprentice under my tutelage."

"I doubt you're a master at making jokes Yang. Your puns aren't even funny. Now can I focus on my homework or do I need to go to the library to study?"

"Ren!?"

"Yes Nora?"

"Mmmh nothing!"

"..."

"Ah Glynda, you're finally here. So, how are our new students?"

"Well, team CRDL is the worst team we have ever allowed into Beacon, team JNPR is doing surprisingly well, Mr Ren and Miss Valkyrie are good partners and Miss Nikos is helping Mr Arc on his training."

"And what about our two other teams?"

"Team ROSY has had some problems, notably about who the leader was but they solved the problem by themselves. Miss Rose could study a little more however. As for team EBBN..."

"What is it?"

"They're good. They're really good. The only other team that was better than them was team STRQ and not by much. Miss Sustrai is a good leader who knows about her team's weaknesses and strengths, Mr Black is one of the best fighter we ever had here even though he lacks a Semblance, I believe he can beat Miss Nikos in a one-on-one match. Miss Belladonna is the best support for her team, she knows how to give them an opening without getting hurt while doing it, and Miss Neopolitan messes with her opponents' mind thanks to her Semblance."

"This is really good news. But I must ask, if we had to choose one of the girls to become the next Fall Maiden, which one would be the best choice?"

"You want to transfer the Maiden's powers to one of them!?"

"I will not force them if they do not want to. But we have to make decisions. We need a guardian to represent the kingdom of Vale after all."

"Well, the most logical choice would be Miss Sustrai..."

"There is a but however."

"Yes, the problem isn't that she's not a strong fighter, but she has her own beliefs and views on subjects. She may uses the powers for her own self."

"I understand your concern Glynda, but we do not have to be afraid. She and Mr Black came at me themselves to get a place into Beacon, their hearts are in the right place and I doubt that they will go against us."

"Did you get any news about Mr Branwen?"

"He said that he would arrive soon into Beacon. He found Miss Amber getting ambushed by four individuals and took her with him. She's now in a comatose state but she lost half of her Aura. It seems as if whoever they are were able to steal half of the Maiden's powers."

"Someone was able to do that!? Do you think this is-"

"We can only assume... This year seems to have quite a lot of unexpected turns."

"I talked with General Ironwood and he said that he would come here sooner than expected. He brings with him a new form of artificial intelligence named Penny."

"Huh, James will always surprise me. It has been a while since we've last talked. I remember you two having something going on, am I wrong?"

"We were young Ozpin, we're just friends now."

"Is this why you bought perfume with the school credit card?"

"This is personal!"


	11. Decisions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year everyone, I hope you're having a better time than last year. Here's another chapter for you to start the year and good reading!

"I don't understand why we have to do this, this is stupid." Blake and Neo were cleaning the room as a punishment for disobeying the team's second rule. Neo had already cleaned the windows and was now taking the team's dirty clothes to the school's laundry to wash them while Blake had already swept the floor and was now moping the floor.

"You knew the rule and you still had sex here Blake, it's your own fault really." Emerald was reading one of Mercury's comics while Mercury himself had his feet on Emerald's thighs and was reading an article on prosthetic for veteran huntsmen.

"This is unfair, we brought you guys together and this is how you thank us? You're ungrateful."

"Wow they have a new sale on arm prosthetic that has a flamethrower incorporated in it. Do you think they do it for legs' prosthetic Em?"

"How should I know? Does it seem like I have metal legs?"

"Fair point."

"You two seem unnaturally nice to each other. Normally you would go at each other's throat... well not like that." Emerald hid the hickey on her neck with her hand, Mercury wasn't fond of physical interaction but making out with him helped him get into it.

"What do you mean? This morning we literally had an argument about why he needed to follow more in classes, specifically Port's classes."

"We're not talking about this again. I made my point and you agreed. Now we don't talk about this."

"Excuse me!? You literally kissed me to shut me up!"

"That was a solid argument."

"You bastard."

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

"Your asshole... cunt."

"Your cunt... no wait that sounded gross. Even your asshole was gross. Damn it Merc."

"Well if you two are not helping us could you at least leave the room?"

"And leave you two alone? In our dorm? After what just happened?"

"It was cheering sex for Neo! Is that really so bad!?"

"Whatever, we're not leaving and that's final. Hope you two will learn from it." _Neo gave her the middle finger and Emerald made a kissing sound._

"So, are we ready for the tournament? I mean it's soon and well, not everyone's a good fighter here, right girls?" Mercury earned himself a mop on the head and a wet sponge on his clothes. 

"Well he's not wrong you know? He may be an asshole but he's our team heavy hitter... or only hitter to be honest. Sure Neo here knows how to fight without her Semblance but against another agile fighter you'd have trouble." _Neo shrugged her shoulders and pouted._

"As for you Blake, you rely too much on Gambol Shroud. I mean sure that's your weapon but once you're unarmed you're practically useless."

"Hey! You have the same problem as me!"

"I know, I just didn't want to say it. Plus my Semblance's better suited to help than you if I'm unarmed."

"You're just lucky."

"Call it however you want, point is you should spar more often with Merc here."

"But I'm already sparing with you to help you get stronger."

"Well do it again but with Blake. Or is that perhaps too hard for you~?"

"Alright! We'll spar. Happy?"

"Very." Emerald gave him a kiss on the cheek to tease him.

"Gross, is that how you felt when you saw Neo and I kissing?"

"Nope, you two are cute, kissing Merc is mentally exhausting."

"Doesn't mean you don't like it babe... Ew that was disgusting, I'm sticking with Em from here on out."

"Yeah no pet names. For you at least. Ruby's my little red."

"Isn't that what Roman called her?"

_"Ruby saw Roman!?"_

"Yeah she told us that she tried to stop him from robbing a store."

_"Did she hurt him?"_

"Not that I know of... are you still close with Roman? What even is your relationship with him?"

_"He recruited me when he found me near a trashcan. He's like a mix between a father and a brother figure to me."_

"Okay, but let's say, hypothetically, if you had to choose him or Blake, who would you save?"

"Emerald!"

"What? Don't look at me like you don't wanna know." 

"Maybe I do but that's personal. While I don't agree with how he saved her he still did. She shouldn't have to choose between someone who saved her and her lover."

"Why don't we change the subject? Neo seems conflicted enough I think."

"Since when do you care about her?"

"Since she's my partner maybe? We may not talk a lot, well her more than me, but we still have each other's backs." _Neo gave him a thumbs-up._

"This would have been so much easier if you and I were partners and Blake and Neo were too."

"Yup, but it's a nice change. At least now I can see what the enemies are seeing too."

"You wouldn't want to know what I'm making them see."

"Try me."

"Okay, you asked for it." Emerald used her Semblance on Mercury who was smiling, however the smile quickly vanished, replaced by a scared expression and sweat accumulating on his forehead. Emerald had trained her Semblance since getting in Beacon. She could now access people's memories but she had to also see them at the same time. Right now, she was showing Mercury his fight with his dad but she added the fact that Mercury couldn't fight back. She stopped using her Semblance after a minute, leaving Mercury breathing heavily and her crying.

"What happened? What did you make him see?"

"What he asked to see, nothing more, nothing less."

"Mercury, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need a minute. Fuck that was horrible. Never do that again."

"Yeah, that was a bit much, even for me. Sorry."

"That seemed way too real for it to be one of your simple hallucinations. Did you train your Semblance?"

"Yeah, Ruby found out what my Semblance was and she asked me to try it on her. She was the one that proposed I try seeing her memories. When I did, she told me she could see them too."

"So you're like a camera that filmed people's life?"

"Are you comparing my Semblance to a camera?"

"Hey, at least you have one." Blake who finished moping the floor and sat on her bed raised her hand to gather their attention.

"About that, I was wondering why you didn't have one. I mean you're a great fighter and all so it'd be logic that you have one like Pyrrha for example."

"Okay one, I'm not a great fighter... I'm the best fighter in this school, minus some teachers, maybe. Two... my father took it from me."

"Your father did that!? I thought you just didn't have one or that you never found what it did."

"That would have been better, but no. Old Marcus did. He used his to take mine and said that he would give it back when I was strong enough. But he never did, and now he's dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that... what was your Semblance?"

"I could kill everything that I touched."

"WHAT!?"

"Yup, pretty nice huh?"

"You could control it right?"

"Yeah but accidents still happened. I miss my dog."

"What was its name?"

"It was You'regullible... HAHAHAHAHA OH MAN THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE OH FUCK!"

"So you didn't have a dog?"

"Nope, and that wasn't my Semblance too. I could just see peoples' physical weaknesses. Helped me a lot when sparing against my dad."

"That's still a really strong Semblance. If you had it now-"

"I'd be the one called invincible boy."

"Yeah well it's not like you ever lost a fight since I met you Merc."

"That's true, but I often got hurt while Pyrrha always came out of a fight without a scratch."

"Talking about her, what's her Semblance?"

"Nobody knows, she doesn't mention it."

_"Maybe something like laser eyes."_

"Wait, you guys don't know?" Every pair of eyes in the room turned to Mercury.

"What? You're saying that you do?" Blake didn't believe him since he just lied to her about his Semblance.

"Uh yeah, we fought once to know who would win."

"Who won?"

"Her, but not by much! And I just fought against Oscar beforehand, he's strong but he's not that fast. Get his back against a wall and he's pretty much screwed."

"Did you read Blake's book again?"

"Shut up."

_"So what's Pyrrha's Semblance?"_

"Well either something like magnetism or gravity. If it's the former, we can counter it pretty easily, if it's the latter however,-"

"We're screwed, get it." Emerald hoped that it was magnetism or else they would lose against her and her near perfect grades would never recover.

"But how did you find out? She's pretty subtle about using it."

"She used it when I tried kicking her, let's just say that I lost a few inches that day."

"Did she rip of your legs? Brutal, even for me."

"Meh, it was an accident and I just had to screw them back. She apologizes a lot however, I've never seen someone apologizing that much before."

"She's just being polite Merc."

"Didn't she save Jaune from falling to his death during initiation and apologized?"

"...She's very polite?" _Neo who had finished washing the clothes sat on Blake's thighs and rested her head on her breasts._ Of course Mercury saw this as a challenge and lifted his legs from Emerald's thighs to sit next to Emerald with one of his hand on her thigh and his head on her shoulder.

"Neo? Are you done measuring your dicks with Mercury?"

"I'm pretty sure Neo's dick is bigger than Mercury's."

"I won't even deny it, Neo's manlier than all of us here."

"Hey!" A glare from Neo made Mercury yelp and shut up.

"Be nice Neo, it's not because your dick is bigger than Mercury that you should scare him."

"Merc's not scared Blake, he's aroused."

"Shut up, both of you, please."

"See? He's already begging."

"Talking about begging,-"

"Of course you would."

"Have you three had sex yet?" Emerald moved so fast that Mercury fell from the bed and Emerald started couching and laughing at the same time.

"Well it's, like,-"

"We mean, you know,-"

"...You didn't?"

"...No./No."

"You could have just said so, it doesn't have to be a big deal... but why if I may ask?"

"You may not."

"Oh come on you can tell us and we won't say a word."

"I can trust Neo on not doing this at least." Mercury just got himself Neo's second middle finger of the day.

"It's... I don't know. I know that Ruby's mature and everything for her age, but she's still too young you know? And I don't want to rush things."

"But what about Mercury?"

"I want to wait until Ruby's at least our age and do it with the two of them than do it with only Emerald. It doesn't bother me to wait a year."

"You're talking two years!"

"Wait, didn't Ruby jump a grade?"

"No she jumped two!"

"...I made a mistake."

"Oh shut up you. Point is we're not ready to have sex yet, we prefer waiting a little. Not that not waiting is wrong but it's our choice."

"But what about Ruby? What does she think of this?"

"She said she didn't care if we had sex without her."

"You two are idiots."

"Shut up Miss I have sex to cheer up my girlfriend even though I know not to do it here."

"You're just jealous you can't have sex yet."

"We can, we just choose not to."

"Well you're still pretty touchy. Who did this hickey? Was it Ruby or Mercury?"

"You don't need to know that."

"It was Ruby, I didn't leave a hickey here this morning."

"Merc!"

"When you say here...-"

"Lower."

"MERC!"

"It starts with an A, ends with an S and as three letters."

"YES MERC, YOU'RE AN ASS! EXACTLY!"

"An ass man, is what you meant."

_"She's got nothing on Blake."_

"Are we really all going to be hormonal teenagers? We're supposed to training to become huntsman and huntresses guys."

"Come on Emerald, we're just kids, we have tim-" Blake was interrupted by the voice of Glynda Goodwitch coming from the speakers.

**May team EBBN get to the headmaster's office, thank you.**

"...Mercury?"

"Hey I didn't do anything. I mean sure I broke Cardin's nose but it was one time."

"...Neo then?"

_"I didn't do anything."_

"Was it you Blake then?"

"We all know I'm the least capable of causing problems Emerald, don't even try."

"But that makes you the less possible suspect, meaning you may do it since you know that the blame will fall on one of us."

"Let's just go, I have a bad feeling."

"I would just like for everyone here to know, Cardin deserved it."

"...What?"

"...Aren't we here because I broke his nose?"

"You broke his nose!?"

"...So why did you call us here?"

"We'll talk about Mr Winchester's nose another time Mr Black, but I'm not forgetting. No, professor Ozpin called you three to talk to you about something important which will not under any circumstances leave this room. Am I understood?"

"We and Neo won't say a word." Neo stomped on Mercury's foot. She forgot that his feet weren't his however and she held her heel that just broke.

"Just go in there, you kids are going to the death of me I swear."

"...Ah team EBBN, how are you doing?" Ozpin was sitting in his chair and four seats were placed in front of his desk. Each member took a seat except for Neo who sat on Blake's thighs once again, earning herself a sigh from Glynda.

"Can you just tell us what you want to tell us? No offense but this room is kinda, intimidating."

"Do not worry Miss Sustrai, I am not here to intimidate you. I just have a question for you. More precisely, a question for the girls' members of this team."

"Why did you call me then?"

"Because only asking for them would seem strange for the other teams hearing the speakers. Now, I will tell you a story and ask you a question in the end. Do you know the story of the four Maidens?"

"Yes/Yes/Yeah/ _Yes._ "

"Oh... well this makes it so much easier. Then, what if I told you that the Maidens really exist?"

"...Professor Ozpin, with all due respect, can you really tell us why we're here instead of making jokes?"

"But I am quite serious Miss Belladonna. You see, only four Maidens exist at each point in time and to transfer their powers, certain conditions must be met. They can either pass to someone randomly, or they pass on to the last person that the Maiden's last thought were about. The only rule is that the next Maiden must be a young girl."

"Are you implying that you want for us to be the next Maidens?"

"Only one of you. It will depends on your answer Miss Sustrai."

"What!?"

"You are one of our school's best students with Miss Nikos, Miss Schnee if she did not have an obsession with perfection and Mister Black if he ever dared to work more than he does."

"I'm perfectly fine with my grades as they are... wait I shouldn't say this in front of two professors."

"And you were the one chosen to be our next Fall Maiden. If you do not want to however, you can simply say no. Then I will ask you two the same question."

"But why not asking Pyrrha or Weiss first?"

"Because you two already know now that the Maidens exist."

"...How would it work? Is the Maiden old and you want me to be with here when she dies?"

"No no, that would be a, pardon my Vacuo, stupid idea." Somewhere on a Bullhead heading to Vale, a certain general sneezed.

"Then how would it work?"

"The last Fall Maiden was attacked by four people some days ago. Thankfully one of my associates saved her in time. She's in a coma right now because the group attacking her stole half of her Aura. My associate will bring her here soon and general Ironwood, another associate of mine, will bring with him a machine to transfer someone's Aura to someone else."

"But wouldn't that kill the current Fall Maiden?"

"Either she will die yes, or her soul will merge with yours. We do not know what would happen next however."

"Are you saying Em could die?"

"It is a possibility."

"Then she's not doing it."

"Mister Black!" Mercury turned to Glynda.

"I don't care about your Maidens, I care about Em, she will not do this. I won't let you."

"This is not your decision to take Mister Black, if Emerald does not choose to be the next Maiden she can refuse."

"...Why do you need me to be the next Maiden?"

"I told you, you are one of our best students here and-"

"No no, I get that, but why can't it be someone else? Why do you need to know who the next Maidens are going to be? They could be anyone and you could leave it at that, but you want to know who the Maidens are. Why is that?"

"...You're really smart Miss Sustrai. We knew you were the best choice... We need to know who the next Maidens are so they do not end up being bad people, especially if these bad people are working for someone."

"Who is someone?"

"An old acquaintance of mine who plans on destroying Remnant."

"What's their name?"

"Her name is Salem." Emerald's eyes widened. She remembered hearing Cinder talking about Salem once, and Cinder, the woman that she never saw scared was sweating when talking about her.

"...I have a question. The group that attacked them, were they identified?"

"...My associate told me that they were four, two men and two women though he did not see them clearly. One of the man had a Grimm mask with a blade and one of the woman had amber eyes and used a bow to fight." Emerald wanted to widen her eyes. She knew that Ozpin was talking about Cinder, but she couldn't let him know that she knew. Meanwhile, Blake kept a neutral face but her ears dropped when she recognized the portrait of Adam. Was he not working with the White Fang anymore?

"Okay, I... I need time to make a decision."

"You may have it, however, time is flying Miss Sustrai. I will leave you a week to think about it, but you will need to give me your answer by then."

"Can I talk about this with Ruby? She's my girlfriend and-"

"I'm afraid you cannot, the more people know about this the more the truth about the Maidens will be exposed and we cannot allow that."

"...Okay, I will tell you at the end of the week."

"Thank you Miss Sustrai, I know that the circumstances are not the best right now, but we have to make important decisions, even if we know that they could end badly for ourselves... You four may leave if you do not have anymore questions." The team looked at each other with worried looks. They did not know what to do so they just leaved and headed to their dorm. They just sat on their beds without looking at each other. After some time, Emerald finally broke the silence.

"Merc?"

"Yeah?"

"I think he was talking about Cinder."

"What?"

"He said that she had amber eyes and a bow and I'm sure that I already heard Cinder talk about Salem once."

"You talked about this Cinder before, who is she?"

"She took Merc and I here to work for her. She saw me steal someone thanks to my Semblance-"

"And she and Em saw me kill my dad."

"You killed your dad!?"

"That's not important right now. Em, are you really sure that was her?"

"Positive."

"...I also think that I know who the other person was?"

"You do?" 

"I think that the one with the Grimm mask and the blade was Adam Taurus... my ex."

"Ain't the world a small place."

"Is Cinder a Faunus?"

"Uh no, not that I know. Why?"

"Because Adam is and he works with the White Fang. Why would he work with a Human? He despises them."

_"Him and me both Blake, he and me both."_

"So they're both working for Salem then. What are they planning?"

"We don't know, we have no trail to follow."

"What about the Maiden? Do you plan on being the next one?"

"I don't know... I mean being stronger would be nice yeah but, Ozpin wants for the Maidens to work for him."

"And let's not forget how you may die while doing the transfer. Em, don't do it."

"You're not choosing for me Merc. I know that you care about me and I thank you for that, but it's my decision and you have to respect it."

"...Okay, I will but please, really think about it."

"Thanks." Emerald got up from her bed and hugged Mercury who hugged back. Neo who saw them also got up from her bed and hugged Blake who was still in thought because of Adam.

_"It's okay Blake, I'm here. Adam won't touch you, I swear."_

"Are we back with the dick measuring contest?" Blake let a laugh escape her throat.

"Oh my Oum Mercury, shut up."


	12. Library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you mean Cinder is evil? Have you seen her? No really, have you seen her? I don't want to be close to her.

Ruby was in the library trying to find a book about huntsmen and huntresses' weapons when she saw Emerald playing with a pen in her hand but with a sad look on her face.

"Hey Emerald, are you okay? You look even more tired than usual."

"Hey Ruby, I'm fine it's just... I have a lot on my mind."

"A penny for your thought?"

"I can't really say it I'm sorry, maybe later. All I can say is that I have to make a choice and depending on what I'll choose, I could end up loosing."

"Loosing?"

"Yeah, you, Mercury, my team, heck even Beacon in general. I don't know what to do Ruby..."

"Emerald, it's okay not to know. You're smart, smarter than all of us here in Beacon, well except for professor Oobleck maybe but he's older so that doesn't count. What I'm trying to say is that whatever choice you'll end up choosing, I'm sure you'll be able to make it work."

"Thank you Ruby, I'm glad you have my back."

"Always Emerald, I'm sure Mercury does too. If he knows about your decision problem you should go see him."

"That's the problem though, I know what he wants for me to do and I understand why, really I do, he cares about me... but is it really the best choice?"

"I can't say without knowing what's happening Emerald, maybe I wouldn't even know if I knew. I guess you should do what you believe is the better choice, regardless of what anyone thinks."

"Come here, I love you so much." Emerald peppered Ruby with kisses on her face making the scythe wielding girl laugh.

"What are you doing here anyway? I never saw you in the library before."

"I'm looking for a book about weapons. I've already read every books that professor Port gave us about them and I've wanted to get ahead of the program I guess."

"You really have an obsession with weapons huh? Is this why you fell for Mercury?"

"Hey! I didn't know about his legs!"

"Maybe it was your sixth sense kicking in."

"Nope! I already have a sixth sense."

"Oh yeah? And what does it do?"

"It tells me when my lovers are in the room."

"Oh come on, that was cheesy even for you."

"No really, Mercury just entered the library, look behind me."

"What do you- oh my gods you're right! How did you do that!?"

"A magician never reveals its secrets." Ruby only saw Mercury thanks to the windows reflection behind Emerald.

"Well I remember someone who was pretty eager to find about my Semblance at the start of the year."

"Can you really hold it against me? It was strange to see it in action. It was as if the others you fought were doing whatever you wanted them to do."

"Well, I learned to master my Semblance with time."

"Plus the way you walked to them while swinging your butt was just aaaaaaaah!"

"Shut uuup! That's embarrassing."

"You have a nice butt if you want my opinion."

"Ruby!"

"What it's true!" Mercury then pulled a chair out of nowhere and sat next to Emerald with a comic in his hand.

"Hey girls, I knew I sensed you here as soon as I entered the library. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Mercury, we're just talking about Emerald's butt and how it sways when she's walking."

"I have to admit it's a pretty nice butt."

"I hate you both, I want a divorce... I want two divorces."

"But we're not even married yet Em, you'll have to wait a little."

"I wouldn't mind marrying you two as soon as we're leaving Beacon."

"Aren't you a little eager Miss I obsess over people's weapons?"

"I don't know, I think she already has a thing for my legs, you however, oh I know, you should replace one of your arms."

"I can help with that if you want." A hand appeared on Emerald's shoulder making her shudder. She looked up and saw a boy with a blue eye and what she assumed was an other blue eye. She didn't know since the other eye was covered with a burned mark with the SDC logo on it. She also saw two horns on the boy's head. Emerald grabbed the stranger's wrist and removed his hand from her shoulder.

"No thanks, I'm actually fine with my body. Who are you however?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Uhm dude, you just walked here, put your hand on my girlfriend's shoulder and said you'd be happy to cut her arm. I think it matters a fucking lot."

"Wait, isn't the cloak wearing one your girlfriend?"

"The cloak wearing one has a name and it's Ruby and the three of us are together. Now you can either tell us your name and explain what you meant or get the heck out of here." Ruby didn't like the bull-Faunus at all. Plus the way he smiled made her uneasy.

"No need to get all angry here, _Ruby,_ I was just sent here to give a message to these two." Mercury and Emerald looked at each other before Mercury turned to the boy.

"A message? Who would sent us a message?"

"The girl over here." The trio looked to see a boy with a fedora and sunglasses talking with a girl who had blue eyes and a frown on her face, and a girl with dark hair and amber eyes looking back at them.

"I'm just saying, playing 'Eeny, meeny, miny, moe' to know who would get their attention was stupid."

"And I'm telling you it was the best plan. No one had an advantage like that."

"What if it fell on you?"

"Then I would have gone."

"I don't believe you, you haven't done anything helpful since getting in this team."

"Says the one who only fought instead of bonded like we were tasked to."

"CARE TO REPEAT THAT TO MY FACE!?"

"Vernal! We're in a library right now. So keep, it, down." Cinder's eyes glowed lightly making the ex-bandit gulp and turned around with a pout on her face. Meanwhile Emerald Ruby and Mercury were looking at Cinder as if she had grown a second head since they'd last seen her. Mercury and Emerald knew that Cinder being here meant a very big deal but right now they couldn't help looking at Cinder's new outfit. She was wearing a jean that accentuated her curves just right. The trio looked at Cinder then at each other and began shaking their heads.

"Nah, three is enough." Mercury said while lifting both of his hands by his side.

"I agree." Emerald affirmed while nodding.

"Yeah me too... but are we really sure-"

"Yes Ruby, we're sure." Mercury crossed his arms.

"I just want to point out-"

"It won't be necessary." Emerald's eyes glowed red.

"You two are ruining my plans."

"What on Remnant are you three talking about?" The trio forgot that Adam was still here. Emerald didn't have to think too hard to know that this was Adam, the one Blake had told them about. She used her Semblance on Mercury and told him though an hallucination that only he could see. Mercury looked at her and made an 'oh' face before grinning and turning to Adam.

"So, Adam. What brings you here in Beacon?"

"Well I didn't really want to be here bu-wait how do you know my name?"

"Let's call it my, intuition. Stay with the girls while I go and talk with Cinder over here. And girls, be nice with him please." Mercury got up and kissed both girls' forehead while looking at Cinder's eyes and walking over to her. He knew that he couldn't let Emerald be the one talking with Cinder, while Emerald made her own choices now, he knew that Cinder could be very manipulative and that she often used her techniques on the younger girl.

"Hello Cinder, long time no see."

"Hello Mercury, you and Emerald finally took a step further into your relationship uh? And with this other girl too. Interesting."

"Cut the crap Cinder, what do you want? Last time I heard from you it was in a letter saying how much you didn't want to see me anymore."

"And it's still true, trust me. I didn't miss you at all. As for why I'm here, don't worry, it's not for you or your team. I'm just gathering some intel here. Say... you wouldn't happen to know anything, secret?"

"...What would I get out of it?"

"What do you desire? Money? Power? Love?"

"I already have enough for the latter, thank you. And I'm fine money wise. However, I wouldn't be against more power. How would I get it?"

"I could get any decision that you want to apply in Vacuo."

"Wait, when you said power you meant political power?"

"Of course I meant political power. Did you think I meant physical power?"

"Well yeah, we are in a school for huntsmen and huntresses. Why would you talk about politics? You know I don't care about it."

"Whatever, what do you know?"

"Hmm, well there is one thing."

"Tell me."

"Professor Port... is in fact gay."

"...What?"

"He's a closet gay. I saw him leaving a classroom with Ozpin once and I'm pretty sure they weren't training in here. The classroom smelled of lemon when I inspected it."

"Mercury, I don't have time for your games. Do you know anything _important?"_

"Oh, then no. Sorry not sorry."

"Ugh I hate you. Why couldn't Emerald have been the one to come here?"

"Hey."

"What?"

"Can Faunus have two animal traits?"

"No, why would you ask that?"

"I just wanted to know if you could have had a taurus... dong."

"Ruby-"

"It was just a question, I was curious."

"Leave him alone Ruby, can't you see you're embarrassing him?"

"Thank y-"

"He probably has a little dick."

"...Must you really be a bitch?"

"I'm not hearing a no~."

"You Humans are disgusting." Emerald rolled her eyes at Adam's statement. 

"What even is your deal with Humans? I mean I understand the hate toward the racists and the Schnees, though not all of them are terrible people I believe, but not every Human has something against the Faunus."

"Your kind has been nothing but hostile toward us while we've only wanted to live peacefully."

"I call bullshit on that, no offense. Some Humans have fought with the Faunus during the Faunus war."

"What!? Why would they!?"

"Here, take this book, everything's explained in it. But to sum up, it says that some Humans had Faunus' friends and even families that suffered from the injustices and they helped during the war. The world isn't all black and white Adam."

"That's... nice of you. Even I didn't know about this, I wonder if Blake knew about this."

"Wait Blake? You mean Emerald's partner?"

'Crap.'

"Wait, Blake's your partner!?"

"Oh Ruby would you look at the time I should probably leave it was nice meeting you Adam see ya." Emerald used her Semblance on him and ran from the library while dialing Blake's number with her Scroll.

"...She didn't even kiss me goodbye." Mercury came back with Cinder walking beside him.

"I mean Emerald was basically your daughter so-... Hey where did Emerald go?"

"She left just before you two arrived. Hello there, do I know you? I feel like I've seen you before."

"Hello, I don't know, I would have remembered meeting you I think."

"Mmmmh good point. Well, I'll keep looking for my book and leave. See ya Mercury." Ruby kissed Mercury and went back to looking for a book.

"...She recognized you right?"

"Yeah she did, she wasn't even subtle about it. Think she's gonna tell Ozpin about it?"

"How about I tell her not to and in exchange nothing happens to her?"

"Deal. You really do like her too."

"What can I say, she and Emerald are leagues above the other girls here. Including you."

"Eat a dick Mercury."

"As long as I can share with you Cinder."

"Why does he get to talk to you like this and I don't?"

"Because you're a Faunus? Shut up Adam, you're just jealous."

"I'm sure he's not even that strong."

"Wanna fight bullboy?"

"Bring it on!" Both boys were punched in the back of their heads by Cinder.

"We're in a library, both of you, shut up." Glynda who was surveying the library today looked at the commotion from her desk and saw Cinder waving at her while sweating and wearing a nervous smile.

'Uuuuuugh, I'm not getting paid enough for this shit.' 


	13. EBBN vs JNPR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are so, so many things to take into account when writing. Especially words from specific shows. For example, today I just learned that almost every word from RWBY starts with a capital letter like weapons' name, the Maidens, Scroll, Aura, Semblance, the cities and continents obviously and well, I'll have to fix all the mistakes I've made since I've started writing. I'm not looking forward to it.

Emerald left the library and started running back to her dorm while calling Blake on her Scroll.

"Blake answer damn it... Blake!? Adam's here! And so's Cinder and they're four and I don't know what to do and-"

_"Emerald! Calm down! You're freaking me out right now! Are you running?"_

"Yeah, I'm going to the dorm. Come too. And bring Neo. We need to have a team meeting right now!"

_"Okay, we're coming. Where's Mercury?"_

"He's... Fuck I left him with them and Ruby! Oh gods Ruby!"

_"It's okay Emerald, I'm sure they're fine. We'll see Mercury and Ruby later and they'll be fine and everything will be okay and Adam won't-Are you sure this was Adam Emerald!?"_

"Is he a bull-Faunus?"

_"FUUUUUUCK!"_

"Okay I'm in the dorm. I'm waiting for you two to come."

_"Okay, we'll be here soon, just don't hang-"_

"...Fuck, whatever. Why are they here? Everything was okay, we were actually enjoying our lives but noooo of course Salem and Ozpin had to fight each other and now we're in the middle of it and fuuuuuck why is this happening to us? And why am I talking alone!?"

'Okay, calm down Emerald. Think about this rationally, we are four, they're four. Cinder may be stronger than all of us right now and yeah Blake seems scared of Adam so he must be strong too but we don't know about the other two. Maybe they're not that strong and each of us could take them. Plus our team is older than them so our coordination is superior to them and we can take them on. Yes, teamwork. I'm thinking about teamwork. I, Emerald Sustrai, who had to rely only on myself since I was little will start relying on teamwork. I mean sure I've teamed up with Merc every once in a while but this is Cinder we're talking about. And she can use magic now. Yup, we're screwed, we're definitely screwed.'

"Emerald!"

"HOLY SHIT YOU SCARED ME!"

"Sorry, we got here as fast as we could."

_"What happened? Why are you two scared?"_

"Cinder and Adam fucking happened. I was with Ruby and Merc in the library and they came and I left them both with them and-"

_"Okay, calm down Emerald-"_

"How the fuck do you want me to stay calm!? They are planning on destroying Beacon! We are in Beacon! We'll lose everything and I'll be back to living in the streets alone and I'll die and, and then, and!" _SLAP! Neo slapped Emerald and then held her shoulders in her hands._

_"Now listen to me very closely, they will not destroy Beacon. We **won't** let them okay? We are team EBBN and we're all in this together. We are the best team this school has ever had and we'll show them what we're made of."_

"Wow I, I never knew you had it in you to actually do that, thanks... And slap me one more time and I'll fucking murder you okay?"

_"Glad to have you back Emerald... Blake?"_

"No it's okay, the slap woke me up too. I don't need one."

_"Not even a little spanking?"_

"Maybe later. Okay, what do we do?"

"Well, let's start by throwing out everything that we know. Is Adam strong and what's his Semblance?"

"Yes he's stronger and faster than me. His Semblance allows him to store energy and deal it back with his sword. Kind of like Yang except that he doesn't need to get hurt to gather energy."

"Okay, we'll find something about this. Cinder is also strong, the strongest person that I know, probably stronger than Merc. She can make weapons out of glasses. She basically burns the molecules and shape them however she wants."

"She can do that!?"

"Yes, and Ozpin told us that their team stole the last Fall Maiden's powers and I'm pretty sure she's the one who has them. She wouldn't trust that other girl in her team."

_"We'll need to ask Ozpin what the Maiden's powers can do."_

"No, we can't. He'll grow suspicious of us. We need to figure it out ourselves."

"What about the other two? Did they have anything particular about them?"

"The boy had shades and a trumpet with him. The girl had gloves but that's it."

"Damn it, we don't know anything about them."

"Yeah, if we ever fight against them we'll go blindly."

_"But what about us?"_

"What do you mean?"

_"Well, Cinder knows about your Semblance and Adam knows Blake's. But they don't know about Mercury and my Semblance."_

"That's not dumb. Since when are you the team's smart guy?"

 _"Always have been my dear Emerald."_ And then, three knocks were heard coming from the door. The three members all took their weapons and aimed them at it only to reveal:

"Hey guys we need to have a team meeting right noOOOOO PLEASE DON'T SHOOT! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

"Merc! What happened!? Is Ruby okay!?"

"Uhm, yeah. She found her book and left. I was only alone with them for like, two minutes?"

"Did Adam say or do anything to you?"

"Not really, Cinder scolded us for making too much noises and then they left. Also, I learned that the one with the trumpet is Flynt and the angry girl is Vernal."

"Good, now we know who we're dealing with."

"Should we do anything about them?" Mercury looked at Emerald with a questioning on his face. He knew that one day he'd have to kill again eventually but he didn't want to do it so soon.

"We will, but not right now. Right now, we need to train, a lot. More than we're already doing."

_"But we're already training a lot."_

"That's not enough against Cinder. She's a tactician, like me. I've learned everything from her, so we'll use her brain against herself."

"...Are you talking about you Semblance?"

"Well, that too."

"Emerald, Adam's dangerous. I don't know how he didn't even hurt you yet. He despises Humans."

"Well I got him a book and now he's only mildly angry at us. It helps knowing history." Mercury hated history since Oobleck was constantly on his back since he only did the bare minimum. Mercury's favorite class was fighting class with Glynda which should be in...

"...Oh fuck."

"What?"

"We have fighting class in three minutes."

"Why didn't you say it sooner!?"

"Because I forgot!"

"If we're late because of you I'm leaving with Ruby."

"Why is it my fault!?"

"Because you're stupid now let's go."

"Well done team RWBY, while your technique could have been better, your teamwork was exemplary. Now, since we have a little time left, which teams would like to go?"

"..."

"Come on, don't be shy students."

"..."

"Very well then, since there are no volunteers, let's choose randomly... It will be team JNPR against... team EBBN. May both teams join me. As always, both teams will have one minute to plan ahead their tactics. Good luck." Team EBBN formed a circle and Emerald began talking since she was the team leader.

"Okay, obviously Pyrrha is their best fighter, Ren and Nora are a strong duo, and while Jaune is, Jaune, he's a strong tactician too. Blake and Neo, you'll both take on Pyrrha first, Merc, you take care of Ren and Nora and I'll take on Jaune. As soon as I take care of him I'll join you against them. Are we all clear?"

"But what if we can't beat Pyrrha?"

"Just try not to get hurt too much so we'll be four against her, she won't stand a chance against the four of us. We're not CRDL."

"I could probably take on CRDL by myself. I really wanted to fight Pyrrha alone too, sure sparing is great and all but actually fighting? That'd be awesome."

"We can't let you alone against her, she knows about your legs and would use them against... You just gave me an idea."

**3... 2... 1... START!**

Emerald shot at Jaune who blocked with his shield just in time. Blake shot at Pyrrha while Neo ran at her and tried to sweep her off her feet only for Pyrrha to jump and use her shield to crush Neo who shattered on contact while the real Neo swung Hush at Pyrrha's head who used her Semblance to deviate it from its path. Blake then used Gambol Shroud's sword on Pyrrha's back but Pyrrha brought her shield to her back, parrying the attack. Meanwhile Ren and Nora were both attacking Mercury who simply dodged the ginger girl's hammer and the barrage of shots from the dark haired member of team JNPR. While Ren's bullets were precise, Nora was fast and a hit from her would definitely hurt. Mercury knew that he couldn't dodge eternally and so feinted a dodge when Nora swung her hammer horizontally at him only to kick it near the handle, making it flew from Nora's hands. Mercury then got behind her and took her in a choke hold, making Ren stop shooting.

"What? You're not gonna keep on shooting? You could shoot at her and me and we'd both go down. I'm our team's best fighter you know?"

"I'm not going to shoot at my own teammate. And Nora can get out of your grip if she wants too."

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see her try." Nora who started losing consciousness started stomping on Mercury's foot with all her strength but Mercury did not budge. In an act of desperation, she moved her head as much as she could and bit on Mercury's arm making him grit his teeth in pain but still not letting her go until her body eventually could not stay up, Mercury then let her go and kicked her in the stomach, making Nora's body flying toward Ren who caught her just in time. Mercury however, had ran behind Nora's body while Ren was focused on her and Ren only saw a boot approaching his face before darkness filled his vision.

"Well, you've already taken care of them I see." Emerald was looking at him, sitting with her arms crossed on top of Jaune's body who laid on his back.

"What took you so long?"

"Well, Jaune trained with Pyrrha apparently and I had to use my Semblance against him. I took some time to rest."

"Let's see how the other two are doing." Then a buzzer rang off signifying than a student's Aura reached red. They looked and saw that Blake and Neo were both in the red while Pyrrha was only just reaching yellow.

"Uh, well looks like it'll be two against one."

"So what was your idea you talked about?"

"You'll understand don't worry."

"You two had Blake and Neo fighting me to take care of the others while I was distracted. That was smart of you. But I'm not gonna lose now."

"Yes, that was our plan. And to be honest, Jaune here was child's play. He's really pathetic you know. I think I broke one of his arm with my 'legs.' "

"How about we have a rematch then? So I can show you why you'll never beat me Mercury."

"Gladly." Mercury ran at Pyrrha and began with an axe kick which Pyrrha easily dodged since she remembered him using this attack when they spared. She had used her Semblance the fist time but she could not do it now since people were looking and so she used her sword to slash at Mercury's legs only for the sword to pass right through it. Pyrrha's eyes widened and she took a kick right on the gut, making her drop her weapon. Mercury then appeared next to her while the first Mercury disappeared. Emerald had used her Semblance on Pyrrha to make her remember her past spar against Mercury but using her Semblance like that was really taxing for Emerald. Pyrrha's Aura dropped lower until it was almost red but she could still fight. Pyrrha quickly used her Semblance to attract her weapon and immediately threw it at Emerald, hitting her in the head and making Emerald's Aura drop to the red, disqualifying her. Pyrrha used her Semblance again and brought her weapon back as well as her shied in both of her hands.

"Well... looks like, it's really just us n-now. I wonder if you can beat me this time. I'm pretty, pretty tired so you have a chance."

"Give up Pyrrha, your Semblance may give you an advantage but you can barely stand up."

"I'll nev-never give up Mercury, as long as I'm standing, I'll, I'll fight."

"Hmpf, well that's pretty courageous of you, but there's something you should know Pyrrha... I've trained to make people like you fall." Mercury shot a bullet with his boot which Pyrrha blocked. Mercury then shot again and again at Pyrrha until it the bullets caused a smokescreen which blinded Pyrrha.

"Blinding me won't be enough Mercury, I can still sense you with my Semblance."

"I wasn't trying to blind you Pyrrha, I know that with your 'radar' you could probably see me in a mile... But tell me, have you ever seen me use Dust before?" A shot was heard and Pyrrha's body got launched in the air, covered in ashes. Mercury had loaded his grieves with Dust ammunition, courtesy of Ruby who taught him how to use some. Pyrrha's body was falling but Mercury caught her just before she could touch the floor.

"Looks like I'm the winner this time Pyrrha."

"Yeah, good _cough_ , good match." Glynda then walked next to the two while Mercury helped Pyrrha get back on her feet with an arm under her shoulders.

"Once again, team EBBN wins the match. Bravo to them. However, team JNPR fought with everything that they had and they probably could have won had they not fought against team EBBN. Team EBBN will have an A while team JNPR gets a B. Congratulations everyone." Cardin who watched the fight scoffed while crossing his arms.

"They always win, I'm sure they're cheating." Ruby who was also watching the fight heard Cardin's remark and got pissed at Cardin.

"Shut up Cardin! Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can talk badly about them."

"You're only saying this because you're dating two of them, fucking weirdo."

"What did you say?"

"I said that you three dating was weird so you're a weirdo. What are you gonna do about it?" Ruby pulled out her scythe and brought the blade next to Cardin's neck. Everyone turned to look at what was happening, including Glynda herself.

"Miss Rose!"

"If you ever make a remark about our relationship, I'll be sure to hurt you Cardin. You may be a bully but you _don't_ want to get on my bad side."

"MISS ROSE!" Ruby brought back Crescent Rose to it's gun form on her back and left the class. When she opened the door she noticed that it was already opened and she barely caught a glimpse of someone's foot turning at a corner. Ruby used her Semblance and saw that it was the girl that was with Cinder, meaning that she was observing the class. Ruby kept that thought in mind, she would have to talk about this with Emerald and Mercury later.

"Mister Winchester, for disturbing the class, yet again, you'll spend the rest of the week cleaning the classes and hallways under Mister Port's watch. I hope this will teach you a lesson since you don't follow ours. Everyone else may gather their belongings and leave for you next class." Every student left the classroom except for Emerald and Mercury who stayed behind.

"You can go, I just need to talk to her about something."

"Nah, I see that look in your eyes that says 'I'm going to do something stupid.' "

"Merc, I'm fine. I'm just going to talk with her. You can leave." Emerald kissed Mercury's cheek and Mercury left the classroom, leaving Emerald and Glynda alone.

"Miss Goodwitch, can I ask you two questions?"

"Of course Miss Sustrai, I'm here to listen to you."

"What will you do about Ruby's...outburst?"

"Miss Rose will only get an hour of detention, she still did threaten a student during my class... But, I will allow her some company. She fought remarkably today and she actually listens to my advise."

"Oh, thank you Miss Goodwitch."

"No worries. What was your second question?"

"It's... about that thing we talked about with professor Ozpin."

"Oh, what did you want to know?"

"I wanted your opinion. If you were in my situation, would you accept professor Ozpin's offer?"

"I... Miss Sustrai I can't... I cannot tell you. It is neither my place or my right to tell you what to do."

"But if he presented you with the same opportunity, would you do it?" Glynda lowered her head and looked at her hands, holding her weapon.

"...Yes, I would. I know that the risks are here and that I could potentially... leave. But I also know that it's either my life, or the life of billions of people. If I can even save one person, I know that I would do it. This is why I became a huntress in the first place. But this isn't my choice to make Emerald, and I do not have the same relationships that you have. If I died, it would be okay, I would get replaced and my friends will cry but eventually they'll move on. I'm not young anymore, you however, you have all your life ahead of you, you have people that love you and that you love, you have the potential to do anything that you put your mind into. What I'm trying to tell you is that, no matter the decision that you end up choosing, it won't change the fact that you're destined for great things." Glynda could see tears falling on the floor, she raised her head and saw Emerald crying. It was the first time someone actually complimented her for who she was and not what she could do. She hugged Glynda who hugged back her student. She was smiling even though she herself had tears threatening to spill.

"Thank you Miss Goodwitch, thank you."

"It's okay Miss Sustrai. And please, call me Glynda when no one is around."

"Okay, but call me Emerald too."

"Okay Emerald, okay... Do you want a tissue?"

" _Snif_ , yes please... Sorry for crying and hugging you."

"I do not mind. You needed it. You should go to your next class however."

"Yes I will, thank you for everything." Emerald grabbed her bag and left Glynda alone. Glynda's smile then fell and a sad expression was on her face.

'She should not have to make this choice, she's still so young, I hope that she does not accept the offer.'


	14. Chess game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Internet, I'm terribly sorry for the wait, I had my online tests and even after I took them I didn't have the will to write but finally, FINALLY, I've done it and before February too. Now, I only have to do the same with my other work, in under one day... Yeaaaaah...

The members of team CCAV and Roman were in their headquarters and since they had already gathered enough information about the students they were now each doing their own things. Flynt was playing a game on his Scroll, Vernal was doing some push-ups, Adam was polishing Wilt and Blush, Cinder was watching the footage taken by Vernal of teams' EBBN and JNPR's fight and Roman was puffing from his cigar.

"You know, I could have been a Huntsman too once."

"Please, you? Roman I've only known you for thirty minutes and even I know that you're a failure of a human being."

"Says the girl without a Semblance."

"It's the pot calling the kettle black."

"I do not need a Semblance unlike some other people. All I need," Roman brought Melodic Cudgel behind his head."is my little cane here."

"Didn't you lose against that girl with the scythe though?" Asked Flynt while lowering his Scroll to look at Roman.

"I hate this girl, and she wasn't alone. Fucking Glynda Goodbitch had to intervene."

"Thankfully I was here, otherwise Roman wouldn't be here to make us all hate him."

"You should have let him to die. He's an asshole."

"You watch it you stupid animal. You're only here because I need your kind to help me steal all this Dust."

"What did you say!?"

"You two? Shut up. Roman go and see if someone other than us cares about you. Adam come here, I need you to see this." Adam got up from the floor and walked behind Cinder to watch the footage from the fight.

"What about it?"

"Do you know what Miss Nikos' Semblance is?"

"...It must be something like telekinesis or gravity right?"

"Close but no. I believe it is only magnetism."

"Like polarity?"

"Exactly, now, we know that out of team CCAV I am the strongest fighter and that my weapons are part of my Semblance."

"You're only stronger than us because you have those Maiden's powers though."

"Flynt?" Flynt made a zipper sound over his mouth.

"Good, while you are a close second in terms of fighting capabilities Adam, I believe that even you wouldn't win against the Mystral champion if you two were to fight."

"You think that I can't beat Pyrrha in a fight?"

"Maybe you can but you would have to make no mistakes. However she could defeat Vernal and Flynt in a two on one."

"She only has a strong Semblance. Take that away and she's just a little girl."

"Vernal, you really shouldn't underestimate your opponents."

"But she didn't even win against your ex puppy, and he doesn't even have a Semblance."

"Mercury is far stronger than you'll ever be Vernal, do you know why?"

"Why?" Vernal was shaking with anger. How could Cinder say that to her? She trained day after day to get to where she was. She never gave up even though she knew people with Semblances would have an advantage on her.

"Because Mercury fights for himself. He doesn't care about glory, strength, or things like that. He fights because he enjoys fighting. Whether it's a little spar or a fight to the death, he'll always fight. He's already fought his own demons, and he beat them. Can you say the same Vernal?" Vernal looked at the floor like a child who just got scolded by their parents. She knew that deep down, she kept fighting to prove to her tribe that she was a capable fighter, even after they threw her away.

"What about you Flynt? Do you think that you'd be able to defeat either of them?"

"I'm more of a support fighter, I can create openings to strike, I wouldn't go facing someone alone, even I'm not that stupid."

"It seems you're not totally hopeless then. Do you and Vernal still train together?"

"Yeah, I'd say we're evenly matched. We already have some names for our techniques."

"Splendid, I hope that I'll get to see them soon... Adam?"

"What is it?"

"You've been staring at that girl for a while now. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Is this going to be a problem?"

"It depends, am I allowed to kill her?"

"Hmmm yes."

"Goo-"

"But not now. You wouldn't want to blow our cover yet, right?"

"Even though team EBBN is already onto us?"

"They may be, but they won't talk as long as we play along. You see, this, all of this, is just a big game of chess. And I intend to win."

"But aren't you working for someone too? Aren't you playing so that they win?" Cinder turned her head to look directly in Adam's eye, and started laughing, louder and louder.

"Oh Adam, you aren't wrong, or should I say, you weren't wrong? I have a question for you three, let's see if you can answer it correctly. What is my boss seeking?" Flynt answered first.

"Power?"

"Dominance?" Adam followed.

"Reassurance." Cinder hummed in approval.

"Very good Vernal, can you explain why to them?"

"Well, our mission last time was to steal the Maiden's powers so I guess that they want the four of them and the reason is that if they are all working for them and not against them, nobody would ever be able to defeat them."

"Exactly, I knew you'd catch up on it. I have a second question for you. What do _we_ do in all of this?"

"...Oh." Vernal widens her eyes in realization.

"What, what do we do in all of this?" Flynt did not follow what they were talking about.

"You want for us to gather the Maiden's powers and betray your boss." Cinder smirked.

"Your tribe really abandoned someone with a lot of potential. Their loss is our benefice."

"But what about the White Fang?"

"They will get their revenge, do not worry. The same also goes for your family Flynt."

"I don't want revenge, I just need the money for my family, nothing more."

"And you will get paid, I always keep my promises."

"Then everything's okay for me. I don't care about your chess game or whatever."

"You are a simple person Flynt, that is what I enjoy about you, you don't care about complicated stuff."

"You're making it sound like I'm dumb."

"Which you are." 

"Vernal, be nice to Flynt, he's just different from you, it's important to have different perspectives in a group."

"But what now? What do we do?" It was Adam who asked the question and everyone looked at each other, not knowing how to answer.

"Do we train?" Vernal asked.

"Do we gather more intel?" Adam proposed.

"Do we do nothing?" Hoped Flynt.

***CRACK***

The sound of a glass crashing against the floor was heard and suddenly team CCAV was on its guard, looking at the ceiling where a glass panel was missing. Cinder made a hand sign to Adam signaling him to look at the intruder. Adam jumped in the hole and ended up on the roof where he saw, that no one was here, everything seemed normal and he did not hear anything out of the ordinary. He was about to go back to his team when he noticed a single rose petal in the air, slowly falling. Adam caught it before it hit the floor and brought it back to the team.

"I believe that Ruby was spying on us. I found a rose petal that matches with those she leaves when she uses her Semblance."

"Do we eliminate her?" Vernal asked looking at their team leader.

"No, leave her be for now. Although she and I will have a serious conversation when I'll see her."

"Can we at least threaten her?" Suggested Adam.

"I think that serious conversation means threatening, but I may be mistaking." Vernal quipped.

"To answer your earlier question Adam, you may all do whatever you wanted to do, except for you Flynt."

"What!? Why me!?" Cinder's visible eye almost glinted in the room.

"Well someone needs to remove all these shards of glass but we don't have a broom here." Cinder could have used her Semblance to remove the shards, but Flynt did not need to know that.

Ruby cursed herself for alerting team CCAV, she had followed Vernal after classes were over to clear any doubt from her mind and what she found definitely erased any doubt she may have had. She will have to alert someone from Beacon, either a teacher like professor Goodwitch or even professor Ozpin himself. But before that, she ran, and ran, and ran, until eventually she found herself in front of team EBBN's door, knocking on it once, then a second time, and then she started pounding the door with her fist.

"I swear if this is Cardin again I'm not holding ba-Ruby? What are you doing here?" Mercury opened the door only for Ruby to push him back into the room and close the door behind her, checking if it was locked.

"Uhm, are you okay?"

"We need to talk, now!" Emerald who heard the commotion went next to Ruby.

"What did you do this time Merc?"

"Nothing! Not that I know of at least... Am I in trouble?"

"What!? No! It's not a couple talk, you did nothing wrong, you're super nice actually and I'm glad to say you're my boyfriend, the same goes for you too Emerald." Mercury visibly sighed in relief, glad to be innocent for once in his life while Emerald smiled before coughing to hide her blush and to get back to business.

"Thanks, but why are you here then? You seemed pretty serious."

"That's because it is serious. Do you remember team CCAV? The team that was in the library with us." Emerald started to understand where Ruby was going with this.

"Yeah we do, what about them?"

"Well I already had doubt on Cinder, their team leader, and then I thought that I saw one of them, Vernal if I remember correctly, spying on you during your fight against Jaune's team. So I followed them after class and I found them with Roman Torchwick and then they analyzed our fighting capabilities to beat us if we were to fight against them and then-" Mercury placed his index on Ruby's mouth, quieting her.

"I knew we had to talk about this sooner or later, just don't panic okay, that's all we're asking. Can you do that for us?" Ruby nodded, still with his index against her lips.

"Okay, good... Em and I, we knew Cinder before we got into Beacon, we were working for her to be more precise. She's also working for someone though, Salem, she's a very dangerous woman who plans on destroying Remnant."

"Why would she want to do that?" This time Emerald answered for her.

"We don't know for sure, neither Cinder or Ozpin told us. My theory? She's crazy, simple as that. And while Ozpin's fighting against her, he's not completely innocent too. We can't totally trust him."

"We can't trust professor Ozpin!?"

"I didn't say that, just be cautious around him. I know everything that's happening is pretty crazy, and I know that you want to live a normal Huntress' life, but just know that we're all in this together, may it be Merc and I, team EEBN, or even team JNPR." Ruby began tearing up but quickly wiped the tears form her eyes.

"There may also be a little problem..."

"What is it?"

"They probably know that I know that they're up to something. I made some, noise, while spying on them."

"It's okay, just stay in our dorm for now, we'll talk to them about it, you have nothing to be afraid of. Blake, Neo?" Both girl's expression were serious.

"Yeah."

"Watch over Ruby, stay with her at all time and try to stay in our dorm for as long as possible while Merc and I go talk to the rest of team CCAV."

_"You've got it boss."_

"Thanks, Merc?"

"Let's go, I kind of wanted to fight these guys too, see if they're a good replacement of us."

"Probably not, where were they Ruby?"

"Near the docks, in a warehouse."

"We'll be back soon, if not, warn Ozpin." And with that Emerald and Mercury took off to the docks to pay a visit to team CCAV.

"Do you think Ruby's going to stay in the dorm?"

"Have you seen her? Of course she's already left our dorm. We just need to find them to make sure that she's in no danger whenever she's alone."

"Dibs on Adam."

"We're not fighting them if we don't have to."

"You're no fun you know that?"

"And you're my favorite idiot, now shut up and don't talk unless I tell you to."

"Ugh Flynt go and clean the floor from those shards, why can't Adam order one of his associates to do that!? Nooo it has to be me, sometimes I feel like she hates me... Nah she's not that bad with me, at least she let me use this broom I found."

"Why are you talking to yourself?" Suddenly Emerald.

"KYAAAAAA! HOLY ATLAS YOU FUCKING SCARED ME! Wait why are you two here?"

"We want to talk to you and your teammates, now."

"Well I don't know where they are right now, I'm cleaning up because someone wasn't discreet enough."

"Gather your team here."

"Why don't you do it yours-" Clang went half of the broom on the floor thanks to Emerald Thief's Respite. "You know what? You have a point, I'll be back real quick."

"...Can I talk now?"

"Is it something important?"

"Yes."

"Can it wait?"

"Wait no, it wasn't that important actually."

"Merc-"

"Shutting up, sorry."

"Thanks." Flynt came back with the rest of team CCAV with him. Cinder saw her two ex-henchmen and then the floor.

"Can you tell me why you two interrupted Flynt's cleaning job? He was almost done, it would have been his first completed mission with us."

"And why did you call us too? I never even talked with you prior to this sentence." Vernal asked while crossing her arms.

"To answer your first question," Emerald shot the ceiling, making more shards of glass fall on the floor. "he was far from actually cleaning it all. To answer your second question, it's actually because of this window here that I asked him to gather you all here." Cinder smiled, this Emerald was far different from the Emerald that she met years ago.

"Really? Please do explain."

"We're not idiots Cinder, you already know that we know about your plan, even if we don't have the full details of said plan. But you also know that Ruby's onto you. I'm only asking you to not touch her, leave her out of your plan."

"And why would we do that Emerald? What if she went after us by herself? Should we not defend ourselves? Should we let her attack us?"

"We'll tell her not to go after you, you won't have to worry about her."

"Well it seems like a good deal" Emerald let her shoulders drop, it went better than she expected. "but," Ah, there it was. The but." what would happen if I didn't agree to this deal?"

"We'd fight." It was Mercury who answered this time."

"Oh really? Do you truly believe yourself to be able to defeat me?"

"I know your fighting style better than anyone else on Remnant, if someone can win against you, it's me." Cinder looked at Mercury as if he was the very thing she loathed, and just like that, the loath was gone, replaced by a smile, and then a laugh."

"Ahahah, oh Mercury, you really are funny you know that? But I'll humor you a little. I will accept your deal under one condition." Emerald almost rolled her eyes at how cliche it sounded.

"What's your condition?"

"If you two are able to defeat my teammates, we'll not go after little red, as long as you keep your end of the deal that is."

"You won't fight?"

"I do not believe that I need to." Emerald smiled internally, Cinder was really the most egocentric person that she knew, well her and Weiss she supposed.

"Fine, whenever you're ready." Mercury and Emerald took their fighting stances, ready to fight.

"Just like old time right?" Mercury asked while smiling, it was the smile of a predator.

"Just like old time." Emerald's eyes glistened in the dark, and suddenly, the duo disappeared from the room.

"Where are they? Did they just pop out of existen-UGH." Flynt got hit in the back of the head by Emerald's Thief's Respite, leaving him unconscious on the floor of the warehouse.

"Oh I should have probably warned you, Emerald's Semblance lets her make hallucinations. Good luck against her." Cinder told them before sitting on a crate, watching the fight.

"And you're telling us now!? You're the worst leader ever!" Vernal shouted before sighing, she couldn't fight if she was angry, she had to concentrate. Raven may have kicked her out of the tribe, but she still taught her how to fight, and she didn't train for nothing. She closed her eyes and waited, and waited, and waited, until she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She quickly turned around and shot, missing Mercury's head from only an inch.

"Phew, you almost got me there, I should probably be more careful in the future. Don't you agree?"

"Shut up."

"Tell me, what's your Semblance? It must be pretty strong right?"

"Shut, up."

"I had a Semblance once, but I took an arrow in the knees, both of them."

"SHUT UP!" Vernal charged at Mercury and slashed at him with her blades only for him to stop them with... His hands!? Mercury then turned into Emerald and before she could react Vernal got shot in the torso three time by Emerald's gun, making her Aura shatter.

"It's over for you, pull back or I'll shoot." Vernal was livid, she wanted to punch the girl's face until it was all bloody. What angered her the most was not the sentence she just said or even the fact that she was defeated by her. No, what she hated the most was the look on the girl's face, it was serious, deathly serious. Emerald was not smiling, she was not even angry, she was just neutral. Even though she just made the hallucination of a joking Mercury, she looked as if nothing would ever phase her.

"Vernal, it's over, come here." Cinder ordered from her seat, making it clear that she was also not joking. Gone was her usual smirk, Cinder looked at Emerald with the same expression of neutrality before Emerald made eye contact with her, sending back the reflect of her face. "You do know that we'll fight seriously one day, and that I will not hold back?" Emerald's expression almost shattered before she closed her eyes and opened them with an even more hardened expression.

"I know, and I won't expect you too." Meanwhile Mercury was fighting Adam, trading blows with him, for every kick sent at Adam, a sword almost cut him in retaliation.

"You know, you're really fighting like Blake, did you taught her how to fight?"

"I did, and she still betrayed me."

"A shame really, but you're making a mistake, she did not betray you, you were the one that betrayed her."

"You're lying!" Adam shot Blush only for the bullets to be parried by Mercury's foot.

"You told her that Humans and Faunus could live equally together without fighting, and yet here we are, a Human and a Faunus fighting against each other and not together. Tell me, why do you think she left the White Fang?"

"Because she's a coward who only knows how to run away!" Adam's sword and clothes glowed red and he sent a wave of red energy at Mercury who activated his left prosthetic by kicking the floor once, making his prosthetic cling to the floor and raising his right foot behind him, Mercury kicked the wave of energy, making it scatter around him. Adam almost rushed at Mercury before he saw the angered look on Mercury's face.

"Blake is not a coward, you are. You don't want to admit that you've changed, or perhaps you've always been like that. Blake found love with a Human, have you ever even had a nice thought toward a Human? You only work with Cinder because she helps you with the White Fang, and you don't even care about your two other teammates, they could die and you wouldn't care. Now tell me, who sounds like a real White Fang's member?"

Adam saw red, how could a Human try and tell him that his actions were wrong!? Blake had wronged him, just like the SDC did years ago. Adam held Wilt as tightly as possible and dashed in an instant at Mercury who almost didn't react in time, Adam slashed in every direction so quickly that it made it hard for Mercury to even dodge. Of course this angered Adam even more who after a slash activated his Semblance in a instant and released all the energy left from the hits received by the sword during the fight from point blank distance. Mercury couldn't dodge or even parry this one so he raised both prosthetic to his torso and put his hands in front of his face. The impact caused him to get sent flying until he landed in crates.

"MEEEERC!!!" Emerald saw Mercury taking the hit and was ready to charge Adam when she heard Mercury's voice.

"DON'T FIGHT HIM, HE'S MINE!!!" From the dust, Mercury rushed at Adam with his prosthetic in front of him. Adam was ready to separate them from Mercury only for Mercury to shoot his prosthetic, sending him on the floor where he kicked Adam's feet, making him lose his balance. Adam was about to get back up when a bullet hit his Aura protected shoulder, only for a second bullet to hit him on the other shoulder. Adam raised his head only to lose the anger that was in him. Above him were a dozens of bullets, flying in circle, until they all fell on him. He tried parrying them with Wilt but there were just too much bullets and they were too fast for him. His Aura glinted with every bullet that landed on him and just before the last bullet hit him, his Aura shattered, only for Mercury to kick Adam out of the way of the bullet which landed where Adam was just a moment ago. Adam looked at Mercury and saw a disappointed expression on his face before he turned his head to face Cinder.

"We won, now keep your end of the bargain and we'll keep ours." Cinder was impressed by how far both Mercury and Emerald got. She actually expected for Adam to win against Mercury but the gray haired boy had gotten stronger very fast. Of course, she was angry that her teammates lost, but she was a woman of her words.

"We will, you can be sure of that. However, I really hope for you two that our paths do not cross again, I'd hate to kill you."

"And we'd hate to die." Responded Emerald. "Goodbye Cinder." And just like that, Emerald and Mercury left the warehouse, leaving behind a defeated team CCAV, and a very angry Cinder.

"Do you think we've gone too far?" The duo was walking back to their dorm to inform Ruby of their success.

"I think we've made our message clear."

"And what is it?"

"Don't fuck with us." Emerald looked at Mercury before nodding in agreement. And still, she kept thinking back to the way Cinder looked at them. She did not even bother fighting them, she knew that she would have won even if they both fought against her. They needed to get stronger, now.

"Merc?"

"Yeah?"

"I'll do it."

"...Em-"

"Merc! We need to get stronger. I, need to get stronger. We may have beaten them, but Cinder would have floored us both if she had fought. We got lucky. She won't let that happen twice."

"So you're willing to possibly sacrifice yourself!? We can defeat her together Em, and we're not alone. We have our teammates, Ruby and her team, even JNPR, we can beat her without those Maiden's stupid powers!"

"NO WE CAN'T!" It was the first time Emerald ever shouted at Mercury in true anger, before she could contemplate on it she shook her head.

"We can't Merc, she's too strong for us, and she's only got half of those powers. Imagine what she'll do if she manages to obtain the other half. She'd be near unstoppable. We need to even out."

"Em, don't do this, please, I can't lose you." Mercury was begging at this point and Emerald could see how it visibly hurt him to think about losing her, but she made her mind, and she could not go back.

"I'm sorry, I love you Merc."

"EM NO!" Emerald used her Semblance on Mercury, making him see his fight with his father again, but Mercury didn't even react to the hallucination, he only tried to see Emerald through it but he couldn't and so he got on his knees and cried until the hallucination stopped, meanwhile Emerald was running to Ozpin's office with tears falling from her eyes, she hated having to do this to Mercury, he didn't deserve it, but she did it for him and for Ruby she told herself. However, she didn't even believe herself. She arrived on Ozpin's floor and quickly cleaned her face from any tears that may have fallen before the elevator's door opened and she was greeted by the sight of Ozpin and a man with black and gray hair who had a sword on his back.

"Miss Sustrai, have you made up your mind?"

"Yes, I'll do it, I'll become the next Fall Maiden."


	15. Hypothetical fights.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much drama in only two chapters. That's a new record.

The office was silent, the gears in the room being the only proof that time was passing. Then the man with the sword pulled out a flask from his side, took a gulp and addressed Emerald.

"So it was you that Oz chose as our new guardian. You don't seem all that tough. What's your Semblance?"

"You don't need to know that."

"Miss Sustrai, this is Qrow Branwen, one of my most trusted associate, you can tell him."

"I'd still prefer not to." Emerald stared at the red eyed man defiantly, only to see the man laughing.

"I see why you chose her Oz, she doesn't take shit, not even from you."

"I suggest you refrain from using such language in my school Qrow. Emerald, what made you choose to become the Fall Maiden? Last time you did not seem all that enthusiastic about it." Emerald had to think of an answer fast, she could not let him find out about team CCAV or her team and friends would be in danger.

"I still don't like it, but if I don't take this responsibility you will force it on someone else, and I can't do that, a Huntress wouldn't do that." Emerald mentally patted herself on the back for the half-truth she just told them.

"While I am disappointed that you do not want the Maiden's powers, I am still glad to hear that your reasons are thought out."

"What is there to be disappointed about? Those powers paint a target on my back, you don't have to sugarcoat it." Ozpin looked at her and Emerald simply looked back, both ignoring Qrow who took another swing from his flask.

"Qrow brought with him Amber who's in a coma in the school's vault under the school, we can start the Aura transfer as soon as you are ready."

"I told you, I am. We can't waste time, we don't know when Salem will attack."

"You're right, let's go. Qrow."

"Right behind you Oz." The three left the office and took the elevator to the vault. Emerald frowned during the whole way, not trusting herself to look at any of the adults. When the elevator's doors opened, Emerald could see a giant hallway with candles left and right. They walked until they reached two pods, one empty and the other containing Amber. Emerald didn't know Amber personally, if Mercury and her had not left Cinder, maybe she would have been the one putting her in this state, or worse.

"You will need to get in this pod and we will take care of the rest. When the pod closes, I will ask you a last time if you are really sure that you want to go along with this. I am obligated to." Emerald only nodded and got in the pod, Ozpin pressed a button and the pod closed. Qrow was watching the whole process with an unreadable glare.

"If you are ready to begin the Aura transfer, tell me yes, I need to hear you say it."

"Yes." Ozpin closed his eyes and pushed the last button on the console, beginning the transfer. Emerald felt heat at first, not a hot one, but still unpleasant to feel. The heat only grew in intensity until Emerald had to close her eyes in pain. But still she forced herself not to cry in case Ozpin stopped the transfer. She could hear a voice in her head telling her that she was making the right choice, but she did not recognize that voice, she had never heard it before. She opened her eyes to look at the pod next to her only to see Amber's face scrunch up in pain. Amber's eyes opened and for a moment they turned red, just like hers. What she did not know was that hers also turned brown before regaining their original color. The Aura transfer seemed to have lasted an hour and yet it actually only took five minutes. When the transfer was over, Emerald felt like she wanted to throw up, and she did, on the interior of the pod. Qrow snorted and Ozpin was a little disgusted at the sight. He opened the pod and helped Emerald walk out of it, avoiding touching the vomit in the pod while doing so. Emerald was hot, like she had an intense fever, but she also felt stronger. She was not able to properly describe it. Was this how Cinder felt too?

"How do you feel Emerald?"

"Like shit."

"No I think that was vomit actually." Emerald wanted to use her Semblance on Qrow so badly but she was already exhausted, using her Semblance would only lead her to Aura exhaustion.

"Do you feel anything different?" Emerald pondered at the question, she already knew that the powers ran though her body but she could feel something else, like a presence. She could feel Amber here, in her head, her torso, her limbs, she was everywhere, but she made no movement to try and possess her body so she took it as a good sign.

"I can feel the powers, but they're not complete, half of them are missing."

"This is normal, half of them were stolen after all. But we will find who did this to Amber and we will get those powers back." Emerald turned her head to look at the other pod and only saw Amber's body, her eyes were closed and she could almost distinguish a smile on her lips, but surely it must have been a trick of her mind.

 _"...-kay. Every...-kay."_ Emerald heard the voice again in her head but she still did not recognize it. Maybe her Semblance was playing a trick on her after all these years. Whatever happened, Emerald felt tired and only wanted to sleep.

"Can I go back to my dorm? I'm really tired right now and _yawn_ I could go for some sleep right now."

"Of course Emerald, when you wake up tomorrow however, I want you to come to my office to talk about your new responsibilities as a guardian.

"Goodnight professor Ozpin... Qrow" Emerald showed him the birdie and got one back in return. She took the elevator and excited the tower to go back to her dorm. When she opened the dorm she was met by the members of her team and Ruby staring right at her.

"Is it my birthday or something?" Ruby ran at her and hugged her as tightly as she could, making it harder for Emerald to breath.

"You're back! We were so scared! We thought that we lost you!"

"It's okay, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere... Can you be a little more gentle though? I'd like to breath a little." Ruby made an 'oh' sound and let go a little while blushing. Emerald turned her head and looked at Mercury who turned his head to avoid her.

"Merc I-" Mercury lifted his hand to stop her and Emerald waited for him to talk.

"...I was scared for you Em, no, I was terrified, what you pulled on me back there, it hurt, and I know that you did this because you believed it was the good thing to do but I'm still angry at you. I'm not mad, but I'm angry, I hope you can understand this." Emerald looked at him and it pained her to know that she really hurt him this time. She lifted her free arm in an invitation and Mercury looked at her before walking toward her and hugging her and Ruby.

"Do you think a normal bed is enough for the three of them? You know to...?" Blake made a penetrating hand gesture to Neo who put two fingers on her chin to act like she was thinking about it.

"Oh shut up you two, we're not perverts." Emerald was smiling, betraying the happiness that she felt at the moment.

_"Twenty Liens that they're fucking before the end of the year."_

"Twenty before the end of the month."

"Can you guys stop betting on this? We're not fucking."

"We aren't?/We aren't?"

"You two, shut up." Mercury and Ruby looked at each other, smiled and nodded before they both went at Emerald's throat.

"What are you-Wait! Stop! No! Neo and Blake are watching!"

"You scared us Em, I think you deserve a little punishment."

"Yeah, and I'm sure that the girls won't say a thing, right girls?" Both girls nodded but started getting closer to each other.

"No guys, I'm tired, please, not today."

"So we can do it another time? Say, tomorrow for example?" Ruby asked hopefully.

"Fuck you Ruby."

"Hihi, that's the point." But Ruby and Mercury both let go of her neck which had some hickeys on it because of them.

"I hate you both."

"But you love us more." Mercury said cheekily.

"Maybe, but do you know what I really love right now? Sleep. So goodnight." Emerald got out of the hug and went on her bed to sleep, exhausted because of the Aura transfer. However she felt her bed being moved and she opened her eyes to see it connected to Mercury's bed and the owner of the bed along with Ruby crawling next to her from both sides. They turned her body so that Mercury was spooning her and Ruby was spooned by her.

"Ruby you have to sleep in your dorm."

"Nothing in the school's rules say so, so no. Goodnight Emerald."

"Goodnight Em."

"Dammit you guys."

"...Oh they're definitely going to fuck."

"Blaaaaaake!"

"Goodnight."

"How are the bruises?"

"Why do you act like you care?"

"Maybe because you're my partner, duh. So, how are the bruises?"

"...They're fine, thanks."

"I can't believe they took me out like that. I didn't even fight."

"Yeah well if you had actually paid attention you would have heard her coming behind you."

"Hey, I have a great hearing, I'm not a musician for nothing. She must have disabled the sound of her footsteps or something."

"I don't know, that's how I noticed her actually, so I think you're lying."

"Whatever, they were too strong for us. Big deal. Cinder's strong enough to beat them, I don't even know why she brought us in all this mess." Vernal turned to look at Flynt with a serious expression on her face.

"Do you really believe that they were too strong for us? Or are you making excuses because _you_ aren't strong enough?"

"Hey what's your problem!?"

"My problem is that I lost against this bitch while that gray-haired asshole beat Adam! Why!? Why was he able to beat someone with a Semblance but not me!?"

"...So it's about that. It's always about that isn't it? Your lack of a Semblance... You know, you keep calling me an idiot, but I think you're the true idiot here." Vernal aimed her weapon at Flynt but he was faster and used his trumpet do disarm her.

"Now you don't have a weapon, what are you gonna do about it? Are you going to keep crying over it or are you going to find something else to fight?" Vernal looked around her but she found nothing, she took a step back but her foot hit against something and then paused. The shards of glass were still here, she could just pick one and fight, and so she did. She lunged at him with it but Flynt simply raised his hands in surrender.

"See? You don't need your weapon to fight, which means that you also don't need your Semblance. Who's an idiot now?" Vernal punched him in the arm and Flynt cried while holding it since he forgot to activate his Aura to protect himself.

"Okay, I deserved it."

"Asshole, but, thanks, I guess."

"Hey, we're partners, we're in this together whether we like it or not, so how about we try and like it?" Vernal rolled her eyes but could not stop herself from smiling. She would never admit it, but she was glad that Flynt was her partner.

"Just for your information, you're not cool."

"Suuure, and you have a Semblance."

"Asshole."

"Bitch."

"Have you guys seen Ruby?" Yang entered her dorm and noticed that her sister was missing.

"I believe she's with Emerald and Mercury right now." Oscar answered from his bed while on his Scroll. Ozpin just informed him that Emerald inherited the remaining half of the Fall Maiden's powers and he responded with a simple 'ok' before turning his Scroll off.

"You mean team EBBN?" Weiss was for once relaxing and reading a book on her bed.

"I meant Emerald and Mercury yes."

"Ooh snap."

"Shut up Yang."

"Aren't you going to call her?"

"Nah, she can do whatever she wants as long as she's being smart about it." Weiss lifted her eyes from her book, disgust clear on her face.

"Why does the first thing that you think about your sister is her having sex?"

"Do you believe that she's not having sex right now?"

"...Good point."

"I can still call her if you have doubts, we'd probably be able to hear them go at it through the call."

"No thanks, I do not want to hear that."

"But it's only natural Weiss, right Oscar?"

"She's right, there's nothing wrong for people who love each other to have sex... Well there's also nothing wrong if they don't love each other actually."

"Shut up, both of you." Yang and Oscar high-fived each other and Weiss sighed.

"I had a question actually." Oscar said while sitting with his legs tucked beneath him.

"What is it?"

"Who do you think would win in a fight between team EBBN and us?" Weiss thought about it and gave her answer first.

"I believe we could win."

"You do?"

"Well, they're strong, we know that, but so are we. We just never got to show it. Ruby's speed makes her near unpredictable, my glyphs bring the best support in our year, Yang's literally a walking tank, and you, nobody knows about your Semblance." Oscar just smiled at her conclusion and turned to Yang.

"What about you, do you believe we could defeat them?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Uh?"

"Why do we care about who would win?"

"It's just a hypothetical question."

"Then it doesn't need an answer."

"Is there something wrong with my question?"

"No, I just don't feel like answering it."

"...You're really suspicious Yang."

"No I'm not, you are, with your hypothetical question."

"It was just a... Oh, I know why you don't want to answer. You don't want to admit that you think we'll lose."

"Yes! I do! Are you happy!?"

"I am, but can you tell me why though?"

"Well let's start with the obvious first, Ruby is not dating one, but two members of their team, meaning that she would not attack them."

"But they wouldn't attack her too."

"That's still two against one for them. There's also the fact that their team is way more coordinated than us."

"What do you mean?"

"Have you seen Mercury and Emerald fight? They don't even need to talk to know what the other's thinking about. Same goes for Blake and Neo who use their Semblance to disorient their enemies. And while I can't prove it, I'm sure that when paired with their partners they're still able to take on us."

"But coordination isn't everything, what about brute strength, speed, Semblance?"

"I may win in brute strength but Mercury's normal kick literally smashed a Boarbatusk's skull, Ruby's the fastest that's true but like I said she wouldn't attack half of their team and I'd say that our abilities are evenly matched."

"Even with my Semblance?" Oscar's hazel eyes were staring directly into Yang's own lilac ones. Oscar's Semblance allowed him to predict his opponents' moves a second before they acted. While he knew that he was hardly beatable in a fight, he also knew of his weaknesses. If an opponent was too fast for him like Ruby, he'd have trouble keeping up, and his Aura's reserve was also really low, meaning that he could not fight for prolonged periods of time. Only his team knew of his Semblance but he told them not to spread it.

"Do you think you'd be able to see through the girls' clones, illusions and hallucinations? What about Mercury? Do you think you're fast enough to keep up with him?"

"...I don't know." Oscar put his hands under his head while supporting a pout on his face.

"You see, that's why I didn't want to answer your question. Now you're all gloomy instead of being motivated to push yourself more."

"I thought that Ruby was our team motivator." Weiss interjected having stopped reading since Oscar had asked his question.

"Well she's not here right now, she's with the enemy."

"Aren't you going a little too far with your analogy?" Weiss asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know am I?"

"...Yes."

"Maybe, but Oscar started it." Yang proclaimed while grinning.

"Whatever, go to bed Yang, it's late."

"Sure Weissy."

"Do not call me that."

"Goodnight Weissy, goodnight Oscaaaary... It didn't work."

"Shut up Yang."

"Do you sometime feel like we're not good enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you're my teammates but I'm also your leader even though you're stronger than me. Do you feel like we're bringing you down?"

"No, not at all. I may be a great fighter, but without your tactics I would have way more trouble against some opponents."

"What about Ren and Nora?"

"Nora provides the brute strength that our team lacks and Ren's not only a good fighter, his Semblance also helps us staying focused during a fight."

"I wish I could do more than just act as a shield and give orders."

"We're not asking for you to do that, we're just asking for you to try your best, that just it."

"But what if my best wasn't enough?"

"Then we'll be there too, we'll do our best together."

"You're the best partner someone could have asked for, I'm so lucky that it was me."

"I don't know about that, but thanks."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"People call you the invincible girl because you never lose right?"

"Oh, uhm, yeah."

"But today you lost, we lost. Does it bother you?"

"I... Jaune, you have to understand, I hate that name, I hate it because people who know it only see me as a great fighter because of it. They don't see the real me."

"I do, you're Pyrrha Nikos, my partner, my mentor, my best friend."

"Mmh, yes I am, but I wanted to try something else."

"What is it?"

"What if I decided on who I was instead of letting people decide for me?"

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay Jaune, I know that you didn't mean any harm... Do you want to know who I want to be?"

"Yes, who are you?" Pyrrha took Jaune's face in her hands and kissed him. The kiss was awkward since neither kissed like that before but they both enjoyed it.

"I am Pyrrha Nikos, the girl who fell in love with Jaune Arc and who wishes to be his girlfriend."

"...I, you, do you really like me?" Pyrrha giggled behind her hand.

"Do you think that I kiss all my friends like that?"

"...Do yo-"

"No I don't."

"Oh thank Gods."


	16. ROSY vs EBBN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning, there's blood in this one. And it is a little darker than usual.

Team EBBN's dorm was silent as everybody in it was still asleep. Blake and Neo were in each other's embrace and so were Ruby and Emerald since Mercury had left the dorm early in the morning and went to the cafeteria to eat and brought a tray of food with him when he finished his own. But he did not went back to his dorm, instead, he knocked on team JNPR's door and waited until the door opened to reveal a yawning Pyrrha.

"Mercury? What are you doing here this early?"

"I need your help." Pyrrha tilted her head and Mercury continued. "I want for us to spar a lot so I can get stronger."

"Why do you need to get stronger?"

"I can't tell you everything but, one of my teammates got stronger, like real stronger and I need to be able to keep up with her."

"But why did you choose me to get stronger? Why not Ruby or Yang?"

"Because Ruby would hold back and I don't know Yang well enough."

"...Alright, I'll help you get stronger. But I will not hold back anything. Even if you complain that you want to stop we'll continue. Do you agree with those terms?"

"I do. Here, I brought you some food before we begin. I'll wait for you where we usually train, and thanks Pyrrha, you're a great friends."

"You're welcome and I just want to help my friends, that's it." Mercury handed her the tray of food and Pyrrha closed the door behind her. Mercury then went to their sparring room and hung a boxing bag before alternating between punching and kicking it until Pyrrha arrived. While Mercury was using the bag Yang came in the room and noticed Mercury who was focused on destroying the boxing bag in front of him. She paid him no mind and started doing some push-ups on her side of the room until Pyrrha came in the room too.

"Hey Pyrrha, what are you doing here this early?"

"Hello Yang, I'm going to train with Mercury."

"...That's not a euphemism for sex right? Because if I learn that he's cheating on Ruby-"

"No! Gods no. We're only training. Plus I'm with Jaune now."

"Oh, congratulations then."

"Thank you."

"If you ever need help to train I'm right here."

"Thanks for the offer, I won't forget." Yang nodded and kept doing her push-ups, leaving Pyrrha to walk toward Mercury.

"I'm here. So, did you have anything in mind to begin with your training?"

"Well how do you usually train? Do you spar with people? Heavy lifting? Meditation?"

"It's a mix of the first two along with some stretching and stamina exercises. I know that Ren meditates but I personally don't."

"Okay, you can start stretching and all to not pull a muscle and then you can tell me when you're ready so we can spar."

"Alright, I should be done soon." Pyrrha began stretching her muscles while Mercury did some squats while holding weights in his hands. When Pyrrha was done she alerted Mercury who put the weights away and they both got into the ring.

"You should wear weights around your ankles to force you into putting more strength behind your kicks."

"How much were you thinking?"

"Let's start with twenty kilograms for now."

"So like ten on each foot?"

"No, twenty on each foot."

"Isn't that a lot?"

"Do you want to get stronger?"

"Good point." Mercury went to the equipment room and came back with the weights already attached to his legs. "I can feel them pushing me toward the ground but that's actually not much, I expected more."

"That's because you're just walking, wait until we're actually sparing to judge them." They both got into position and spared until they couldn't. Mercury lost because of the weights disadvantage but he was still able to hit Pyrrha most of the time.

"Catch!" Yang threw a water bottle at Mercury who was on the ground, sweating and breathing through his mouth. He lifted his hand to catch it but the bottle landed on his face. "Sorry."

"Thanks blondie."

"So, how was your training?"

"I thought it would be more like hell, but Pyrrha's a good training partner."

"Did she hold back?"

"No, she didn't have her weapons though."

"Of course I didn't have them, you were already at a disadvantage with the weights."

"Are you exhausted Mercury?"

"No, I just need to breath for two minutes and I should be ready to go."

"Can we arm-wrestle real quick then?"

"Uhm, sure?" Mercury and Yang both got into position and Pyrrha did the countdown. When she said go Mercury used all his strength to push Yang's arm to the ground but Yang's arm wasn't even moving.

"Are you putting all your strength behind your arm right now?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?...Wait you're not-" Mercury didn't finish his sentence as Yang pushed his arm to his side in less than a second bruising the back of his hand a little.

"How are you such an idiot?"

"What do you mean I'm an idiot!?"

"Do you train your arms or only your legs?"

"Well mostly my legs but I also lift things with my hands."

"And that's problematic. I'm a brawler which means that I'm using my hands more than my legs but I still train all of my body parts equally, I'm just not good with my legs. You however, prioritize your legs even in your training."

"That's because I use my legs more!"

"But in a situation when you need to use your hands and arms' muscles like let's say, I don't know, arm-wrestle, you're in a bad spot. I'm not saying that you would have won if you did train them equally but I would have more difficulty beating you."

"Okay, I get it, I need to use my hands more often, but I'm a kick-based fighter."

"Then learn, that's just it."

"But you literally said that you were a brawler and that you weren't good with your kicks."

"And that's my choice, I prefer using my fists more than my legs, that's all."

"You hypocrite!"

"Shut up! I'm not trying to get stronger unlike some people."

"Why not!?"

"Because I'm strong enough!"

"You're never strong enough! There's always someone or something out there stronger than you and you need to get stronger to beat them or it, that's life!"

"What do you mean someone? We're training to be Huntsmen and Huntresses to kill Grimm."

"Then why are we fighting against other teams huh? Do you believe than Grimm have Semblances and Aura too?"

"Well no but-"

"There's no but. How can you be so blind? How could you lie to yourself like that? We're at Beacon because Ozpin wanted us here, not because we wanted too. Take a look at Jaune for a second."

"What's wrong with Jaune?" Pyrrha who said nothing since they began talking glared at Mercury with her arms crossed.

"If you saw Jaune's performance during initiation, would you have let him into Beacon? Be honest."

"I... No."

"Exactly, do you know why Ozpin let him into Beacon? Because Jaune has the most Aura we've ever seen, making him special."

"So Ozpin saw potential in Jaune."

"No, he saw an opportunity. Do you know which team was the best in all of Beacon? Team STRQ."

"You mean my mom's team?" Yang remembered her dad and Qrow talking about their team back in Beacon and she knew that Raven was a part of this team.

"Yes, we found some information on them from their time in Beacon. They won all of their team fights, they accomplished more missions than any other team and Ozpin trained them himself."

"What else do you know about them?"

"Not much. One of them still works for Ozpin, one's retired, one's a fugitive and one died during their last mission as a team."

"How do you know all that?"

"Emerald's pretty good with devices."

"Is there anything that your team can't do?"

"I don't know. Pretty sure that we're going to beat team STRQ's accomplishments before our last year in Beacon."

"Talking about beating another team, do you think your team can beat my team?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Yesterday Oscar asked us the same question."

"What was your answer?"

"Weiss said that we would win and I said that your team would."

"Wow, you really have faith in your team."

"We're strong, and maybe we could beat you, but even I know that you guys are really strong."

"Well I think that it's pretty stupid to ask this question since we're never going to fight you gu-"

"Next match, team EBBN against team ROSY."

"Fuck, I jinxed it."

_"Jinxed what?"_

"Neo-thing, let's just go." Neo raised an eyebrow at his shitty pun and both teams got up from their seats and faced off next to Glynda.

"I don't need to explain the rules again, however I know that some of you are dating members of the opposite team and I know that it will be hard to do what I say, but do not hold back. Am I clear?" Mercury, Emerald and Ruby nodded they're heads and Glynda gave them a minute to plan their strategies.

"Mercury, you take on Yang since you're both heavy hitters. I'm taking Ruby, Neo you're against Oscar and Blake you take Weiss."

"Are you sure that you're fine fighting against Ruby?" Mercury asked Emerald while stretching his legs.

"Of course I'm fine, we're just training. Nobody's trying to kill nobody."

"Okay team, we're holding nothing back. Imagine that they're Grimm and that you need to kill them, without actually trying to kill them."

"This is the least useful advise you've ever given us." Weiss said with a stoic expression.

"Alright fine, I'm fighting against Blake since she needs time to use her clones, Weiss you take Mercury, Yang you take Emerald and Oscar you take Neo."

"That's more like it."

"Wait, how am I supposed to fight against Emerald and her mind Semblance?"

" _Hallucinations_." Oscar muttered under his breath.

"Okay, new tactics, you take on Blake and I take on Emerald."

"Are you really sure that you can fight your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, sure. What's the worst that could happen?"

"You could freeze in front of her and let her beat you." Declared Weiss.

"...Can we change tactics one mo-"

**Begin!**

Mercury dashed toward Yang who dodged and ran to Blake's position.

"Oh no blondie you're fighting me." Mercury shot a bullet at Yang's back which got blocked by a glyph.

"Sorry Mercury but I think that Yang's already taken."

"Then you're mine."

"Merc, the plan!"

"Sorry Em, we both knew it would happen at some point!"

"...Idiot."

"And yet we both love him."

"Yeah but sti-fuck you scared me!" Ruby had used her Semblance to be next to Emerald.

"So, are we fighting?"

"I won't hold back, you know that?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Ruby deployed Crescent Rose to its full scythe mode and Emerald pulled out Thief's Respite, aiming it at Ruby who grinned.

"Good luck."

"I won't need it." Ruby used her Semblance and disappeared from Emerald's sight. Emerald looked behind her but she could catch glimpses of a red blur, meaning that she could not use her Semblance on Ruby.

Meanwhile, Oscar found himself in front of Blake with her Weapon in front of her.

"I know that you're not Blake, you can show yourself Neo." Blake smiled and shattered, leaving behind a smiling Neo.

_"Well done, but that won't be enough to defeat me."_

"Bring it on." Neo's eyes shifted to pink and she charged at Oscar who didn't move until she impacted him and shattered. The real Neo barely dodged Oscar's cane which was aimed at her head. She got back to her feet and took a fighting position waiting for Oscar to attack. Oscar gripped his cane with two hands and attacked Neo. While Neo was more agile than Oscar he was still dodging her attacks, even when she used her illusions to catch him of guard. Neo quickly knew that she would not be able to beat him if the fight lasted too long. She suddenly had an idea. She aimed Hush at Oscar's head and like she predicted he dodged and countered by aiming his cane at her torso. Neo simply crossed her arms in front of her and took the hit, launching her toward Yang and Blake who were fighting. Well, fighting would be an overstatement, Yang was trying to hit Blake and Blake was only able to evade her punches in time. Neo collided with Yang's back and she got her into a full-Nelson.

_"Take Oscar, I've got her."_

"Okay but don't break too many bones!" Blake aimed Gambol Shroud at Oscar who could only dodge and block the bullets while Yang caught Neo's back and launched her in front of her. Neo opened Hush and she slowly glided until she landed on the ground and bowed.

_"Try to go easy on me okay?"_

"Not a chance!" Yang shot three times with Ember Celica at Neo who blocked with Hush. Yang made a 'tsk' sound and aimed a punch at Neo's weapon only for them both to disappear.

"What the-" Yang took a blow at the back of the head and fell to her knees. She turned her head and saw the short girl smirking at her.

"Is that all you got? It almost felt like a mosquito bit me." Neo's eyes turned red and she walked toward Yang who got up and towered over Neo.

_"Let's see if I'm still a mosquito after I'm done with you."_

"Try me." Neo was about to kick Yang's feet to make her fall when a bullet hit her back, dropping her Aura to zero.

"Got her, go and help Oscar Yang!"

"On it Rubes!" Ruby was the one who shot Neo since Emerald was unable to hit her with her bullets. Yang went to help Oscar against Blake who fared better than her girlfriend against Oscar who could not keep up with her Semblance and her speed. Blake's Shadow was a defensive Semblance which meant that Oscar could not see when she used it and attacked the clones instead of her. Blake saw Yang coming their way and knew that she could not beat the two of them if they were against her at the same time. Thankfully, Oscar chose this moment to strike her with his cane and Blake used all of the Dust in Gambol Shroud to make a clone. Oscar impacted the clone and an explosion of elements rang out in the battleground. Blake had minor burns and her Aura was in the orange while Oscar's unconscious body was floating in the air with his Aura depleted.

"Seems like you had the, elements of surprise on Oscar huh?"

"...Really with the puns?"

"What? They're funny."

"No, they're not."

"I'd like to see you do one better."

"Girls!" Glynda shouted and crossed her arms while looking at the two opponents, making them gulp in fear. Glynda sighed and held her head in her hand. "Just fight please, we don't need to do this all day."

Yang shot Amber Celica at Blake who blocked it with Gambol Shroud's sword since she needed to keep as much of her Aura as possible. Before Yang could react Blake was already on her, slashing with her sword and occasionally shooting too. Yang could only dodge and parry with her gauntlets but most of the bullets still hit her, activating her Semblance. Yang's hair burned and her eyes turned red but she smiled and when Blake tried to hit her with her sword, Yang caught the Blade in her hand and punched Blake with the other. Blake who saw the punch coming from a mile away used her Semblance one last time and while Yang was losing her balance because of the strength she used to punch Blake, Blake hit the back of Yang's head with her remaining strength, not fully depleting the brawler's Aura, but still taking her to the red. Blake smiled and proceeded to celebrate her victory by falling head first toward the ground only for Yang to catch her in time.

"Wow, you okay there?"

"Yeah, just tired. I give up. Can you bring me back to me girlfriend? Thanks." Yang snickered but still picked up the two partners and took them with her outside of the fighting zone.

Mercury was fighting against the heiress but her mastery of glyphs allowed her to have the advantage in their fight, and they both knew it.

"What's wrong Mercury? Do you have trouble against me? Did you defeat Pyrrha by luck maybe?"

"Haha, real funny, why don't you defeat her yourself then?"

"Maybe I will after I'm done with you." Weiss made glyphs appear around Mercury and with a hand motion, ice shards were coming toward Mercury from all directions. Mercury shot half of the shards and ducked at the last moment, letting the remaining shards pass over his head and flying towards Weiss' position. Weiss saw the shards coming toward her and used Myrtenaster to block them from hitting her but as soon as the last shard shattered Mercury's foot impacted with Weiss' torso, sending her seven meters backward. Weiss saw that her Aura was in the orange like Mercury. Weiss began shaking, she could not lose against Mercury, she was a Schnee, she could not lose against someone without a Semblance. She already tried using her time dilation glyph but Mercury was still able to keep up with her, she tried using Dust but he countered every one of her attacks. She didn't have any options left, except for one. She knew she had difficulties summoning, but she was determined not to lose. She closed her eyes, breathed in, lifted Myrtenaster vertically in front of her and opened her eyes before stabbing Myrtenaster in the floor and making a giant glyph appear in front of her. And from the glyph emerged a hand, then an arm, a head, a second arm holding the biggest sword Mercury had ever seen and finally the whole body was visible. The summoning was easily five meters tall and made Mercury gulp.

"Now that's unfair." Mercury almost got hit by the giant sword but he jumped over it just in time, he thought that the size of the summoning would make him slow, he quickly understood that he was wrong. The sword kept swinging and Mercury ducked and kicked the sword from his position making the sword flee from the summoning's hands and the sword collide with Ruby's back, trapping her under the sword's weight.

"OOOW! WHAT IS THAT!?"

"That was Weiss' fault!" Mercury shouted while dodging the giant's punches.

'Now!' Emerald used her Semblance on Ruby while she was trapped, making her see pitch darkness.

'Dammit! Emerald got me! Quick, I need to escape her Semblance, but how?' Ruby tried to come up with something, but she had no idea. She tried using her Semblance but it would not work, or maybe it did but she could not see it. Still, she kept trying to use it. She was glad that Crescent Rose was still with her, but she needed to go back to the fight. She felt something hit her shoulder and then her leg but she saw nothing. She swung her scythe in different directions but she was unable to touch Emerald. Outside of the hallucination, Emerald could only stare as her girlfriend was using her Semblance to move in every direction while swinging Crescent Rose, making it impossible for Emerald to get a clear hit on her. Emerald turned her head and saw Mercury dodging Weiss' summoning, almost getting hit with every punch. Emerald looked at the heiress' position and saw her on one knee, breathing heavily while closing her eyes. Maintaining the summoning consumed a lot of Aura but she kept holding her position, hoping to beat Mercury in one hit. Of course, since she was focused on not letting go, she did not see Emerald approaching her until she felt something against the back of her head.

"Give up, you're almost out of Aura, you won't hold on for much longer."

"I can't, I need, to do this."

"I gave you a chance." As soon as she was about to press the trigger, Emerald saw Ruby coming toward them out of the corner of her eyes. She was about to let Ruby hit Weiss when she remembered that Weiss had almost no Aura left and taking a hit from Crescent Rose could be fatal. Emerald reacted as fast as she could and pushed Weiss out of the way of the blade, saving her and making the summoning disappear.

"Dammit, I almost had him! Why did you-" Weiss stopped talking as soon as she saw the sight in front of her, her eyes widened and she put her hand in front of her mouth. Emerald had pushed Weiss away but the ex-thief took the hit instead of her. On the floor of the battleground, in front of every first years eyes, Glynda's eyes, and team CCAV's eyes, laid Emerald's right arm, with blood still coming out of it. Ruby blinked and in an instant she was back in the real world, she looked around her and saw every students with their mouth opened, looking at something behind her. She turned around and paled. Mercury felt the fatigue attack his body, he had been dodging Weiss' summoning nonstop for four minutes and he knew that he could not dodge indefinitely. He was proven right when he fell on the ground and saw the giant's fist about to impact with him. He closed his eyes and raised his arms to protect himself but the blow never came. He lowered his arms and opened his eyes to see Weiss on the floor with her hand in front of her face. He then looked at Ruby's direction and saw her with a shocked expression on her face. He was about to ask what was wrong when he saw a drop of blood fall from Crescent Rose's blade. Mercury slowly trailed his eyes from the weapon and searched for Emerald's whereabouts and found her on his right. The two ex-partners locked eyes, the red ones were filled with shock and fear in them while the gray ones had an expression of despair. Emerald did not want to look at her arm, she was scared that if she stopped looking at Mercury's eyes she'd see what she feared had happened. Emerald began shaking her head left and right while still keeping eye contact with Mercury.

"Merc? Please tell me it's false. That it's just a dream."

"Em, I need you to look at me. Keep looking at me Em, be strong. Don't you fucking dare look at- don't fucking look at it Em."

"I, I need to see it Merc. I have to see the damage."

"Please don't do that Em, I beg of you, don't do that."

"I can start feeling the pain. It burns. It, IT BURNS! AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" Emerald's cries were heard by everyone in the room and in her pain she involuntarily used her Semblance, affecting the people closest to her. They all felt the same pain as she felt, Mercury, Ruby, Weiss, Glynda, Yang, Blake, even Oscar and Neo woke up from their unconscious state at the pain they felt in their right arm. Some students in the first row also felt the pain like Nora and Jaune. Ren tries using his Semblance on his teammates but in vain. Nobody could approach Emerald unless they wanted to feel the same pain as her. Only Mercury was able to see through the pain, and he walked toward Emerald while clenching his arm with his other hand. When he was next to her he gripped her shoulder with his good hand and Emerald opened her eyes a little through the tears.

"Em! You have to calm down! You're hurting everyone! We can't help you like that!"

"I can't! It hurts so much! Make it stop please!"

"I'm sorry Em!" Mercury leaned his head back and headbutted Emerald's head, making her stop screaming. She looked at him and fell on her back unconscious.

"Go and get the nurse! Now!" Glynda shouted at Ruby who nodded and ran out of the room, leaving a bloodied Crescent Rose behind her. Glynda got next to Emerald and used her Semblance to keep the blood from exiting Emerald's body. Mercury could only stare in shock at the pained expression on his leader's face. He turned his head, unable to look at her any longer and his eyes met Amber's ones. Team CCAV had watched the fight, Vernal and Adam were unimpressed by what they saw as they've seen worst in the tribe and in the White Fang while Flynt was making gagging noises over a trash can. Cinder however, she looked at Mercury with a sad expression on her face, the first one since he had met her. Cinder mouthed a 'I'm sorry' and left the room. Mercury wanted to go after her but he could not leave Emerald's side, she would need as much help as she could and Mercury would be here for her, always.


	17. Rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may take a break after this chapter. I'll still continue but I won't be able to post a chapter every week. Still, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter and take care of yourselves.

Pain, excruciating pain and hollowness was what Emerald woke up to. She opened her eyes slowly but closed them as soon as the ceiling's lights were visible. She could feel the presence of people near her but she did not want to get up yet, so she acted as if she was still unconscious. Emerald was not an idiot, she remembered what happened and she knew that she lost her arm. She wanted to cry but it would be useless since it would not bring it back. She also knew that whatever Mercury did to his legs he could probably do to her arm, at least she hoped.

 _'Can...me?'_ That voice, Emerald swore that she heard her back at the vault with Ozpin and Qrow.

'Hello? Is someone here?'

_'Wait? You can hear me?'_

'Pretty hard not to since I'm pretty sure you're in my head.'

_'I don't believe that I'm in your head. I think I'm in your Aura.'_

'Wait, you're Amber right?'

_'Yes, do I know you?'_

'Not really, I met you when you were unconscious.'

_'I was unconscious? Why?'_

'Someone stole a lot of your Aura making you unconscious.'

_'Oh, but why am I inside you?'_

'Please don't say it like that and, I kinda had to take the last remains of your Aura since we didn't know when or if you would wake up.'

_'And what happened to my body?'_

'No idea, I'm sorry.'

_'At least I'm not dead, that's better than nothing, right?'_

'I don't want to lie to you Amber. You can't do anything, is that really a life worth living for?'

_'...'_

'Amber?'

_'No I'm here, I'm just, it's a lot to take in. To know that I'm practically dead. It's scaring me a little.'_

'I'm here, you're not alone.'

_'Shouldn't I be the one comforting you? You just lost an arm.'_

'Replaceable.'

_'You shouldn't bottle up your emotions like that. I know that you're putting up a facade, I can feel it thanks to our bond.'_

'Way to expose my defense mechanism Amber. And I have to be strong, for my team and the people I love.'

_'I'm sure you'll do fine, but you should wake up, they're waiting for you.'_

'Are you always watching what I'm doing?'

_'Well not always, I don't want to see you in the bathroom.'_

'Gross. Will I always be able to talk to you?'

 _'I don't know, but I'm sure we'll be able to talk again in the future. Now, wake up!'_ Emerald rolled her eyes and sit down on the infirmary bed, alarming Mercury and Ruby who waited for her to wake up.

"Em!"

"Emerald!"

"Please don't scream, my head hurts like a bitch." Emerald still got hugged by her two lovers who did not let go, making her smile. She tried hugging them back but only one of her arms was able to hold them. "That will take a while to get used to."

"It won't actually, since you saved her Weiss has been by your side." Emerald looked at the room and back to Mercury.

"Oh yeah I can definitely see her right now, hey Weiss how are you?" Mercury slapped her good arm.

"Shut up, you know that she's not here right now. She left to call Atlas about your arm, they're going to replace it."

"Great, now we're going to match and Ruby will blush every time she sees our robotic parts."

"Hey!" Ruby was blushing from embarrassment and when she noticed that the two were looking at her she blushed out of shame. "Emerald I-"

"I forgive you Ruby."

"I...What!?"

"I know that right now you believe that it's your fault and I won't deny that it is a little but I'm also guilty. If I didn't put you under an hallucination none of this would have happened. It was just a stupid accident, nothing more."

"Emerald..." Ruby buried her head in Emerald's neck and Emerald brought her remaining hand to caress the head of the smaller girl.

"I love you Ruby, this would never get between us."

"I love you too Emerald, I swear I'll make it up to you." The door opened to reveal Weiss with her Scroll in her hand.

"Oh, am I interrupting something? I can come back later if-"

"You can come in Weiss, they told me that you were waiting with them until I woke up. This was just bad timing on your part." Weiss stood at the door for a moment but entered the room and took an available seat.

"I wanted to thank you for, saving me."

"You're welcome, but you would have done the same if the roles were reversed."

"Of course I would have, we may be rivals but you're still my friends and I value you deeply."

"It's nice to hear that. So, you had a call with Atlas?"

"Yes, they should bring you a prosthetic arm by tomorrow."

"TOMORROW!? HOW ARE THEY SO FAST!?" Weiss made a hmpf sound and closed her eyes.

"This is Atlas we're talking about. The only reason that you'll have to wait a day is because of the transportation." This time it was Mercury that raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I knew that Atlas was the best with technology but I didn't know that it was this advanced."

"Can I ask for features on my arm?"

"Features? Like what?"

"You should add a vibrating function." Every head turned to Ruby. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Why would she need a vibrating function?"

"Why wouldn't she need one?"

"Are you dodging the question?"

"Why would I be dodging the question?"

"Ruby Rose."

"Weiss Schnee."

"Are you two done?" Emerald had put her back on the pillows behind her and was listening to the conversation with an unimpressed look on her face.

"She started it." Ruby pointed her finger at Weiss who slapped the hand down.

"How about we let Em catch some rest, the nurse said that she would need some sleep because of the blood loss."

"Bullshit, I feel perfectly fine."

"She also told us that you would say that. Now you rest, and I make sure that Ruby and I take our classes. Deal?" Mercury lifted his hand, blinked, and lifted his other hand instead.

"Deal." Emerald shook the hand and closed her eyes to catch some rest. The three other occupants of the room left and closed the door behind them only for it to open ten seconds later.

"Hello Emerald." Emerald opened her eyes in panic and turned her head to see Cinder with a bouquet of flower in her hands.

"Cinder."

"Is there a vase where I can put them?" Emerald made a shrugging notion and Cinder sighed before burning the flowers in her hands. "You won't be needing them anyway."

"Why are you here?"

"I saw you during the team fight. Mercury and you keep on getting stronger everyday. Your two partners are also pretty impressive too."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I came here to see if you were okay."

"I am, thanks for checking in."

"...Emerald, I know that we're enemies right now, but I don't hate you. I don't even dislike you. But you have to know that I have to do what I'm doing."

"I know Cinder, I'm just sad that things are like they are right now."

"How do you really feel Emerald?"

"...It hurts. It hurts so much. Not just the arm, the responsibilities, love, everything hurts so much. Why?" Tears were falling from Emerald's eyes and Cinder swept the tears with her fingers before pulling Emerald in a hug who gripped Cinder's clothes.

"You're strong Emerald, don't give up, not against anyone, not even me. Promise me."

"I promise Cinder."

_'Why do I feel something about this Cinder? Do I know her?'_

'I'll tell you later.' Cinder was caressing Emerald's back until Emerald was calm enough to stop crying.

"Thanks Cinder, for being here."

"I wish things were different Emerald, you do not deserve what's happening to you."

"Can you promise me something?"

"What is it?"

"No matter what happens, don't kill Mercury or Ruby. I don't care about me, but please, don't kill them."

"Emerald I, I can't promise you that."

"Please Cinder, they're all I've got left."

"...I promise you Emerald, you have my words."

"Thank you Cinder."

"...I should leave, you need to rest."

"Are you a nurse too to know that?" Cinder let out a small chuckle and ruffled one last time Emerald's hair before getting up.

"Take care of you Emerald." And with that Cinder left the room and Emerald who had nothing else to do than sleep after today's events.

"Am I a bad leader?" Ruby and Mercury were walking back toward their dorms with Ruby having her hood covering her face.

"Why are you asking that?"

"I almost killed my teammate and partner and I hurt my girlfriend. No hurt is too nice, I scarred her for life Mercury."

"It was an accident Ruby, she said it herself. Don't blame yourself because of it."

"But I do blame myself over it! This was supposed to be a training and I almost killed two people!"

"We're training to be Hunters Ruby, something like that was bound to happen."

"But not to her, I love her Mercury, just like I love you. I can't look at her without thinking 'I did that to her'."

"You can't change what happened Ruby, but you said it yourself, you'll make it up to her. I know you will."

"I don't want for her to hate me..."

"She doesn't and she never will. You're the best girlfriend someone could ask for and Emerald and I are glad that you love us too."

"I don't deserve you guys."

"If you're going to say things like that you should shut up you know?"

"Sorry."

"And stop apologizing."

"Sor-...Okay."

"Good. Do you want to eat something? You were also pretty shaken up and you ate nothing since we stayed with her."

"Cookies would be nice."

"Cookies it is then."

"Do you think she's okay?" 

_"Emerald?"_

"Who else could I be talking about?"

_"She's strong, she'll be okay."_

"She lost an arm Neo."

_"And Mercury his legs yet you don't see him crying over them."_

"It's just, I'm her partner but I couldn't do anything to help her, just like with Adam."

_"This is nothing alike. Emerald is our friend and she would never do what Adam's doing right now. She just needs to recover and then she'll be good to go."_

"Why are you talking about her like that?"

_"Like what?"_

"Like she's an object."

_"Blake, I love you, but you have to honest with yourself. We're Ozpin's pawns, nothing else. We're not some students trying to save the world from the Grimm. We're soldiers fighting against other soldiers."_

"How can you say that!?"

 _"Because I've lived like that my entire life!"_ Blake widened her eyes and was about to respond when she noticed tears in Neo's eyes. Her ears flattened on her head and she took Neo's hands in hers.

"Explain to me Neo, I need to understand you, to hear you."

_"You can't hear me, nobody can Blake."_

"You don't need a voice to make yourself heard, I'll be your voice whenever you need it. But you have to explain why you believe that."

_"...I was an orphan as far as I remember, I grew up alone and I had to learn how to survive. I probably would have died if it wasn't for Roman."_

"Roman Torchwick!?"

_"Yes, the most wanted criminal in all of Remnant took me under his wing, he taught me how to fight, how to trick people, and how to be a person. Not a good person sure, but a person nonetheless."_

"But there's something else right?"

_"As much as he loved me, he still had to take orders from someone else but I didn't want for him to do all of the hard work. It was tiring for him, I could see it. So I replaced him, he didn't want to at first but when he saw my, abilities, he knew that I was perfect for the job. Remember when we all told each other our secrets?"_

"Yeah I do."

_"I wasn't entirely honest. I sold drugs but... I also killed people. A lot of people."_

"You... you did what?"

_"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner Blake, I'm really sorry but, I was scared you would leave me."_

"I don't know what to say."

_"Blake..."_

"Neo, I love you, I really do, but you lied to me."

_"I didn't lie!"_

"It's a lie by omission!" Neo's eyes turned blue from sadness. "Neo I, I don't know if we can stay together."

_"No, Blake please, I love you."_

"I have to, I love you more than anything else in the world but, I can't stay with you after that."

_"Blake please, don't leave me."_

"I'm not leaving you Neo, never. But we can't stay together, not like that. I think that it's better if we just stay teammates for now."

_"...Okay, I understand. I'm sorry Blake."_

"..." Blake put her head in her legs while trying not to cry. Neo wanted to reach out for her but she stopped her hand at the last second, she couldn't do this to Blake when she was in a vulnerable state. Neo swept her tears away and left the room. She didn't know what to do, she wanted to comfort Blake but Blake needed space right now, her being here would only worsen things. She took her Scroll out and went into her contacts. She scrolled down until she saw Roman's number in front her and she clicked on it. She began typing a message and she was about to hit send but her finger hovered over the button. She could not bring herself to do it. She erased her message and began typing another one.

_Hey Roman, it's Neo. Hope you're doing okay. I just wanted to thank you for everything that you did for me and I wanted to make you an offer. My team knows about Salem and the Maidens, we know your plan. I'm giving you a chance to give up, to stop before it's too late. I don't want to fight you Roman, but I will if I have to. Please, think about it._

Neo sent the message and slid on the door behind her, crying in silence. She didn't know how long she cried until she sensed her Scroll vibrating. She opened it and saw that Roman answered her.

_Hey Neo, I'm glad you reached out to me but I can't stop now. If I do I'm a dead man and I'm planning on surviving until I die of old age. I hope that we never have to fight but I will not hold back either. Take care of you kiddo._

This day, Neo learned that a Human could cry even without any tears left in their body.

"Hello, is someone here?" Jaune received a message from an unknown number, asking him to meet on the roof of the dorms. "I hope it's not one of Cardin's stupid joke again."

"No it's not." Jaune jumped in the air, surprised not to have noticed the man behind him.

"Man, you scared me. Wait I know you. Damien right?"

"It's Adam."

"Oh sorry, were you the one who sent me a message?"

"Yes it was me."

"Oh, okay..."

"..."

"...Do you want to talk about something?"

"I need your help." Jaune almost choked.

"My help? With what exactly?"

"I need you to teach me how to not hate Humans." This time Jaune did choke.

"I'm sorry, WHAT!?"

"Please don't shout. I, I learned that not all Humans were bad but, I still have trouble being, nice to them. I need your help fixing that." Jaune stared at Adam as if he had grown a second pair of horns.

"Okay, but why me?"

"Because you're a Human."

"Yes but why me? Why not someone like Ruby or Emerald?"

"It's, a long story but, let's just say that we don't meet eye to eye."

"Okay, I will teach you, on how to not hate Humans. Right."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No! No, I do want to help, it's just, a first for me, that's all. Well, let's start okay. Why do you hate Humans?"

"Everything that I will tell you mustn't leave this roof. Understood?" Adam held the handle of his sword in his hand and Jaune nodded with sweat running down his back. "...I grew up in mines owned by the SDC in Atlas, that's where I got my scar from. In Atlas, every Humans were discriminatory toward us Faunus. They killed my friends and my family. One day, one of the Faunus fought back, and we all joined him. I killed someone for the first time that day."

"You, you killed someone? Wait, for the first time!?"

"I joined the White Fang soon after that. At first it was a peaceful organization which fought for equality between Humans and Faunus, but it wasn't enough. We did not make progress. And one day the leader stepped back, and a new leader led the White Fang, turning it into a rebellious organization. We, we killed a lot of people, and I don't regret it. But someone that I knew, or that I thought I knew, they left the White Fang, saying that we turned into monsters, no better than the Humans who led us to fight back."

"Do you think that this person was right?"

"I, I don't know yet. After that, I joined Beacon while still hating Humans. But one of them, they told me something, and I realized that what I believed was the truth was actually a lie. Not every Humans hate the Faunus, some of them are genuinely nice to them."

"Well, yeah. Faunus and Humans are basically the same thing. The only difference is the presence of an animal part or not."

"Do you believe that Humans and Faunus could live together one day?"

"I don't know if it will happen, but as a Huntsman in training it's my job to try and make this a reality."

"...Thank you Jaune, for being honest and helping me."

"I did? Really?"

"You may not be very strong, or very smart, but you have a brave soul."

"Thanks I guess?"

"You should go back to your team, I'll stay just a little bit longer."

"Okay, goodnight Adam." Jaune went back to the dorm still not sure of what to make of his conversation with the bull Faunus.


	18. Movie night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who's read or left a kudo on this fic so far as we've reached 1k hits. I may or may not write a bonus chapter this week to celebrate it, it will be a crossover with another work of mine but it will not be canon to this story-line, it's only here if you want to laugh a little. Anyway, thanks again everyone and happy reading.

Morning came and team EBBN felt like staying in their dorm. They had classes in an hour which meant that they had plenty of time to prepare their bags but they did not have the motivation to get out of bed. Only Mercury was up and training with Pyrrha again to keep his promise to Emerald. While she was still resting in the infirmary Mercury had taken upon himself the role of team leader. He asked for Neo and Blake to prepare themselves but all he received was a nod from Blake and a shrug from Neo. He knew that something happened between them since they did not sleep in the same bed that night but he did not get the chance to ask since Pyrrha was already waiting for him. Mercury was doing weight lifting after Yang's advise yesterday and while he still did not believe that he needed to use his arms a lot, he knew that he needed to use every chances to get stronger, especially now that Emerald lost her own arm. Mercury knew that Emerald would be fine, she was the strongest person that he knew, even though he would never admit it aloud, but what bothered him was Ruby's remark after they left Emerald's room. She was still blaming herself even though what happened was an accident and almost everyone was at fault. Mercury himself for going after Weiss despite Emerald's plan, Weiss for being stubborn and not giving up, Emerald for putting Ruby under an hallucination that fired back, and Ruby for trying to fight back the hallucination.

"Mercury?" Mercury didn't notice Pyrrha next to him, concern was written in her eyes. 

"Did you say something?"

"I asked you if you wanted to spar before we go to class."

"Yeah, that'd be good."

"I'm sorry for what happened to Emerald."

"It wasn't your fault Pyrrha, you don't need to apologize."

"Maybe, but I wish I did something. I saw Ruby coming toward Weiss and I could have used my Semblance but I was too paralyzed to do anything."

"Still, I'm not blaming you, you're a great friend Pyrrha. You training me is enough."

"I guess we all blame ourselves then, now come on, let's get you stronger." Mercury chuckled and both spared until it was almost time for their first class and they went back to their dorm. Mercury was not expecting a lot but when he saw that neither Blake or Neo had moved since he left, a sigh escaped him. He checked the time on his Scroll and saw that they were already late for classes anyway.

"Alright, what's going on between you two?" Neo whose back faced him turned her head to look at him, rolled her eyes and went back to sleep. Mercury looked at Blake who acted as if she didn't hear him. "Blake, you have cat ears, I could have asked my question from the hallway and you would have heard me." Blake closed her eyes and took a deep breath before releasing it.

"Neo and I, we're not dating anymore."

"Okay, and that means that you can't go to classes like normal becauuuuse?"

"I don't know about her, but I don't feel like it right now, maybe later."

"That's bullshit. Plus I made a promise to Em so get your stuff. You too Neo." Neo gave him the bird and Mercury threw her bag at her. "Come on, we start with professor Peach, she's not so bad."

"Mercury, please." Mercury looked at Blake and saw how her eyes were pleading for him to drop it and so, he did. Literally, he dropped his bag and sat on his bed.

"Fine, we're not going to class, but I want to know what happened. What the reason was for you two to break up."

"Can we talk about this another-"

"No, now."

 _"I told her the truth about my past."_ Mercury looked at the words between him and Blake and turned his head to look at Neo.

"What truth?"

_"That I killed people when I was working with Roman."_

"You did? I guess it makes sense."

"Doesn't it bother you?" Mercury looked back at Blake and pointed himself with a deadpan stare. "Right..."

"And why did you break up with her then? Because she killed people?"

"Yes, no, it's complicated. There's that but, she also hid it from me."

"But she told you right?"

"After we were already together, I didn't know until it was too late."

"So you wouldn't have gotten with her if you knew?"

"I... I don't know, but it's too late now." Mercury didn't know how to solve couples, or ex-couples, problems, but they were his teammates and he couldn't let them brood forever.

"What about you Neo? Are you okay with you two breaking up?"

_"I'm not, but if that's her choice then I'll follow it."_

"Well, I'll have to be honest with you two, I don't care about your relationship between each other. Lovers, friends, rivals, I don't care as long as you're working together, like teammates and right now, neither of you are working. So get up and go to class, we'll solve your problem later."

_"Fuck off Merc."_

"First of all, only Em gets to call me that, you may be my partner but you're not an exception. Second of all, I wasn't asking." Mercury lifted Neo's bed while she was still on it and Neo fell on the floor.

"Mercury!"

_"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?"_

"My problem is that we have bigger problems on our hands, the Maiden's powers, Cinder and her boss, Em's arm, but you two are sad over something insignificant. Get over it."

_"Fuck you Mercury, leave me alone!"_

"I'm not leaving you alone until I'm sure you're in condition to fight against what's coming after us." Neo lifted both of her hands and showed him the birds before she shattered.

"Damn it!"

"MERCURY!"

"WHAT!?" Blake slapped Mercury's cheek so hard that the ex-assassin saw stars for a moment.

"You need to calm down. We're just teenagers, we're allowed to have our moments of weakness. You're being too paranoiac, I know that you're doing everything that you do for Emerald and Ruby but you have to stop." Mercury shook his head and looked at Blake directly in her eyes.

"We're in danger Blake, ever since Em accepted the Maiden's powers a target's been painted on our back. It's only a matter of when and we need to be ready against whatever's heading toward us."

"We'll stop them, I promise you, but we're not invincible, just look at what happened to Emerald even though she got stronger." Mercury lowered his head and tightened his fists which Blake took in her hands. "But Emerald's not alone, she's got you. We all have each others' back... I don't hate Neo for what she did, I still love her to be honest, but what she did, it was like a betrayal of our trust. I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive her, but she's still my teammate and my friend. We're only asking for some times until we're able to think rationally and then we'll go back to normal, well as normal as a Hunter's life can be." Blake finished with a little smile on her face.

"...You're right, I'm sorry I acted like an asshole to you two."

"You were only trying to do what you believed was good, I forgive you. You should still go to class though, I promise that I'll join you later today."

"Thanks Blake, see ya later then I guess. Mercury took his bag and left the room leaving Blake alone in the dorm.

"You can show yourself, I know you're here." For a moment nothing happened, but then Neo came out of nowhere while holding her arm in her hand.

_"Did you really mean it? That maybe we'll go back to normal?"_

"I can't promise it, but I hope we'll be able to." Blake opened her arms and Neo jumped in them immediately while crying in her teammate's clothes.

"And then Pyrrha eliminated Cardin and we won!"

"That's great, I'm glad that you and your team progressed again."

"Well we're not at your level yet, but maybe one day we'll beat you."

"Please, even if I only used one hand our team would be able to beat you."

"Well you kind of don't have a choice anymore... Was that too soon?" Emerald stared at Jaune and Jaune began clearing his throat before Emerald burst out laughing.

"Oh Gods! Thank you Jaune, I needed that."

"So you're not mad?"

"No I'm not, quite the contrary. I'm tired of people pitying me over my arm, it feels nice to be able to joke about it."

"Well I'm glad I could have helped then. So how long until the new arm arrives?"

"It should be getting here in a few hours according to Weiss."

"Are you hyped for it?"

"Well it's an arm."

"But it's from Atlas! I'm pretty sure it will have a gun function."

"Duh! Everything is a gun nowadays. Well except for Crocea Mors that it."

"Hey! I don't need a gun. Plus I still need to get better with a normal weapon before moving on to a gun/weapon."

"I'm just saying, not being able to attack from a long distance could become an handicap."

"I'll get a new weapon as soon as my grades won't be a problem alright!"

" _Sigh_ , but you're grades will always be a problem Jaune!"

"Shut up." Jaune however was not offended by Emerald's sentence since he knew that she was just messing with him. At least he hoped that she was messing with him. Knocks were then heard coming from the door and Emerald and Jaune exchanged a glance before Emerald looked at the door.

"Come in!" The door opened and from it came Glynda with a box in her hand.

"Hello Em-Miss Sustrai. How do you feel?"

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking. Is this..."

"Yes, this is your new arm, do you want to try it on now?"

"..." Emerald was staring at the box in front of her. This was it, the moment she put it meant that her arm was forever gone. She didn't know what she would do if this new arm wasn't able to replace the ancient one. "I have to." Emerald got up on her feet and almost fell but Jaune quickly caught her and she mouthed him a silent thank you. If Glynda saw Emerald weakened state, she didn't comment on it. Instead she instructed Emerald on how the arm functioned and what she needed to do to maintain it in good conditions. After about an hour during which Jaune left since he still had classes to attend and Emerald was practically able to use her arm like her lost one. The grip strength still felt a little wrong but nothing that she could not work on later.

"The Dust cartridges should be coming once every two weeks and since the arm lasts up to a month you should have no problem with running out of energy. Do you need anything else?" Emerald eyed the new arm while opening and closing her fingers.

"No, this should be okay for now." Emerald then turned her attention to Glynda with a genuine smile on her face. "Thank you Glynda, for everything."

"You do not need to thank me Emerald, I'm just glad that you will still be able to live a normal life."

"Did Ozpin tell you about, the Maiden's powers?"

"He did, and I can see that you're still the same Emerald as before, you were very lucky."

"Yeah about that, there's been something that's been happening recently." Glynda's smile fell and she became serious.

"What's been happening?"

"Well, I know that it may sound pretty crazy but, I've been hearing her voice in my head..."

"Her voice?"

"Amber's voice." Glynda's eyes widened and she opened her mouth to talk but she was too shocked to say anything so Emerald continued. "I don't know why it happens or if there is a way for us to communicate whenever we want to but I'm sure that it was her."

"Did she tell you anything about her attackers?"

"Nothing that we didn't already know I'm afraid." Emerald trusted Glynda since she was one of the teachers that really cared about the well-being of their students but she could not tell her about team CCAV or she would break her promise. "I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault, but I will still need to see you once every week in case you two have another important discussion. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, of course, I understand."

"Very well, it seems that we're done for now. You still have to rest until the end of the week and then you'll be able to continue with your classes. Is there anything else that I can do for you?"

"I don't think so, you've already helped me a lot, I think it's time that I do things for myself for now."

"Just remember that I'm only a Scroll call away, take care Emerald." Emerald watched as Glynda left the room and waited a minute before getting up and leaving the infirmary. She did not even need to use her Semblance to appear invisible since the nurse was on the phone with her back turned to her.

"What do you mean Mr Winchester broke his elbow by tumbling down some stairs? Doesn't that boy know how to use his Aura to protect himself?... Oh no I'm not taking care of him, that boy is, pardon my language, a rascal." Emerald rolled her eyes and continued her exit and took of to her dorm where she met Blake.

"Hey there, don't you have classes young lady?"

"Emerald!" Blake got up and hugged Emerald who hugged back her partner with both her arms, something that her partner noticed. "You've got your arm back!"

"Well it's not like my old arm but, it's still feels like the same. But don't try and change the subject, why aren't you in class?"

"I was taking a little break because of what was happening recently."

"What happened?"

"Neo and I broke up." Emerald blinked, picked her ears, and asked:

"Can you repeat please?"

"Neo and I broke up. I, learned something about her that she had hidden from me and I told her that I needed time to reevaluate our relationship." Emerald blinked some more before taking a deep breath and exhaling.

"What did you learn about her, if I may ask?"

"She killed people when she was working with Torchwick."

"...Yeah that makes sense. And have you decided on what's going to happen to you two after or do you still not know?" Blake's ears flattened on her head and she had an expression of uncertainty on her face.

"I still don't know, I love her, and she loves me, but that doesn't change what she did."

"Do you see yourself giving her a second chance?"

"...I think I do, but not now. Not until I'm sure that she's changed." Emerald put her new hand on Blake's shoulder to reassure her.

"Neo loves you, I'm pretty sure that she would do anything if you asked her, she's not a bad person."

"Thanks Emerald, but can you remove your hand please? You're kind of crushing my shoulder." Emerald removed her hand while having an embarrassed smile.

"Oops, sorry, still not used to it."

"It's fine but enough talking about me, shouldn't you be in the infirmary right now?"

"I'm fiiiine, I've had... well no I've never had worse but, you know what I meant."

"Just don't exhaust yourself okay? Mercury's nice but clearly not leader material." Emerald snorted and began laughing before Blake joined her too.

"Alright, I'll be careful. I missed giving you guys orders."

"And I missed watching Mercury trying to avoid them with his excuses. Do you remember the-"

"The prosthetic excuses!"

"Yes!" The two partners fell in another fit of laughter where they both coughed while remembering their teammate's previous deed. Emerald clutched her stomach and Blake was sweeping her eyes who were crying from how much she laughed.

"Oh Gods, I'll never let this down. Any-anyway, you should still go to class, I'm sure you'll figure out what to do when the time will come." Blake rolled her eyes but still smiled at her partner.

"Alright fine, but I know you're only saying this because you don't want for team ROSY to beat us academically."

"Of course I don't want that to happen, we're better than them. Now shoo, I don't want to see you in this dorm until the end of classes." Blake grabbed her bag and left the dorm to join her two others teammates in class. Emerald watched the door close before sitting on her bed with nothing to do. She was not feeling tired and she did not feel like training her new fingers' strength so she took out her Scroll and headphones and opened her playlist to pass time. She listened to the Achieve Men's albums, her favorite band. She did not listen to them a lot, not because she did not like them, quite the contrary, but if Mercury knew that she liked them he would be laughing at her until the end of time. At first she only bopped her head to the beat while drumming her fingers but as she got into the songs she started humming them and then singing them. She put her Scroll down on the bed and took out the headphones and got up in the middle of the room before dancing to the choreography of the video clip. She jumped and moved her hands in the air all the while singing at the top of her lungs, she did not care if someone could hear her, this was her moment and she would not let anyone take it. She went through the three albums and collapsed on the floor while breathing heavily and sweating, feeling content with herself. She closed her eyes and smiled before falling asleep from exhaustion. If she had been more aware of her surroundings she would have noticed the door opening behind her and the look that Mercury was giving her. He had showed up halfway through the last song and while he was silently laughing at her at first he could not refrain himself from smiling at her antics. He got next to her and when he saw that she was out he crouched and picked her up bridal style before laying her on her bed and sitting on his own bed. Soon after, Neo and Blake entered the room while talking about professor Port's latest lesson.

"If I had a Lien for every story that he tells us I think that I could buy the SDC from Weiss' father."

_"Would you still be a Huntress though?"_

"Yes, money is important but you can't buy everything with money."

_"But imagine if you could. Like imagine if you had to pay the Grimm to leave you alone."_

"Let's suppose, you get a million Lien-"

_"That's a lot of Lien."_

"It is, so you get a million Lien, but, you can't ever use your Semblance again. Would you take the money?"

_"It's unfair, my Semblance is really useful. Say I took the money, I wouldn't be able to communicate as easily with you right now."_

"So you wouldn't take the money?"

_"...Nah, I'll pass on this one."_

"I would take the money." Mercury added his two, well Lien.

"Of course you would, you don't even have a Semblance."

_"I can't believe you made an orphan joke about Semblances. I'm impressed really."_

"You're welcome. So, any plans for this evening?" Neo and Blake looked at each other and shook their heads. "Well team ROSY planned a movie night and they invited team JNPR and us over."

"And you're going?" Mercury inhaled.

"...Yeah, I need to unwind a little. I think that if I keep on training not even Aura will be able to heal me. Plus it'll be fun."

_"What movie did they choose?"_

"Something about a group of Hunters fighting against an alien who wants to kill half of the universe's population."

_"Sounds fun, I'm in."_

"Sure, why not? And if it comes from a book maybe I'll read it too." Mercury knew that the movie came from a comic strip and that Blake despised comics but he did not comment on it.

"Well you guys can go ahead, I need to wake up Em first and ask her something."

 _"Come on Blake, dad and mom are going to have a serious conversation."_ Mercury did not forget to give her the bird before she left and Neo blew him a kiss before she and Blake left the dorm. Mercury went over to Emerald and gently shook her shoulder.

"Hey Em, wake up, we're going to see a movie with team ROSY and JNPR." Emerald opened her eyes progressively before she was able to recognize who woke her up.

"Mmh? Oh it's you. Yeah sure, let me just _yawn,_ let me just change my clothes first."

"Alright, make sure not to fall asleep again..." Mercury went for the door and paused, he looked back at Emerald with a sad expression on his face."

"Merc, is something wrong?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to say... sick moves." 

"What do you... WAIT!"

"See ya Em." Mercury closed the door behind him and took of before a red faced Emerald chased after him.

"MERCURY COME BACK!!!"

"I thought that you needed to put your pajamas Em, what happened!?"

"Come back here you son of a b-" Emerald saw Mercury turn behind a corner and followed him but she stopped just before she could catch him. Not because she wanted to but because she was paralyzed, and so was Mercury.

"Children, why are you running around the school? And really Em-Miss Sustrai? What are you doing outside of the infirmary?" If looks could kill, Glynda would have seriously wounded them.

"Sorry G-Miss Goodwitch, I felt like I was okay and that I didn't need to rest anymore."

"Just please be reasonable and act with a minimum of civility."

"Yes Miss Goodwitch, we will."

"Good, well then, good evening to you two." Glynda left to go to her own dorms and Mercury and Emerald walked back to theirs but not before Emerald punched Mercury's arm, with her prosthetic, making Mercury yelp in pain. Emerald went to her team's dorm first to change and then went to team RWBY's dorm to find everyone sitting around a tv that Ozpin lend them. Ruby turned her head when she saw Emerald and motioned for her to sit between her and Mercury who had a bowl of popcorn in his laps. Emerald sat next to them and put her head on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby looked at Emerald with a smile on her face and Emerald smiled back before taking her hands in her prosthetic one. Ruby bit her tongue but held back from making a comment and simply held the new hand in hers. Mercury passed the bowl of popcorn to an agitated Nora who clapped her hands until the movie began and took Emerald's legs from under her and putting them on his laps before massaging them with his hands. Emerald was shocked by his action but said nothing of it and when Mercury turned his head to look at her she mouthed him a silent thank you. Mercury nodded and turned his head to watch the movie begin.


	19. Multiverse shenanigans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided that this chapter will actually be canon since it doesn't affect the rest of the story so have fun reading it, I know that I had fun writing it.

Emerald had fallen asleep while watching the movie with her head on Ruby's shoulder and her legs on Mercury's laps. When she opened her eyes again she found herself in a black void. She looked around her but nothing was here except for her so she guessed that she had put herself under her own hallucination due to her lack of sleep, however when she tried to get out of the void she found out that she was unable to do so and she began panicking. She started biting her nails until she heard a voice come from behind her.

 _ **Yaaaang!**_ She turned around but saw no one here, plus she did not recognize the voice.

 _Ah, duty calls, why don't you two come with me?_ This time she recognized the voice of Yang but she still was not able to see her.

'Uhm Amber, you there?' As soon as she asked for her, Amber materialized in front of her, nude.

_'Hello Emerald, did you call me?'_

'Why are you naked?'

 _'Well seeing as I'm dead and you're also a girl, I don't need clothes. I never saw a ghost with clothes on them.'_ What happened next made Emerald and Amber yell since a blue armored soldier with a sniper rifle in his hands came out of existence. Emerald knew that she never should have accepted to watch the movie with them, but she did not remember seeing him from the movie. _'Hum, hello? Who are you?'_

_"Hey, wait, why are you naked?"_

_'What do you mean why am I naked? I'm a ghost and you're a ghost. Why do you have an armor?'_

_"Wait what? I'm not a ghost, I'm an AI."_

_'A I?'_

_"Yes, an AI."_

_'What does the A stand for?'_

_"Artificial."_

_'And the-'_

_"Intelligence. I'm an AI and my name is Epsilon, but you can call me Church since almost everyone call me that."_

_'Alright Church, what are you doing here then?'_

_"Good question, I don't know."_ Emerald began pinching herself in multiple parts of her body and when she saw that she was not dreaming she cursed.

"Bleep!" However instead of hearing her own voice, she heard a censor noise coming out of her mouth.

_"Did you say something? Also what's up with the green hair and red eyes?"_

"What about you? What's up with the blue armor?"

 _"It's cobalt you idiot, what are you blind? Bleep!ing idiot."_ Emerald turned to Amber.

"You heard it right?"

_'Heard what?'_

"That's it, I'm crazy. I knew it would happen one day. First of I wake up in the middle of literally nowhere, then you appear in front of me naked, then a guy I've never met before says that he's an AI, and to top it all off I hear a stupid noise whenever someone curses. Bleep!ing great!"

 _Bow-Chicka-Bow-Wow._ Epsilon, or Church whatever, turned his body to the source of the noise.

_"Wait, was that Tucker? What the bleep! is he doing here?"_

_'Who's this Tucker you're talking about?'_

_"He's a fr-an associate of mine. I can't believe I almost said that."_

"Can you two leave? I'm trying to find a way to go back to the real world." Emerald shooed Amber but Church was still here.

_"So, what's your name?"_

"I'm not giving my name to an AI that sounds like an old guy."

 _"Hey! I'm not an old guy. And I told you mine so it's only fair that you give me yours."_ Emerald looked around herself, hoping that the scene would have changed but she was not so lucky and sighed while closing her eyes.

"I'm Emerald."

_"Hello Emerald, do you wonder why you're here?"_

"...What kind of stupid question is that? I don't, that's why I've been trying to get out in the first place."

_"Well do you remember how you got here?"_

"I was with my friends, and we were watching a movie, and I fell asleep."

_"That's gonna sound stupid but, have you tried waking up?"_

"You're right, it does sound stupid."

_"Have you tried it?" Emerald stared at the AI but the AI's helmet prevented her from seeing its reaction._

"I'm not doing that."

_"Why? That seems fairly logical to me. You fell asleep so you should try and wake up."_

"Nothing about this is logical!"

**_Wait, is someone here?_ **

"Oh great, another voice I don't recognize."

**_Hello? Can you hear me?_ **

"Yes I can, who are you?"

_**Emerald, is that you?** _

_"No this is the space pope, of course this is Emerald!"_

**_Church!?_ **

_"You know me!?"_

**_Kind of? Are you two together?_ **

"Ew, me with him? No thanks. I'm already with Merc and Ruby."

_"He meant our position you dumbbleep!"_

**_Wait, what did you say!?_ **

_"He meant our position you dumbbleep!?"_

**_No not you, Emerald._ **

"I said no thanks."

**_Just after that._ **

_"I'm already with Merc and Ruby?"_

_**...Don't move.** _

"Oh haha real funny you bleep!hole. It's not like we're stuck here."

**"YAAAAAAAAAANG!"**

"What!? Why are you shouting!?"

**"Something happened. Something really big."**

"What happened?"

**I'll try and send you somewhere and I need you to bring back two people with you."**

"Where are you sending me?"

**"I don't know."**

"...Sure, why not." Author used his phone and sent Yang to, well nowhere that Yang recognized. The place was empty. "Uhm, Author? Where did you send me exactly?"

**I told you, I don't know. You should find Emerald and Church here however.**

"Emerald? What would Emerald be doing here?"

**I don't think this is our Emerald. I think this one's from a different universe.**

"Sooo, kinda like us?"

**Yeah you can say that.**

_"...Do you think they'll come back?"_

"How would I know? I've never met the guy and he didn't even give us his name."

_"Bleep! Well I'm not just going to sit around and talk."_

"I should be the one saying that, you're an AI, you shouldn't care."

 _"Oh yeah, you wanna fight? I may be an AI but I'm the one with the sniper rifle."_ Emerald looked at Church and tried to use her Semblance on him but it did not work. She did not know if it was because she was still tired, because she was in a weird dream world, or because Church was an AI but she just looked away.

"Whatever..."

"Hey there Emerald." Emerald looked behind her and noticed the blonde brawler with a smile on her face. "Where's your arm?"

"Yang, I don't have time for your jokes, do you know how to get out?"

"I think I do, grab onto my hand." Any other day and Emerald would have spit on her hand but since this day was already crazy enough for her she just took the hand. "You too Church."

_"How do you know me? Were you a part of project Freelancer?"_

"I wasn't but I know what this is about. Now come on, we're leaving." Church tried to put his hand on Yang's shoulder but his hand went right through it."

_"Oh, right."_

"Just, put your hand through my shoulder."

_"Do you really think that's gonna work?"_

"Do you have a better idea?" Church looked at Yang but again, because of his visor Yang was unable to see the face he was making. All she heard was a sigh before the AI put its hand on and through her shoulder. "Okay Author, you can send me back."

 **Alright.** Emerald experienced many things in her life. She grew up living in the street, she worked for a woman who could use magic and who's boss wanted to kill every Human and Faunus, she even got herself into a relationship with her partner and a goth scythe wielder and recently she lost an arm. But despite all of this, traversing through space and time with a blonde brawler that she thought she knew and a ghost/AI in armor was the weirdest thing that ever happened to her, and it would only continue with time. When she arrived she found herself in Ruby's home in Patch, she recognized the place because she had used her Semblance on Ruby when they first started training it and that is the scene that Ruby's mind chose to take place. What definitely were not here in the hallucination however were the many colored soldiers in front of her, Ruby's father, a woman that resembled Weiss without the scar and with better... assets and a boy about her age with a object that looked like a Scroll in his hand. Emerald looked at every faces and helmets that she saw before getting up and throwing up on the floor because of the travel. She was not alone however as she heard someone else throwing up, she looked to her left and saw Church with his hands in front of his head.

**"I didn't know that AI's could throw up."**

"Well they say girls can't ejaculate either but guess what." Every head turned to Yang at the same time. "What? That's true."

"Didn't Grif's sister say the same thing?" The soldier with maroon colors asked.

"Yes she did, but speaking about Grif, where is he?"

"He's still drunk in the bathroom, snoring like a pig."

"What do you guys mean? Grif's right here. Also Grif, is it me or did you get taller since last time I saw you?" Church who had removed the binary vomit from his helmet asked the soldier with an orange armor.

"I believe you are mistaking me for that animal of a man, I am Vale's most searched criminal but you may call me-"

"ROMAN TORCHWICK!?" Emerald shouted when the ginger man took his helmet off.

"Hey there sweetheart, it's been a while huh? How's the boy doing? Wait, don't tell me, I don't care."

"What do you mean it's been a while? We've never talked before have we?"

 **"Ahem ahem."** Again every head turned to the source of the noise which came from none other than Author. **"Alright, it's time for some explanations but bear with me everyone, I do not know the whole story so I'll need everyone to stay calm and not talk at the same time, nod if you can do that."** Everyone nodded their head except for Caboose who shouted "Okay!". Author ignored him. **"Good, so, my name is Author, well it isn't but everyone calls me that anyway so, Author. And, I do not come from this world, in fact, I am the only one in this room who comes from a different dimension than you, well except for this Emerald but I'll get to that later. One day I discovered that I could talk with Yang here and that she could bring people to both my or her dimension if needed. We saved Remnant, the planet on which we're on right now and discovered other things. For example, the fact that not just our two dimensions are linked but also another one that we'll call the Camp-Camp dimension."**

"We also discovered that the Reds and Blues traveled to my dimension, which is the one we're in right now. And finally, we discovered her" Yang said pointing at a confused Emerald. "as well as him and I believe that you guys know each other." Church nodded his head at Yang and Yang motioned for Author to take over.

 **"So Emerald, my question is, where do you come from?"** Emerald looked at the person who called himself Author and fell unconscious. **"Well, that happened."**

"Do we need to call a doctor?" Taiyang asked while cleaning Emerald's vomit.

**"Nah, let's just put her somewhere more comfortable than the floor. Caboose?"**

"Yes, I am Caboose!"

**"Can you hold her, gently, and put her on the couch please?"**

"Yes, no problem!" Caboose did as he was asked and then went to talk with Church since he thought that he had died during their last stand on Chorus. But before he could actually talk to him, Carolina and Washington took him and told Caboose that they would let him talk to Church as soon as they were done 'catching up' with him. Caboose was sad but agreed and went to talk with Sarge instead. Simmons forced Roman to go with him and check on Grif's state, Taiyang and Willow decided to take a walk around Patch to dodge whatever was happening at Taiyang's home, and also because they wanted to get to know each other more. In the end, only Author, Yang, Tucker and an unconscious Emerald were left in the living-room.

"So, that happened. What now?" Tucker asked the two other conscious persons in the room.

"Well, I'm making myself a sandwich, I'm hungry."

"Ooh, can I have one too? Please."

"Sure, make yourself home."

"Thanks, and what about you?" Tucker asked Author while Yang went to the kitchen to prepare the three sandwiches, she knew that Author would want one too. The teal colored soldier noticed that Author was looking at the unconscious girl's prosthetic arm while scratching his chin. "Hey there, Remnant to idiot!"

**"Oh sorry, did you say something?"**

"What are you going to do?"

**"...I don't know. For now I'll keep watch over her until she wakes up and I'll explain her our situation as well as ask her how she got here in the first place."**

"Do you need me to alternate our shifts?"

**"Our shifts?"**

"Yeah so you can do something else instead of constantly watching over here. I'll take your place and call you if she wakes up."

**"Thanks Tucker, that's very kind of you."**

"Don't mention it." Yang came back with the sandwiches and she and Tucker watched a movie that was on the screen while eating and making small talks. Meanwhile Author took out his phone and began typing all the major events that happened since he first met team RWBY in his notes. He took a glance at Emerald and saw her mumble in her sleep.

" _Rub-Merc..."_ Author sighed and continued typing until he was finished and his shift was over. While he was able to finish typing, he never got to trade place with Tucker since Emerald began waking up a few hours later.

**"Emerald? Are you okay?"**

"My head is spinning, can I get some water?"

**"What's the magic word?"**

"I think I'm gonna throw-up."

 **"Right away, also there's a trashcan next to you, if you do vomit."** Author went to the kitchen to fill a glass of water while Yang and Tucker approached Emerald.

"Hey Emerald, feeling good?"

"I've been better. Wait, who are you?" Emerald stared at the teal colored soldier in confusion. Why did it feel like this was not the first time she saw someone with an armor like that?

"I'm Tucker, and you're hot."

"I'm taken is what I am." Yang gasped.

"So you finally admit that you're with Mercury!?"

"What do you mean I finally admit? I've been going out with Merc and Ruby for a month now." Yang's smile stayed fixed on her face.

"What did you say?"

"That I've been with Merc and Ruby? We told you in the dorm remember." Yang searched Emerald's face for any sign of a lie but found none.

"You're being serious."

"Yang? What is happening? Why are you acting different?"

 **"I can explain that but drink this before."** Author gave her the glass and Emerald drank the glass in two gulps. **"I also need to ask you some questions and I'll need you to give me as much details as possible, can you do that?"**

"Yes."

**"Okay good, let's start. How did you lose your arm?"**

"We were training during professor Goodwitch's class and my team fought against Ruby's team. During the fight I put her under an hallucination and she almost killed Weiss if I didn't push her out of the way."

"But wait, I thought that you and Ruby and Mercury were together?"

 **"You're what now!?"** Emerald stared at Author. **"Ahem, you can continue."**

"It was an accident, Ruby didn't plan on hurting anyone and I don't blame her."

**"Who are the members of your team?"**

"We're team EBBN and I'm the leader. Blake is my partner and Neo and Merc are our teammates."

"Blake is in your team?"

"Yes? Why are you asking that? You know that."

"It's because you're not from the same dimension." Three heads turned to Tucker. "What? I followed the explanations earlier."

**"Who are Ruby's teammates?"**

"Weiss, Yang and Oscar."

**"Oscar huh? I forgot about him."**

"He's the farm boy right? Ozpin's successor?" Yang asked Author.

**"Yeah that's him."**

"Oscar is what?"

**"We'll explain don't worry... But wait, how old is Oscar?"**

"Seventeen like every first year except Ruby."

**"Okay, I'll need to keep that in mind."**

"Do you have other questions or can I ask you mines?"

**"Nah, I'm good for now, you can ask your questions."**

"Why am I in Ruby's home in Patch when I fell asleep in team ROSY's dorm in Beacon?"

**"That's because you didn't travel to a different place, you traveled to a different dimension thanks to Yang here."**

"'Sup?"

"Since when can you do that?"

"I'm not the Yang from your dimension, but to answer your question I'm not the only one able to do that. Two other guys can do it too."

"But why?"

"We don't know." Emerald pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

**"So you have a team in Beacon right?"**

"Yeah, that's what I said."

**"How strong is your team?"**

"We're the strongest team around, we're even better than team STRQ."

"My moms, dad and uncle's team?"

"Yeah."

**"Did Ozpin ever tell you something important about a fairy tale or something?"**

"Are you talking about the Maidens?"

**"Yes, do you know who the Maidens are?"**

"Well, yeah... but I can't tell you." Yang turned to Author but Author held up his hand.

**"It's okay, you can keep your secrets. Do you have another question?"**

"How do I go back?"

**"I should be able to send you to your dimension thanks to my phone, it's a kind of Scroll from my world."**

"Your world? Isn't there only two dimensions?"

**"You didn't hear my explanations earlier?"**

"What explanations?"

**"Or you forgot. I guess that works too. Well from what I gathered, there are five worlds, universes or dimensions right now. There's the one we're in right now where this version of Yang comes from-"**

"'Sup again."

**"There's the one from Camp-Camp."**

"Camp-Camp?" Emerald asked while tilting her head.

**"It's already a long explanation, stop interrupting me every second."**

"..."

**"There's the Red vs Blue one."**

"It's Reds and Blues, not Red vs Blue." Author stared at Tucker but could not see the expression behind the soldier's helmet so he just sighed.

**"There's yours which resembles the first one, and finally there's mine, and in my world, all of your worlds are Rooster Teeth's shows and series. It's a company in Texas."**

"Wait, is that why Church's ex is named Texas too?" Tucker asked Author.

**"Uh, I don't know but I guess that you're right. But I just told you that the multiverse exists and that's what is bothering you?"**

"Who cares about that except for nerds like Simmons?"

 **"Good point. So Emerald,"** Author turned back to the green haired girl. **" can we help you in any way?"** Emerald looked at Author, then Yang and finally Tucker before giving her answer.

"Can you just send me back please? I don't care about your multiverse thing, I only care about my friends and family."

**"But we could help if you wanted."**

"We're fine, we don't need your help."

 **"...Alright, if that's what you wish for. Just don't forget that we're here if you ever need help."** Yang took a step forward.

"And don't hurt Ruby or I swear that I'll come to your world just to beat you up. Understand?" Yang's eyes were no longer lilac and she stared at Emerald in a threatening way.

"I'll never hurt Ruby if I can prevent it." Emerald stared back with a look that said that she was being honest and after a few seconds Yang's eyes returned to their usual color.

"Alright, I believe you."

"..." Tucker looked in Emerald's direction but said nothing.

"..." Emerald looked back at the soldier, waiting for him to say something.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you were looking at me."

"No I wasn't."

"You're lying."

"I'm not!"

 **"Alright I'm ready to send you. Do you have anything to say before you go?"** Emerald looked around the room and noticed some kind of handle hanging on the teal colored soldier's thigh. It wasn't too big so it was just what she needed. She used her Semblance on the soldier to make it seem as if she was considering the question but she made a shushing motion to the two other occupants in the room before grabbing the handle and putting it in her back pocket.

"No, I'm fine." Author and Yang looked at each other and nodded their head while smiling.

 **"Then bon voyage."** Author typed something on his phone and Emerald found herself back in the weird transportation. She closed her eyes in hopes of not throwing up but after a few seconds she felt like she was not moving anymore. She opened her eyes and found herself back in team ROSY's dorm, with her head still on Ruby's shoulder and her feet on Mercury's laps. Ruby saw that her girlfriend woke up and kissed her on the forehead.

"Sleep well?" Ruby whispered to her since the movie was not finished yet.

"I had a weird dream."

"Was it a nightmare?"

"Nah, just a weird dream. I was in your home and there was Yang, your dad, Roman Torchwick but he was in an armor? I don't know, it was a weird dream about multiple dimensions."

"Maybe you traveled to another dimension?" Ruby teased her love.

"Haha, as if that was real." Emerald turned to kiss her girlfriend and felt something pocking her ass.

"Merc!?"

"What?"

"Did you just poke my ass!?"

"What? No? My hands are on your feet, how would I have done that?" Emerald looked at Mercury and saw that he was genuinely confused. She put her hand on her posterior and noticed that something was here. She put her hand in her back pocket and took out Tucker's energy sword but it was deactivated so really it was just a handle.

"What's that? Is it a weapon?" Ruby asked Emerald who looked up and down at the object in her hand.

"...Nah, it's nothing." She lifted her head and when she saw the room's trashcan, she threw the alien sword in it.

'I'm not dealing with them ever again, these guys are crazy.'

_Omake_

After the movie ended the students decided to go and eat at the cafeteria without knowing however that Author was watching them.

**"Alright, I'm sending you to bring back the sword, avoid everybody at all cost."**

"I can't believe you guys didn't warn me." Tucker was crossing his arms in front of him.

 **"We were gonna get it back eventually, stop whining."** Author sent Yang who arrived in team ROSY's dorm with no one in sight, she went to the trashcan and picked up the sword.

"I've got it, I'm ready to get sent back."

 **You do know that you don't need to say that, I can see you. It's a movie cliche because then someone will obviously spot you and-** Suddenly Ruby opened the door to the dorm and noticed Yang in front of the trashcan with the handle that Emerald threw earlier.

"Uhm Yang, how did you get here before me when you were in the cafeteria with us and why are you holding the handle that Emerald threw in the trashcan?"

"I uh, I ran because, it's the handle for my brush that is my favorite. Yeah." Ruby looked at Yang, Yang looked back at Ruby while smiling and sweating in fear of Ruby discovering that she was lying. Thankfully Ruby noticed the sweat but she believed that it was because Yang had run from the cafeteria to the dorm.

"Yeah that makes sense."

"Why are you here?"

**Yang what are you doing!?**

"Oh, I forgot to bring Crescent Rose with me since I was holding Mercury and Emerald's hands. I can be so absent-minded sometimes."

"Yeah, absent-minded." The two sisters smiled at each other but they did not move from their spot.

"... Well I'm just going to take Crescent here, aren't you coming?"

"You can go ahead, I'll join you after I put the handle back where it belongs."

"Alright, see ya sis!"

"See ya!" Ruby left the dorm and Author brought back Yang however Ruby opened the door again to ask a question to her sister but nobody was in the room. She was about to question it when she noticed that the windows were opened and that Yang probably jumped through them.

"...Why would she do that?" Ruby shrugged and closed the door before going back to the cafeteria.

"Here's your stupid sword."

"It's not my fault that you guys pulled a prank on me."

**"I still can't believe that a version of Ruby is going out with Mercury and Emerald."**

"Author, shut the bleep! up."


End file.
